A Poisonous Kiss
by redlife16
Summary: 8 years has passed since Sasuke departed and Sakura's young heart has finally healed. Yet after being sent to kill a traiter her love defies sense again, leading her straight to Kohana's most despised enemy. A tale of unforgiving, poisonous love.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my 3rd story. Please review. i love input, negativeand postive. It really boosts the updating.

* * *

The woman stepped inside, sliding the door closed. The mat felt rough against her bare feet and she wished once again she wasn't here, but in the comfort of her own home.

"Well," She spun around, an eyebrow raised. Time to become someone new. That was her specialty, turning into a different person, and this was a regular character.

"Well what, sir. I know why I am here, do you? Because you don't expect me to do all the work? A little thing like me, I some help," the young woman swayed her hips slightly, striding carefully to him. His body lay half up, half down on the bed, still and composed. All she needed was an opening, unfortunately he was smart, and seemed to just want to get what he paid for, nothing else.

"Come here already, you're wasting time,"

"My apologies, sir," she knelt by the bed and ran a hand up and down his knee. Again she wished she could see the man's face. God damn, this was going to take a lot of acting. Slowly she raised her body up and crept slowly up his body, sliding her hands around his torso and up to his face. She took the smooth face in her hands and brought her own face to meet his. Gently she pushed pale pink lips against the costumers. Met with a push, she began crawling on top, laying her body over his. Seeming to be comfortable, the female deepened the kiss. Making him moan under her. His rough lips felt strange but good against her soft angelic ones. Soon she was lost, only concentrating on his lips, gliding against her. A tongue came out and licked his lower lip, begging for an entrance. Slowly he obliged and the girl smirked as the white, glass bottle, roped on the top of her mouth, came open. The man beneath her didn't notice as he attempted to get into her mouth. Moving her jaw she managed to get the bottle loose. His hand s were crawling over her body, pushing at the numerous robes she wore. This was the part she hated, when they tried to feel her body. Those large, cold hands groping at her breasts and legs. Grotesque, she hated it.

As his warm hands slid under her robe and traced below a open breast, the female moaned softly.

'No, pay attention. Remember what you're supposed to be doing," gently she moved the bottle so the grainy, blue powder inside was about to poor out. Pushing his hands down, the woman lifted up her mouth, keeping his open partly, before ducking her head, causing the powder to pour out and into his parted lips. Oh how the woman wished she could see the terror in his ugly, droopy eyes. Or maybe hey were beady, rat like. Cat shaped, or some bright blue or green. Whatever they were, she knew that in the dark, they were confused and angry. She moved fast, clenching his laws together as the man began to squirm beneath her. With incredible strength her body was kicked off him, flying against the wall and slinking down. She smirked and retrieved the bottle form her mouth, closing it as so the poison would not get into her body. She was skilled to be able to poison him with a kiss, and her stay unharmed. Nobody had the skill, it was her and only her, that's why she was so valued.

"Whore! What did you put in my mouth!" the mans husky, deep voice rang out as he jumped up, tangled in the sheets. The female let out a low, cold laugh.

"If only we had a room with a window, or a few lit lamps. My favorite parts are when they thrash around, unsure what is happening to them. So let me 'help' as you helped me so early enter the drug. You are an S-class ninja and as so, on Konaha's most wanted list. The dry, course powder you feel in your throat is poison. Soon it will spread into your lungs, causing your air way to swell up, and you will seize to breathe. Wonderful things poison, so easily used, on such stupid men," he howled and charged to her, fist curled. In the dark she moved back.

'What's going on? By now he should be having breathing problems. Why is he resisting to the poison so well," she leapt back, searching for the door handle. Strong as she was, this man was to powerful for even her. She was smart, and a good actor. But when it came to brute force, she lacked. A spy and assassin, that was her game, and he was trouble. Forthing the door open, the woman stepped into the back hallway of the brothel, searching with her eyes for a exscape. It took 5 minutes at most to make the airway close, so she had about 4 minutes until he was dead. The woman ran down the hallway, listening to the moans and crys of the other costemers and whores. She hated when she was to be a prostitue,. The places all smelled the same. Of cum, alechol and cheap perfume. It was almost to much for her senses. Behind her came the man, tall and strong, running at her, although his breathing was heavy, still fully operational. She ran faster, anger flushed in her face as she turned a corner, opening the door to a room.

It was another working room, a bed already set up. It was larger, and proably for the best whores to receive there guests. Candles lay everywhere, unlit and there was a pile of rags along with sex toys at the food of the bed. She drew back in disgust. The only window had bars, and the strong bluelight that seeped in only lit half the room. Outside she heard him, heavy breathing, feet paceing, looking for the whore who had poisned him. She sunk back into the dark part of the room, clinging to the wall. She could fight him. But that would be a wasteof strength. Just a few more minutes, that's how long she had to wait. The door's handle turned and the woman bit her cheek hard. Inside he came, the dark image entered quietly. She shrank down.

'I'll be fine. Remember when you killed that war lord, he was ten times bigger, fat, and tall. You beat him bad, even before the poison completely killed him. This guys no different,' standing the female walked into partly into the light. He tightened on seeing the familiar faded robes. Her face hidden still hidden, he growled.

"Why did you poison me, you whore,"

"I wouldn't waste breath on those kind of words, sir. You only half 3 minutes to live, I would pray to god to be forgiven for all the murders and crimes you've committed," he moved forward, breathing angry and deep.

"Why would you do this, who are you!" She only laughed and leaned back against the bed.

"I'm not going to leave. Instead I am going to stay and watch you die. How about that, you won't die alone. Then I will take your dead, lifeless body and burn it," she smirked and he walked fully into the moonlight, his blood red eyes gleaming angrily form beneath a mess of raven hair.

"Answer my question prostitute!" she yelled. She just sat her breathing suddenly tired and dull. He clicked his tongue. "Don't have another wise ass comment to say! Listen to me, you will die before I do!" her reached out, expecting her to move, but she stayed still. Gripping her arms he pulled the female off the bed and onto the floor, so her pink hair shone in the light. He grabbed her head and forced her to look up. His eyes widened as her sea-foam green eyes, lined with tears, looked into his. They stayed liek that, both suprised and hurt. Sasuke's lip curlded and he let go of her. Sakura stood up nad looked him in the eyes.

"Forgive me Sasuke. I did not know it was you," she mouthed faintly. He stepped back and ground his teeth together before feeling his chest tighten, lungs pulse outward. and body fall. He hit the floor hard and felt no air in his nose. He looked up and at the shivering woman who bit her lip hard as she stood over him. No tears fell as she stood over his body.

"Listen to me. I did my job. I'm sorry but I do what I'm instructed by my superiors. Good-by Sasuke. I'm happy we saw each other before your death," she then shut his eyes, as she felt his chakra become weak and non-existence.

* * *

The dark, colorful flames of the fire ate away at the leaves. Sasuke moaned slightly, attempting to breath in deep. His throat burned and a panic swept into his body quickly. His gaze returned to the fire. Heat was licking at his body. It was so hot, but his body stayed cold and barren. Sweat trickled down his face, leaving a wet trail all the way down his cheek. Anger quickly formed in his chest as the events of his last memories swarmed in his head. How long ago had that been?

'Didn't I die? I felt death. Like fire, except not like this. It was a cold fire. So bitterly cold, like a sword piercing your skin. I couldn't feel anything, because I was dead. I don't remember thinking. I was just, not alive. There was no white gate, or red hell. I know though, I was dead. Dead because of that whore. She, she was," realization hit him as her face entered his mind. Sakura. Sakura. The woman he hadn't seen sense their days as a 3-man cell. They had been in there early teens when he had left. 8 years. That was how long they had been absent from each other. Of course Sasuke had slightly missed her, but it was the same longing for Kakashi and Naurto. His, his abstract family. That was long ago, things had changed, he had changed, they must have forgotten about him. Sakura obviously had. What was she doing in a brothel? Let alone, seducing and then killing men.

His head burned as these thoughts began over lapping each other. Soon the image of the fire hurt his eyes and he slammed them close. Where was he. Shouldn't he be dead? Sasuke tried to sit up, but his body failed him. For some reason, he felt almost disconnected from it. As if, although his conscious was inside is body, he had less control over his actions.

"Sasuke. Are you awake?" a small voice asked, hopeful but hesitant.

"Yes. It hurts," "I know. Don't try to talk, or move. Best thing for you to do is go back to sleep. Your body is still to weak. Please. You can ask questions later. Just, just keep breathing, don't stop, no matter what the pain," her voice faded and Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. Instead of seeing the small cooking fire this time. He saw Sakura.

Hair drawn back into a messy bun, with bangs and loose strands of pink hair flying everywere. Her body was crouched down, and the baggy black training pants and tight red shirt that fell above her navel, still made her body desirable. Her face, now thinned and very pretty was turned red in the reflection of the flames. As she moved and her pale skin became seeable, Sasuke felt a pang of, of something. On her arm was a scar. It wasn't large, or ugly, it was just a faint scar that ran from her wrist to elbow. It was noticeable and Sakura hastily pulled on her black and red arm warmers. A grim face turned to meet his half conscious one.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep. Listen to me. It's the only way you'll recover. Questions when you feel better, sleep now!" she turned away and Sasuke closed his eyes, attempting to sleep while listening to the noisy forest above him. Birds sang out although it was night, and the wind blew faintly at the campsite, causing the fire to flicker out.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a quistion for all my rapid new reviewers(that means you!) Would tyou find it easier if I spaced out each sentance, or are you fine with it in the paragrapht form?

* * *

My head pounded, and a loud rhythm of drums began playing in my ears. Slowly I raised both hands up to my head, grabbing the dry hair scrunching it, willing the noise to stop. Everything was so loud, every bird that sang, every animal that moved. The wind was howling in my ears and angrily I stumbled up, hands clinging onto my scalp. Opening my eyes to see where all the damn noise was resounding from, a million lights turned on.

The colors were so bright, so bright and luminous. They burned my eyes and I tried to close them. Tried, but to no avail. It was like I could see everything. Every detail. In the trees above, I could see every little leaf, each color a spectacular green. What was this? My body, had almost felt disconnected, and now it was like I was part of the earth. A bird shrilled in my ear and a moaned escaped my dry mouth. Hells, this had to be hell. I was dead. It had to be true. It wasn't real, this eerie reality, it couldn't be. Every noise echoes in my skull, every color and light dancing in my eyes. The ground felt real and strong against bare feet and the dirt felt good. Falling downward I crunched to the ground, hands moved from head to eyes, shielding them from the evil surroundings.

"Damn! Damn this, damn you Sakura!" I swore loudly, writhing my body around in the dirt. Soon the pounding became so intense I let my whole conscious slide down, into the noise, becoming one with the constant movements.

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up. Wake-up, Sasuke. We have to move, do you understand!" A hard pinching was at my arm, puling at the sleeve. Grinding my teeth I dared to open my eyes. Green orbs stared at me, full of a false joy. "Good, you're up. Can you stand yet? It's been 3 days, you should be able to walk fine. Everything is functional, correct?" I leaned back, ignoring her moan of anger. Three days she said. No, three days sense I had gone to that brothel. Curse that man for ever sending me to a house of whores. Damn that OROCHIMARU!

"Sakura?" She grinned stupidly, her perfect white teeth glowing form out of pale, thin lips.

"So you do remember me, huh! Been a while Sasuke-kun!" she winked and I rolled my eyes at the old nickname.

"Sakura, what happened? Tell me now," she flinched and drew upward, casting a shadow on my body, still half lying on the ground.

"Hn. Sasuke, I have no problem telling you everything, but I need time. We need to move now, alright. If they find you're still alive, we're both dead, got it. If you're able to move fine by your self, I suggest you run. Run Sasuke. I don't care where, whether you go back to that horrible man or someplace new. Just, just go, or you'll die," she bit her lip and glanced away, pulling her arms around her self, although it was warm day. "Go now Sasuke-kun. I won't ask you again,"

I watched her walk away, scoop down and grab her bag, she turned to look at me, her soft hair flowing now around her shoulders. It was longer now, falling about mid back, but instead of keeping it in the childish, headband style, it had a sort of dangerous, rugged look, with pieces falling in front of her forehead protector. She stood there, eyeing me with her sad green eyes.

"Sakura, I don't understand,"

"You don't need to. You're alive, and they think you're dead. I'd tell you everything Sasuke-kun, but they'll be here soon, and they can't find you. They just can't," she paused and looked down, rubbing her hands together. Finally her eyes looked up, "I missed you, and so did everyone, even Naurto, oh, so much. Please, run Sasuke. If they catch you, it'll be too hard," she drifted off before giving her Sakura smile, turning, and disappearing in a puff of smoke. I was left alone on the forest floor, a blanket hanging loosely off my body, and a smirk plastered across my face.

They think I'm dead? Those they, ANUBU? Honestly, what was this? Standing I groaned at my muscles. It felt like I had been asleep for a year, not just three days. Sakura had left me a wiped down campsite. Only my body, makeshift bed, and a small, red pack were left. Inside the leather satchel was a few bags of food and a Konoha forehead protector. It was old and had a scratch going across the symbol. It used to be mine.

"Sakura. What were you doing," I mutter into the empty forest. If she was telling the truth, there would be people soon, apparently who I did not want to meet. Best to take her words and leave. Her sad eyes crossed my mind. Sakura, have you changed in my absence. Images of that night stir unpleasant feelings in the pit of my stomach. Her cold laugh, the way she had killed, or attempted, well, poisoned me without even knowing who I was. The way her lips collided with mine. They had felt so….The way my hand had crept up her shirt, and stroked her round breast. Soon I look down, smirking slightly.

But, she had smiled, and called me Sasuke-kun. Hn. Guess she hadn't changed that much.

* * *

"Lady Sakura, I trust the mission was a success?" the woman nodded, diverting her eyes to the floor. Neji gave a smirk and put a hand down, she took it and he lifted her off her knees and into a standing position. "We're the same ranking, you don't have to do that,"

She nodded again, stepping back and staring up at the night sky. Tall, heavy clouds were rolling in. Rain was coming there way. Sakura had tried very hard to make it look as if she had been not trying to find them. The truth was though, that while they would have found her before the next day, she wanted them gone. The longer Sasuke had to run, the better. She looked back at the four men. Neji, the leader, also known as the lazy-ass, and two others she had seen around, but didn't know. The one with a bandaged face was injured, unconscious, and leaning against the other. She smirked and motioned for him to give the man to her. He obliged, a delighted smile ad adorning his face.

"Yes, thank-you very much. I'm sure when he comes to, he'll appreciate having Sakura herself, heal him. Much gratitude!" Neji smirked and Sakura just smiled, used to people referring to her as such. Tsuande's teachings had paid off, and she even had surpassed hr teacher years ago. But, when she was asked to be the head medic at the hospital, Sakura turned them down. Instead she accepted the ANUBU job, making her way up until she was her own department. Assignation was there main objective already, but Sakura could do things with such ease and trickery.

"Hn, well, Tsuande told me to give you this. She expresses her apologies, but before you can return, you have one more mission to complete, only a C, no worries," he continued talking and Sakura nodded as he finished. She had been flowing her chakra balls over the man's injury, healing the internal bleeding quickly. She stood, finished and ready to move on.

"Good-bye. You'll be returning now, right?" Neji looked up and nodded, "Good. Having given me my mission and completed your own, return home. The man needs rest, or his bleeding will start up again. Don't stop, just straight home, understood," They nodded warily, unsure of her sudden urgency. They jumped off, disappearing into the night sky.

It's so cold out, my body feels like ice as I run in the rain, trying to avoid the main roads. Gods, maybe I should stay for the night in an inn. Yes, maybe at the next village. I continue running through the trees, attempting to run between the rain drops. The sky was dark, full of wet, ragged clouds that looked ready to fall out of the nighttime sky. I wasn't even sure which way I was supposed to go. Left, right, it made no difference. Eventually I would come across my next target. Another war lord, it seems they never stop, just coming and coming like flies. At least this one isn't smart, although most aren't.

'Just sneak into his room and take the man out,' his voice still rang in her ears as she increased the speed, curling her feet against the wet wood. 'Not to hard. Not as troublesome as your last target. The Hokage will be happy to know he's been taken care of. Wish she would have told us his name though. Hn, how troublesome,' that lazy ass. Who ever had the idea to make him head of the ANUBU squad was seriously diluted. No matter, a warm bed awaits me as soon as I can find the next village. Faster, come on Sakura, push your body. Soon I didn't feel the rain anymore, it was just wind in my ears. Vibration pounding into my sensitive hearing. The ground barely met my feet and as lighted torches came into sight, I attempted to slow.

The rain had slicked every part of the forest, causing my feet to, of course, loose there grip. The earth became horrifically close as my body slammed into a puddle of mud. Disgusting, my hair, now slicked back and drenched, hung in my face, covered in the thick substance. Curses, what I wouldn't give for a warm bed and some sake. Hmm, Sake. Tsuande had taught me a lot more then just medicine.

"Fucking rain. Damn it all," I muttered blasphemes as I walked, now dripping wet and full of mud, toward the light. The forests floor caked my sandals, and once again I mentally smacked myself.

"Wear this Sakura! It will look good and be practical. Ino you pig! Practical my ass!" I charged ahead, shivering in the cold. Soon tall, graying walls came into sight. A village, my lucky day.

"Who goes there?" I bit back a laugh before approaching the elderly man and young boy outside the gates. They looked harshly at my form before lowering there spears. The metal was dull and merely for show. What a joke, it was just too cute!

"Why sir. Please, I just need a place to stay at for the evening. May I pass? I realize it's very late, and pouring! Your wife and mother must be worried sick, with there brave men out here, protecting the city!" I winked at him, grinning a little. The rain, now fully accessible to my body, no longer being in the protection of the trees, was slowly being cleaned of all mud. My hair was clinging to my head, the rain now surely making the tough, red material of my shirt to be almost see-through.

Nervously I crossed my arms over my chest, rubbing a foot behind my calf. The rain fell in giant curtains, the wind howling softly. There was no thunder but the clouds above, still there heavy, charcoal black was threatening a storm. Just let me in you old man.

"Yes, of course young lady. A pretty thing like you couldn't cause any harm. Please, come in. If you're looking for an inn, we have only one. As you enter, take a right turn at the big fish sign. It's located above the bar, just a few stores down!" he grinned, revealing only three, crooked teeth. What a guy.

"Much thanks," he shouted something behind his head, and instantly the wooden door keeping me out opened. Smiling to them I walked inside, re-adjusting my bag. The ground was sopping wet, making my legs go from a thick black to dirty tan.

Yes, there was the giant, neon fish head, smiling and winking, beckoning all for sushi. No such luck tonight, it was time for sake. I followed the narrow path down until I could here the loud, noisy sounds that only men could make, a bar, the inn, my sake. Slowly I entered the establishment, trying to cause anyone to look up. I walked over to the bar, motioning with my head for the old woman standing behind it to come over. She sneered, pointing to herself, finally she stumbled down the stretch to meet me.

"WHhat is you want girl?"

"I need a room for tonight, and a bottle of strong sake. A big bottle," heaving the squared face old woman straightened up, turning away to fumble blindly below the bar. Pulling out a thing of keys she counted them, stopping every once and a while and returning to one.

"Lets see, 1, 2, 3…ah, where was I. Hm, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Yes, 6 is still here. There you go miss," she stressed the final word, smirking slightly causing every wrinkle in her batty old face to jumble upward. She was like the living dead, only meaner and with bad teeth. A clod of something yellow was stuck in her back molar and as she continued I could see it go up and down. Disgusting, how long had that been there?

"Yes, um, that's fine. Will this cover it?" I slipped her a few notes and her hand dropped the key, scooping up the blue and yellow cash. In an instant her coldness was forgotten as she ran around, grabbing a shot glass and a rather large bottle of sake. I gripped it out of her claws and moved down the crowed bar, searching for a private nook to drown my thought in. Finding an empty stool, my hands poured the glass, releasing the intoxicating fumes. Yes, this is what was good, a clean room awaiting me and a glass of alcohol in front.

I began to down glass after glass, waiting for the feeling of looseness to come. After the bottle was nearly empty I gave up and turned it, looking for the label. The woman had given me mineral water. Mineral water. Damn it! Mineral water, what a joke. Fumes of mineral water! This was not going well. Angrily I stood, pushing the vile, cold thing away from me.

"Hey, let me buy you another bottle, of, mineral water?" A tall, gawky man asked, leaning over the bar. His sandy colored hair fell in front of large, brown eyes. His large nose and head stood out awarder from his body. Dressed in expensive robes, also to big for him, he gave the appearance of a peacock. A big, stupid peacock that was pissing me off. Beside him were two taller men, both like apes dressed in matching blue robes. Both carrying big swords strapped to there wide waists.

"How about not," I attempted to stand, but his hand kept me from moving. Resting his hand on the joint of my neck, he watched my expressionless eyes eagerly. For some reasons he didn't get it, and continued making his move.

"Come now. Wouldn't be good to turn down the richest man in town. You're too beautiful to be from around here. Another traveler passing along and stopping for the night, ne. Maybe you would rather stay in a richer, bigger bed tonight, like maybe, mine?" Anger was rising like steam in the pit of my stomach. I hate being touched. Hate it.

"Release me and let me leave in peace. I don't want a fight," his minions let out small laughs and pulled there boss back, approaching me instead.

"Listen, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Little lady, I don't want to have to hurt you," his voice was like the falling of trees, or the grunt of pigs, it was hard to place but my sensitive ears did notappreciate the sound. From my now drying arm warmers I flicked out the edge of my knife, letting it slide out and reflect in the light. There eyes traveled to it, but still he missed the point. "Listen, just because you know a little self defense doesn't mean you can beat both of us with that little knife,"

When his hand moved to my arm, I couldn't take it anymore, I moved to stand and strike back, but a dark figure in black stepped in between me and him.

"Leave the woman alone," Deep, dry, it couldn't be!

"Hn, so another guy thinks he can beat us. Let's show this jerk how we move," The other man moved toward my rescuer, using his strength to attempt to tackle him to the ground. He merely put out a foot and the rhino crumpled to the floor, unconscious as soon as his body made contact. The man approached the other quickly, and before he could move, the man clad only in black had sliced off part of his shirt. The bar, all eyes already on us, let out a hoot. They hollered and cheered for us as the bumbling fools left. Unfortunately, some select few, all ninjas by there appearances, rose to meet the challenge.

"Hey, don't go making trouble on our boss," one began.

"Yah, just because the boss wants that pretty little thing over there doesn't mean you have to get involved. Don't worry boss, we'll get her for you," they progressed toward me, standing tall above my still silent, sitting form. As one moved again to grip my arm, I moved before the stranger could outshine me. Using one hand I dodged every attach he made, pushing him with one finger backward and into his friends. They growled and charged, only to me met by me, jumping backward and slamming two together, kicking one into a table and throwing the knife, catching one in the shoulder. They backed up, and then charged again. Will these men learn? I dodged two, tripped them easily, and flicked one back behind the bar. That left only the boss. He looked at me, the stranger, and then his fallen comrades.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" I didn't respond, just knelt and pulled out my favorite weapon from a fallen man's shoulder. I cleaned the blade with his shirt, placed it in the fold of my arm warmers, and progressed to the steep steps that I assumed led to the rooms. What a day.

As soon as I reached the top and turned the corner, I collapsed to the floor, silent laughs filling me. How hilarious! Soon my giggles rang in the hallway and a chocked, sitting up.

"It was stupid to play with those men. You should have just stopped them, without causing a seen. Instead of showing off, you could have easily defeated them, stupid," I looked up, laughing ceased.

"Sasuke!"


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were full of shock as I knelt, gripping the baggy, red material of her arm warmer. Slowly I tugged, bringing her body up and against my chest. We stayed liked that, her slightly leaning into the black material of my shirt. Her head came up to my chin, and as she slowly raised her arms up to my chest, I felt her tremble.

"Sasuke, is it you. How, how did you find me?" She looked up, titling her head and causing a rapid over flow of pink hair to fall in front of shimmering green pools. The dark, narrow hallway that held the rooms was silent, only the flickering light of one candle illuminating the stair well. Below the people were still drinking heavily, unaware that closing time was coming. Their shadows danced on the stair well, drunken laughs and shouts added in with the singing. Soon another fight could be heard, the hard sound coming from the impact of most likely a stool against a head.

"Hn," I stepped back, leaving her to stand alone, still slightly trembling. She drew away, glancing downwards at the staircase. A book. An open book. Her body began slowly progressing, inching each foot toward the bright light. "Sakura,"

Her face snapped up, lurching back in utter shock at my voice. Even at 20, she was still so childish. Even at my voice she reacted the same way, hope, fear, and then happiness that I was recognizing her. But, tonight, with the wind ripping at the building outside, and rain falling against the old building, all there was were the first two.

"Sasuke-kun. Why did you protect me from those men! Why would you do that, when obviously I was fine on my own?" I smirk soaks my lips, and those green pools of light once again change, this time to something I had never seen, only heard. "Of course, Sasuke. I understand now. You still think of me the way I was when you cowardly left Konahan. Tsk, tsk. I would have thought after out first encounter your view of me would have changed, at least a little bit,"

Anger drenched my pores and it seemed a new sort of heat was growing in the pit of stomach, Sakura, what are you doing. "No matter, it was only in passing we meet again so soon. But, as you would never be able to protect your self against such men, I did a favor. Think of it as payment for sparing my life," her voice, now dripping with sarcasm, started again. Like honey it ran of her tongue, the bitter tone corrupting my ears.

"Oh, is that it. I would have thought that giving you back your life was my own favor, for being so irritating to you for all those years ago. Don't think of us as even, Sasuke. I could just as easily take your life again. You know nothing about what happened, or on that matter, anything about me. So Sasuke-kun, leave me in peace. I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

Ice slipped into my stomach, putting out the fire as quickly as it came. Silent, emotional, I stayed tall and reserved as Sakura pushed past me, not turning to face my silent figure. "Sasuke-kun. I hope we do not meet again. If we do, I'll have to kill you. It's not fair, it's not right, but that was my job, and I failed as a ninja to complete it. Good-bye, dear, Sasuke-kun," she was gone now, gone and entered her room. The rain pounded harder and my fists curled. The arrogance of that girl. She was still a stupid, loud-mouthed girl she had been all those years ago. Even if she was intelligent enough not to run into my arms as I could tell she wanted to do, she was still annoying.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, water slipping in between the cracks and landing in a small puddle next to my bed. As the puddle grew I shifted nervously, glancing occasionally out at the window. Still pouring, the coldness seeped through the walls and into the bed. The raggedy brown blankets that were curled up around me did nothing against the hungry nip of coldness. Damn. Sitting up I bent my head, not caring that water was slipping through the cracks of my own face, making a small trail down my cheeks. What was happening to me? Crying, crying like a little girl. I haven't cried since I was 15.

It had been about that bastard. Gods, why, why did he make me so emotional! Why was it that his pale, handsome face was so alluring to me? In the years we had been apart, it had become thin, angled, the handsome curves becoming mature cheek bones and a strong jaw. His body, and my face turned pink, the familiar blush burning in my face. His chest, as I ran my hands up it just hours ago, so strong. Not the lean, muscles he had before, but a man's chests, skinny, hard, and sturdy. So, so, right, against my softer, fragile body. Oh no, thinking those thoughts again. Those thoughts about being meant to be, all of that shit I had left in my past.

"Sasuke! You jerk why do you have such control over me! Would you even listen if I told you why I was in a damn brothel. No! You would just-" a cold, white hand flew over my mouth, gripping the back of my head and pulling me into a sideways positioning, my bosom hanging painfully over the stretch of blankets. Another hand gripped my neck, using a thumb and pointer finger to press hard on the bone.

Death's grip locked around my head. Those cold, pale hands. I need to see his face. Need to. My fists made contact with his jaw, pushing the man off my mouth and backward. The rain was beating ever harder against the room and in the dark I moved back off the bed, trying to find a wall. As long as I could see him and he wasn't behind me, it was alright, I would have the upper hand. As long as-

"Boo," fingers grip my wrists and pull them in the air, tangling my long hair in them, pulling, ripping my scalp. Suddenly my body can't move as my breath slows way down, becoming quicker and more diluted. What was this, it felt like lilac poison. But how would lilac poison had gotten into my system. Only way to work is through the mouth, so it can reach the brain quickly and paralyze your senses. Beside, lilac poison was for later, it took at least a good 6 hours to work, I haven't consumed anything sense. Stupid, stupid Sakura. Realization shook me as the image of the woman cam into my mind.

"_A large bottle of Sake,"_

"_Mineral water! Damn!" _

So, some one swapped bottles and fed me lilac poison, easily hid in mineral water due to the same coloring and irony taste.

"Hm, I see you understand," his hands tighten over my wrists as I'm half dragged, half carried over to the bed. My face is frozen in fear. Stupid, stupid Sakura. How could you not have seen this coming! To let your self fall so easily into a trap. Damn it all. "When I sent Sasuke to that brothel, I had the hope you two would realize each other, before your actions took place. To my surprise however, you buried him in the forest. Came back, and revitalized my boy. Hn, smart girl, realizing that just as a ninja can stay below the water for extended periods, maybe Sasuke had been smart enough to take a gulp of air before his air way swelled up. Like a true medic, like sweet Tsuande had taught you, you put your lips on his and saved the boy. Huh, how did that kiss taste Sakura? Knowing you were kissing the cold, dead lips of your beloved Sasuke-kun!" a hollow, cold laugh. I know who this is. But my body can't move and I settle for silent sobs, feeling more liquid run down my cheeks before settling on my chin, and drip off.

"Woman, don't cry. I haven't come to kill you. In fact, I sent Sasuke to find you. If he realized it was you, then I had hoped you would follow him. Of course though, you didn't, and he was left alone, half dead. Sakura, I've had my eye on you for a long time. You show much potential, in fact, that's why I come to you, in the dead of night," slowly he turns my body, keeping both wrists high above my head.

Pasty skin, tight, almost mask like face, shielding a little nose and thin, repulse eyes. His translucent, pale lips are curved into a smirk as he watches my mouth. Watching my mouth with something I didn't like. It wasn't lust, like the fat men I kill, or love, because it wasn't possible from him. It was a sort of longing, like a child who had tried every flavor of ice cream, but one.

"I want you Sakura. I want you to become one of my apprentices. Think of what I could offer you, strength beyond what Tsuande can teach, skills other then just spying and trickery. New forms of poison, and on top of all that," his smirk fell into a full out smile, and if I could have I would of spit in his face. Instead I can't move, literally paralyzed, from my lungs to heart. I have another 30 seconds before I'm dead. But, if the snake it telling the truth, he'll pour cold water down my throat, and instantly I'll be fine. Lilac poison is used for interrogation, because if water if washed down, the poison becomes harmless. It's something I hate because it takes to long to work, and kills the person in a matter of minutes. I'm as good as dead.

"Sasuke," he whispers the final words into my ears, before pushing my body into the bed. It smacks the object hard, un able to move, I lay on the bed, wishing he would come back into my sight. Finally his pasty skin and flowing hair come over my head, his hand clasped together. He sits on my legs, and he drops cold rain water on my parted mouth. The cold liquid seeps into the back of my parched, dry throat. Soon my throat can feel cold, smooth air entering, flowing down my airway and with a new breath, my lungs scream out.

"Sasuke would never be mine, don't think you can tell me those lies," my sentence hangs in the air before he moves off my legs, knowing just as I do that it will take a while before my legs are unfrozen. A tingling sensation flows up and down both arms, heat stabbing at my back and the cold cut of a needle at my neck. With each breath the air is freezing, like my lungs are being submerged in the artic sea.

'Don't think Sakura, he'll be able to tell. Just, transform, become a actress,'

"Orochimaru, Orochimaru. What, did you think you could just waltz in here and sweet talk me into submission. And I thought you were one of the legendary three. Sasuke could never be mine, he made that choice when you took him under you evil gaze. And I will never be yours. I am loyal to Konoha, leave me," his eyes change from the dirty, washed out shade, to a hostile one, threatening to hurt me.

"Don't use such a snotty, proud tone with me. I am still stronger then you, and I still will crush that disgusting attempt of a village. You are weak and Sasuke is still mine. The cursed seal will make him mine and forever. So little girl, I hope you don't think he wouldn't come home to me," I stiffen as his hands come to rest on my thighs, caressing the tops slightly while running both thumbs in a circle. With both arms pricking painfully, I can do nothing but watch with glossed over eyes as he take a hand down to rest below my navel. "Even though your body is that of a woman's, your breast large and taunt, lips thick and pussy ready to feel, you are the same scared child. You think, sweet Sakura that because you've tasted blood off your knife, seduce men to there death and even surpass your own sensei that you are grown. But just like a flower you will die, fall to the ground and become one with the earth. You dance with death and I am the only one who can make you control the after world. Be my student Sakura, and you won't regret it," his hand is resting on the edge of my pants, playing with his fingers thoughtfully on the hem, before pushing there way inside. I close both eyes as the cold fingers run down the material of my panties, pushing up against them.

"Stop," is all I say, choking out the letter as he plays with panties edges, threatening to feel more skin.

"Oh, now who is in control?" Control, he loved control, when I had refused, he had to get back into control, he even lowered himself to practically beg me to join him. So, control is the way. I tip the tables and look up into those disturbing eyes, becoming someone new, someone, confidant.

"Hn, Orochimaru the all powerful is asking me to let him teach me. Orochimaru, the all powerful is molesting a woman, so she'll join him in his sins against the village. You're a dog Orochimaru. A low life scum who makes the very sun turns its face away, because you're not worth light to see your face. Your horrible face. Whores wouldn't give you pleasure if you offered them more money then in the world. HAH! And you think that I'll-" my legs are free and I push him off, spinning over to the bed, pulling the blankets down over me. He lunges up, towards my body. Up, to the right, knife in hand. My body screams out hungrily for air, and the blood circulation is still weak. Keep moving. I slash at his head, only to be met by resistance from arms. Someone had healed them. Poorly and with too much haste, but they no longer looked painful.

"Woman, don't think you can beat me," both of his arms locked me in, and he tried to move our bodies close. My leg kicked up, making a straight line in the air. He falls backwards, blood rushing down his cheek and into the black matting of his hair. I charge again but he's to fast, and he stands over me, pushing my body against him, easily.

"Sakura, you once told Sasuke you would do anything for him. Anything. Eight years is a very long time to go without love, did you forget dearest Sasuke-kun?" my face contorts, but even as I struggle against his forearms, my body is unable to separate. No luck, I'm trapped. "Listen. You don't have a choice. I want you to be my apprentice. You're medical skills are incomparable, and maybe you can finish my arms completely. You're a bright girl, with to much potential to waist on simple assassinations. You should be the head of the ANUBU, not doing the dirty work that no one ever hears about. I can make you the star of Konaha, and make Sasuke-kun love you. How about that, Sasuke-kun would love you. Maybe if you show him you're a strong girl, not that miserable coward from all those years ago,"

Orochimaru steps back and I crumple to the floor, the poison still in my system, making my breathing long and shallow. Outside a rain gutter can no longer hold the demands of the water, and it cracks and swings down, banging against the wall of the inn. The man moves steadily to the window, before ducking his head back.

"Don't forget Sakura, I could make him love you, if you heal my arms, and become my student. Love you Sakura, I control him, I can make him love you,"  
"Even then, we could never be together though, right?" He pauses and steps out the window, turning back as he sits on the edge, "Even if he did love me, you would never allow us. Ever, besides, the only way you could make him love me is through the damn seal. NO!" But he is gone, and I run to the window, watching the dark as the down pour continues. Nothing.

I run back into my room, collecting my arms warmers and money, throwing them into the sack. I leave a note for the cleaning lady and walk hesitantly out into the hallway, closing the door with a creak behind me. I left the room with a messy bed and torn up towels, the perfect scene for a random one-night stand. Hopefully they'll take it as to much sake and a mysterious man, then embarrassment, causing the early leave.

"Damn, he's left hasn't he," Sasuke-kun's voice rings in my left ear, and I turn, only to have his hand pressed over my mouth. "The brothel was a set-up, wasn't it? He's tired of me and wants me dead, what better way to do it then by you," Sasuke whispers in a deadly tone, keeping his cold eyes on the rotting floor. In the dark we can hear the rain outside, and the other guests move around. From the room behind me I can hear the squeaking of a mattress, and from ahead of us, the shuffling of feet. Sasuke pushes me up against the wall, blending our bodies in against the oak, as a man hurries past to go to one of the communal restrooms. Grabbing at his crotch and his breathing fast pitched and wheezy, it's safe to assume we're safe.

From behind us the low moan of a man can be heard, and I fidget against Sasuke's grip. The bed begins to shake violently, the mattress flying up and down. Soon the woman's voice begins gasping, and I can only imagine her head throwing back as he humps her like puppy in lust. Sasuke's face stays the same shade, as mine turns pink.

"Embarrassed just at that? I thought you worked under those conditions regularly?"

"Don't joke with me. I'm not embarrassed. Put me down Sasuke, I need to complete my mission,"

"……"

"Yes, a mission. Sasuke, please, put me down," his hand loosened and I slide down his body to rest one foot on the floor. Finally both feet stand firmly and I turn again to look at the man still hovering above me, eyes lost in thought. "Your sensei just offered me a proposal. He wants me to be one of his apprentices," this got the man's attention. His eyes turn hard and a hand pushes me against the wall again.

"What did you say?" I smirk and his face freezes, leaning down so our eyes are level. "A student, along with me. You can't be telling the truth, why would he want you," my heart skips a beat and I fight back tears.

"Want me, maybe I'm strong Sasuke! In case you haven't noticed I'm stronger now, so strong I'm sent on private missions," a low laugh emits from the man and I clench my jaw, sucking on my lip. Why is he laughing!

"Don't be so naive. The only reason you're sent to kill these men, and me, isn't because you are strong. No, it's because you're good at playing a role. You don't do the fighting, the poison does, and all you have to do is act like a common hooker. I see no strength in that," his hands push me away and I turn into the wall, tears forming quickly in my ugly, green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you the only one who can make me cry so easily? I'm worth something now, I am to strong. You're just too cruel to admit it! I hate you! I should have left you for dead! I could have left you in the ground. Or burned your body. Dumb girl, walking away and feeling so much guilt I rushed back and used my own hands to claw at the dirt. I rescued you, breathed a complicated jutsu into your lungs, made the poison leave your body and air come back into you lungs. Dumb Sakura, should have left the bugs to eat away at your body. Then, I even nurse you back to health! I might not be weak like you claim, but I'm dense. So stupid to let you live!"

Anger is flushing my senses and he stands tall, completely emotionless.

"The last time I saw you, we were kids. We're adults now Sakura. Things have changed. If he shows interest in you, its for your medical skills. that's all he wants. If you choose to accept his offer, which you won't, that's your business. We're not on a team anymore Sakura. I don't know you anymore, and you know nothing about me. Go and complete your important mission. It was stupid of you to let me live. Your own fault. Now go Sakura. Leave, and I trust you won't tell anyone I'm still alive," I push him aside, climbing out a window and falling down to the ground with the rain. Standing up I make my way through the backyard, over a fence before I turn back. He's standing at the window, watching me. In a huff I leave, glancing behind my shoulder before the building is completely out of site. He's gone.

* * *

Sakura left the village quietly, easily slinking past the snoozing guards and walking freely in the rain, spinning happily under the down pour. She made her way into the forest before setting off toward her next mission. In he shadows her pursuers knelt, smiles plastered against there faces.

There leader sat in front, watching his pray begin to run swiftly through the trees, before disappearing into the darkness. Like a creature of the night she was gone, and like a true predator they continued after her.

A short, spidery life man with bony arms and a large torso jumped over to his master. Thwe mans face twisted in to a wide frown, showing crooked teeth and rough lips.

"Orochimaru, why did you want us to wait until after she had left the village,"

"Because, it will take her a few days to get to her victim, 1 to plan and kill, and a good 5 to get back to the village. That means by the end of next week, her supervisors will start to expect her. We'll take tomorrow, after she is sighted somewhere. Take her, strip her of all weapons and hidden substances. The little girl thinks she can make death into a liquid or powder form!" the men laughed haughtily before there snake master continued. "I want her presented to me by tomorrow night, alive,"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke flew through the woods, quickly picking up pace. The darkness was eating up the forest whole, leaving nothing but the eerie silence. Silence that was nothing any human can anticipate. Still, so still not even the gentle whisper of the wind was heard. Not the echo of a cricket or the falling of leaves. Subdued and unconscious, the creatures of the night were asleep, a curse set upon them like the dew in the morning. As the man moved through the silence, cutting through the woods as a sword slices through skin, he growled quietly.

All that mattered now was getting back. It had been a trap, and if Orochimaru had no more use of Sasuke, then Sasuke figured he'd leave. The trees stood so tall and proud out from the darkness, and the canopy was so dense, only in small sections could the lunar beams break through. Rain trickled off the vegetation, but as the pearls of water dropped off, it made no normal human sound.

'Got to move fast. I might not have another chance to get out of his hands. Sakura is an annoying bug of a woman. There isn't a chance in the world that Orochimaru would want anything from her. Weak, useless, the only thing she seems to have become is a coldhearted seductress, a common murder. No matter, I don't need to linger on her. She's nothing to me, and after eight years I'm surprised we can recall each other so well,'

Sasuke moved faster, breaking through heavy clumps of branches and spring of each tree to fly early in the morning air. This was his favorite time. So early that sunrise hadn't happened, to early for people to be awake, but still not nighttime. Always calm, always alone. But a different absence, not like the aloneness of being without people. It was a soothing mellowness, and Sasuke's favorite time to be active. The trees bent wearily, bowing to the man as he made his way up and over the forest.

Soon the camp would be insight. Tall tree's shielding it from the outside world, upon a first glance you would never expect an S-class ninja would have a fortress. A wall of clay, just as giant as the trees, and the color of mud. Hidden gates that blended easily into the wall, and guards well hidden in the trees, watching the wall for any foreigner. Inside, a miniature village, with a few small buildings, an array of small hut like homes, and then, in the middle, the 'palace'. A huge training courtyard lay in the middle of the building, making the mansion a huge, gaping square. The rooms were massive, but all served a specific purpose. In the right wing was the hospital, small, sterile, and rarely used. Anyone weak enough to be in the hospital was as good as dead anyway.

Somewhere deep inside the two level manor, was the snake him self's room. Sasuke had a large apartment, complete with a private bath. It even led down to the small hot springs and unused garden. It was his place to mediate and think, although usually his thoughts only conserved two things, Itachi, and power. Itachi, the way the vile name formed on his lips, mouthing the letters with more disgust and hate any human could obtain. It was more of a numb throbbing, knowing that his brother was out there somewhere, still not paying for the Uchiha massacre. Someday, someday, maybe even by next week.

"Master Sasuke, is that you?" a small, rat like nose appeared out of the stillness, followed by bony hands clutching a knife.

"Hn," The tall walls came into sight and Sasuke caused the man to jump away as he broke out in the moon light. True the fortress was in the middle of a forest, over a week away from his home city, but the place was still out in the open, easily seen from the sky. Sasuke nodded vaguely at the other guards, knowing they too were among the trees, waiting to see if this really was there lord's favorite student.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'll open the gate," the man hurried over to the smooth wall, running both hands over the dirty, bronzed barrier. He emitted a small burst of Chakra, the bluish power seeping into the wall. This was Orochimaru favorite toy. The only way to enter was to prove your self worthy. By feeding the thing, like it was a pet. The power you sent through it triggered the lock and the wall shook violently, shaking dust and morning dew off it. Soon a small, passage way crawled to stand in front of the men. Sasuke leapt down from the trees, walking right in, ignoring the blustering man as he looked for approval.

As he entered the camp, his eyes flew over the empty street, past the closed stores and up to the main building. Dawn was breaking over the trees, showering weak light over the tall, wood building. Shadows played with the trees, casting shifting, dark images over Sasuke's face. Quietly the man walked across the compound, ignoring the make-shift army.

The rough men were climbing unenthusiastically out of the 5 or so huts, stretching there half naked bodies in the sunlight. They too noticed Sasuke, his tall, strong figure against the rising sun. They smirked, and went about there business, rising for the new day. One of the few women in the camp, Yumi, stood fully, watching Master Sasuke's back. Her wispy, dirty blonde hair fell in two great braids down her back, making her petite, and oval face stand out even more. Her skin was the color of hazels, a strange, but almost overly tanned tone that made her blue eyes stand out even more. She smiled, lifting full, pink stained lips up over her white teeth, and began to follow Sasuke.

"Master Sasuke! Sasuke! Back so soon?" he stayed emotionless and kept the same, fast pace. She was like Sakura before he had left. Always hanging around, trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. She showed off in front of him, acted big and spoke harsh curses whenever she could. Yes, she was alluring, only in body, because her personality was like a wasp. Loud, noisy, and irritating. The only difference between her and Sakura was that Sakura became less annoying and actually matured as time passed. Sakura, he didn't necessarily mind, but Yumi was someone he repeatedly wanted to hurt.

"Is Orochimaru in his chambers?"

"Hai. I just returned form the kitchens, they were getting ready for his meal, so Orochimaru is awake. But, tell me of your, ah, mission. I trust you had a good time at the brothel?" Sasuke ignored her further, stepping away from the woman and walked up the tall stairs into the outer porch. He gripped the handles of the door and entered the retrieving room, letting his coal eyes wonder over the empty room, past the tall chair Orochimaru liked to display himself in and to the stairs at the other end. Yumi watched anxiously and walked after him, bouncing on her feet, humming a wicked tune under her breath. She stopped as Sasuke began to start up the narrow stair way. She wasn't allowed on the second story unless by invitation. Sasuke never invited anyone, so she turned to enter a training room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke journeyed through the numerous hallways, turning into his sensei's personal wing. Outside stood a guard and Sasuke nodded briefly to him. The muscular fellow opened the tall, bottle green door. Sasuke stepped into the dimly lit belly of the beast.

"Ah, young Sasuke, I see my pupil has returned only 5 days after I sent him on his, mission," Orochimaru hissed, not bothering to look up. He was sitting at a desk, sipping tea and writing large, white scrolls.

"Orochimaru. If you no longer require me, I will leave. I have learned enough from you to complete my own mission, and you obviously no longer require me to stay alive," At this the 58 year-old looked up, amusement in his eyes.

"That's what you think, huh. Sasuke, I sent you to that brothel, not to die, or have a heart to heart with old friends. I had hoped you would bring her back," they both froze, Sasuke's eyes glazed over in confusion, his sensei's with laughter.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura, yes, the little cherry blossom of Kohana. I had hoped you would have been intelligent enough to bring the girl to me, but no, she beat you and you come back with your tail between your legs," Sasuke's fist curled into tight balls, anger building in his gut.

"You knew she was there to kill me,"

"Yes, in fact, I sent someone to tip off dearest Tsuande that there was going to be an S-Class villain in that brothel, knowing she would send her favorite and strongest ninja," sarcasm dripped of the snake's tongue before he straightened up, leaving his work and continuing, "No matter, I'll have her powers soon enough. Within the day she'll be here, and will become another strong link to my army. I think I'll even allow her to stay within the main building, instead of with the idiots in those disgusting huts they built. My army is growing rapidly Sasuke, soon, I will take them and crush that pitiful village," Sasuke turned to leave, walked in his stiff, cold way to the door.

"So the reason you tricked me to go to that brothel, was so I would be over come with compassion, and bring Sakura to you. Why? She holds no serious power, she would only make your army weak,"

"Yes, that is how she used to be. I have watched that village for years now, trying to recruit more ninjas. Sakura is the apprentice of Tsuande, so I watched her, just out of the corner of my eye, not really caring. That was, until a about a year ago when her chakra became so strong, I'd say it almost matched that of yours. Her medical skills are valued, and she might be able to rid the rest of the damage to my cursed arms. But, Sasuke, you were too much of an idiot to bring the girl here. To stupid, so now, I HAVE TO WAIT, AND WASTE VALUEABLE TIME TURNING HER AGINST HER VILLAGE. IT WILL TAKE TO LONG NOW, BECAUSE WE ARE TAKING HER, NOT HER COMING FREELY WITH YOU. IF YOU HAD BOUGHT HER, SHE WOULD BE OVER TAKEN WITH LOVE AND IMMMMEDAITLY JOIN ME. NOW LEAVE SASUKE, YOUR STUPIDY IS RUING MY DAY!" Sasuke charged out the door leaving a fuming sensei behind. It was safe to assume that during his training with him, right after lunch, Sasuke was going to pay for screwing up.

* * *

In the woods, Sakura sped happily over tree trunks, following the main road, but out of site, where she could be alone in the cool surroundings of the trees. Orochimaru had to be lying, why would he want her? 

'Still, I can't get Sasuke out of my head. I thought that after the first 4 years without him I had wised up, why won't his face leave my mind? That face, oh god, it burns so bad in my stomach to think of him!' Sakura groaned and increased her speed, ignoring the crackle of something to her left. The animals were awake, so she was less alert, less suspicious.

Back home, Naurto was probably still away on his A-rank mission, which he had been happily keeping from her. Sakura smiled, remembering that Ino's and Shikorumu's wedding was coming up, and basing on how Hinata's usually modest, shy manner had changed to angry and emotional, Sakura was pretty sure when she returned, Hinata might have a growing belly.

'I bet Naurto will explode when she tells him. There union was almost a year ago, I was wondering when she would get pregnant. I hope I can return in time, before Naurto, so I can see the look on his face!' Sakura jumped out of the trees, landing on the dusty road, leading into the village in front of her. She walked swiftly up the streets, listening to the constant chatter of people, the laughing woman and running children. How happy they all were. To bad there lord was going to die before noon.

"Excuse me sir, which way to the main house?" the fish seller pointed blindly to a larger, heavily decorated house, just up the road.

"Wouldn't go looking for work there if I were you missy. They say Lord Fando-Telie, is a corrupt, dishonorable old coot, who has committed some pretty bad acts. Got a couple death licenses out for him. Best leave the old man alone missy," she nodded, smiling at his denseness. Up the street, she walked to the house, cringing at the badly decorated building. Gold, silver, bronze and stone and with random sculptures and a overly colorful lawn. It was like looking at Ino's face when she thought she was sexy. Too much make-up, or in this case, to much decoration. Sakura traveled along the fence, looking for the kitchen. Not really in the mood to get more filth and blood on her robes, Sakura slipped into the kitchen.

Inside it was noisy and smelled of the sweet smell of sizzling meat mixed with the stench of human sweat. With the familiar bottle of poison in hand, she waited to hear if the family was having dinner, crouching down Sakura listened for any recognition of eating. Sure enough, she could hear the sounds of eating on the other wall. It had to be the dining room. Sakura knelt low and waited for the lord to demand more food, or a drink. Then she would slip some arsenic into the food, and bam, done, and she could go home to be with Hinata.

'Wonder what ever one is doing right now. This is such a pointless miss-' a heavy blow to the back of the head struck her down and Sakura fell to the floor, unconsouis.

A large man knelt and gripped her arms, hoisting the woman up and onto his shoulder, before turning to walk out of the house. Outside, his friends smirked at the fallen girl, watching her gorgeous hair whip in the slight wind. Their mission was done, they had secured Sakura for there boss, and now they were going to give Sakura to Orochimaru.

* * *

Inside his room, Sasuke lay down, watching the ceiling. His whole body was numb, and like a true 20 year old, he had been laying on his bed all day. Not doing anything, just laying and thinking. Her voice kept creeping into his ears, those ever brilliant green orbs looming over his. She was so, infuriating! After 8 years, 8 fucking years, and she was still acting as if he was her teammate, friend. Her stupid, immature crush. Sakura was just as annoying as ever, and it seemed Sasuke couldn't shake her form his mind. 

"Woman! I can't believe this, that her chakra power is almost to the same extent of mine. Hn, I should have killed her when I had the chance. If Orochimaru still commands me to stay, then Itachi will never die. I want him dead, on the ground. Crimson soaking my blade and his cold, lifeless eyes staring into mine. I want him to beg for everything. To ask forgiveness, and if Orochimaru is truly kidnapping this woman, she'll just get in the way of my training."

'_Sasuke-kun, why are you the only one who can make me cry so easily?' _Sasuke groaned, placing both hands over his eyes. So annoying!

"Popping up everywhere, proclaiming her idiotic love, just like that Yumi girl. I hate this, I just want peace, and not this god damned life. Let me kill Itchi Orochimaru, damn it, I have to train if she's almost my level. Still so weak. I thought I had let anger, and hatred consume me. I thought I had gotten obsessed, so why am I still like this!"

Sasuke flung out both arms, playing with the black silk sheets. His room was loft style, and his large, four poster bed stood off to the left side, right near the door that led to the small balcony. The white curtains billowed out in the wind, causing shadows to play on the wood floor. It was a small room, and besides the grand bed, it only contained a small kitchen, boxed off with a counter top and snuck beside the bathroom. There were a few black chairs, surrounding a coffee table and white rug. And off to the right were a few bookcases, plus a small, rectangular wardrobe. Simple, and clean,. Mostly because he never did anything in it. The bathroom was larger then the kitchen, with a white stone shower and granite countertop. Very nice, but the small stairs, clinging to the balcony was his favorite. They led out of the balancing, to the back where there was a small, private hot springs.

Apparently there were numerous ones, but Sasuke got the room with t he private entrance. If you continued down the path, past a small hut where they kept weapons, was an unused garden. Every bush over grown and on the flower path. The mainly used herb garden was in the front, so nobody cared for the flower garden. It was worthless. Like a woman he knew.

* * *

I know this one was short, more of a connecter then any real substance, but there are two chapters, so chilly-o. Besides, I haven't updated my other story in a while. Remember please, 10 reviews an update. Much thanks to **azianlovable **and my friend **Trunksmybaby.** You guys kick serious ass. Lemons are coming up, although for the next chapter, i'm not sure rape is a lemone. oops, I've said to much! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke stood tall, breathing deeply and heavily. Orochimaru watched him eagerly, that snake like smirk caressing his lips.

"Again!" Sasuke charged, gathering a ball of chakra in his hand. He plunged it into the ground, stirring the dirt. "Missed again, pity," Sasuke grinned beneath the shadow of his black bangs. Orochimaru frowned and looked around, expecting something. From below a rumbling began, and the man leaned up to move. Too late, as a bright purple light engulfed his body and Orochimaru let out a howl, the powerful blow eating away at his flesh. Sasuke stood, pulling his arm out of the ground and breathing heavily. Too much energy had been used, and the boy swayed on his feet.

Orochimaru was worse, his body badly burned from the blow. "Where did you learn a move like that," he growled, throwing his black mane upwards so he could look into his pupil's eyes.

"Hn. Are we done?" Sasuke moved to leave, limping out of the courtyard, leaving his sensei to watch angrily. Once Sasuke was in the building, Orochimaru crashed to the ground.

'Damn that boy. He's become to strong, to fast. One would think he sold his soul to the devil. With his little episode with Sakura, it seems he is angry today. Hn, knowing she had killed him so easily seems to have affected my ignorant student,'

He rose, cringing slightly. The man began to work his way back into the house, leaving there training yard a mess of upturned ruble and dirt. Inside Orochimaru seated himself in his chair, glancing toward his ever faithful student, Kabuto.

"I see young Sasuke has grown stronger,"

"Yes, but his powers have no structure Soon the boy will work himself to death, before his brother is dead," They laughed, a low, bitter sound that shook there bodies.

"Still, Sasuke doesn't seem to need you anymore, does he?" Like a cold front from the north, the room became a barren cold. Stillness and udder frostiness.

"Don't you have something to do? Someone to train, or bandage. Maybe a woman to torture?"

"Hn," the man turned out the door, leaving Orochimaru alone, until he came running back in, a smile plastered below those glasses.

"What is it now?"

"Here's something to brighten your day. May I present, the one and only cherry blossom," Sakura's lifeless body was carried unceremoniously into the room, dropped like a sack of potatoes in the middle. Her lean muscles and elegant hair spilled out across the wood, and the men gathered around there master.

"We have brought her,"

"I see that. Still asleep is she, when did you take her?"

"Around midday, it took a few hours to get here, but we never stopped out pace. We kept going, running until we thought our lungs might burst. It was so hot and-"

"Stop your jabbering. She is alive correct?"

"Yes,"

"Good, take her to an empty training room. Do not disturb her sleep, let the woman awake on her own," they nodded and the leader gripped her arms, heaving her up once again before turning to enter the hallway. "One more thing, do not tell Sasuke-kun his dear friend had arrived. This is to stay our secret until further notice. Understood?"

They nodded and moved to leave, leaving there leader to haul the girl into the hall, and into a room where Sakura was dumped, like luggage, on the cold, wood floor.

* * *

Sasuke was in his room, staring up at the ceiling and holding his right wrist. True, he had been working on different types of moves, that one along them, but they all came at a price. Sasuke had yet to find a way to perform his made-up skills without damaging himself. His wrist throbbed, and like a bug bite it had turned an awful red, swelling slightly. The day had gone quickly, the majority of it haven been spent here, I his room. Then a small bowl of rice for lunch and his 2 hour long training with Orochimaru. After the harsh conditioning and jutsu practicing, they had spared for half an hour, of course ending with Sasuke the victor, three times in a row.

Now, most likely supper time, he listened to the birds outside, there constant chirping and lasting songs echoing in his room. Outside came a knock, most likely his dinner. Sasuke never ate, and he ignored the knocking. When the tapping stopped, he rolled of the bed, moving to lay on the floor for meditation. The he would go take a bath in the hot springs, and sleep, trying to get Itachi's face out of his dreams.

* * *

Sakura's eyes felt heavy and sticky when she awoke, and instinctively she moved to brush the sleep out of her green eyes. It hurt, and she moaned as she brushed the yellow crumbs off her.

'Where am I?' In a state of terror and panic, Sakura stood up, backing into a wall. In front of her was a room. A simple, plain room, complete with door and window. That was it, just the hard wood floor Sakura had been sleeping on, a small window that let in the morning light, a heavy door on the other side. She stood, feeling her joints pull out. It felt like she had slept four days, and every muscle in her body ached. Sakura groaned, and pushed off the floor, reaching for the window. No, it was to small, thin and long, put more like a slit, that let in little light.

She gave up, falling to the floor and sitting up against the wall, staring blankly at the door.

'How did I get here, all I can recall is the smell of meat. Yes! That's right, I was in the kitchen, and then, then nothing. I was knocked out! Oh Sakura you stupid girl!' She pounded her fist to the floor angrily, letting her pink hair fall in rapid flow over both eyes. Tears formed quickly, and streamed down her cheeks. She felt so, so helpless, like, like she was once again the one everyone saved. She had no say in her life, just a bystander.

'That's right, Sakura, the one who can't pursue. Follow through, or even defend the people she cares for!' Sakura wiped away her tears, sitting upright and struggling not to yawn. It was early, the sun was still tired, and hadn't even begun to work its hard rays on the earth. She growled angrily and stood, determination In her eyes.

* * *

Orochimaru laughed, smiling savagely before keeling over in his chair, glancing at Kabuto. "Throwing her body against the door! Ha, ha! What a fighter, this is amazing. After being drugged, she must realize who took her. Beating her self against a solid oak door, hoping it will break. I say that deserves a reward. Shall we see this little fighter!" Orochimaru stood, still laughing. He progressed down the hall way, turning his body to face her room. Sure enough, from inside you could here a loud slam, then hard breathing, then another slam. He chuckled before gripping the bolt, and pulling the door open. Sakura flew out, as she had just been ready to travel the door again.

"Orochimaru, you pig!" she flung out both fists, using one to hit him in the chin, the other already gripped, and forced downward. He laughed harder, and she struggled harder, trying to break free of his hands.

"Little Sakura just doesn't give up. Hn, well, I will have to break you then. You have been asleep since yesterday, and surprise, surprise, I have taken your weapons and silly little poisons. You are all alone in my fortress. Sakura, there are guards posted around the walls, which are tall, and have a chakra guard, so you can not leave the compound. The whole place is my army. All my army, so leaving is not a option. I suggest you come with me Sakura, because we have matters to discuss.

With that he pulled Sakura's body down the hall, the whole way her kicking at the air, trying to get her wrist free. She managed to pull away, only for him ,the whole time laughing, to pull her over his shoulder. He cut her thigh, demonstrating a point. She ignored him ,and continued to kick and beat at his back. Finally they started up the stairs, moving forward with him smirking and her laughing.

"Orochimaru, you are a dirty, disgusting pig. Leave me. And let me down, I am a grown woman. You are a sadistic, brutal beast. I command you to let me down. If you don't I'll rip your-"

Orochimaru moved to an empty room, another training room, but with a sleeping mat of to the side. She tossed Sakura onto the floor, ignoring her moans as her body made contact with the hard surface. He turned to lean against the wall, watching as she moved away from him, a new fear in her eyes.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Never! I would never betray my village!"

"Oh? Even after your capture, you resist? Stupid child. Just give me your powers, I am sick of waiting!" She smirked and looked away.

"Never," he bit back his anger, and whipped around to leave, closing the door and bolting it. Through the wood he called out.

"Woman, you will just have to stay here and think about it, until your answer is the correct one. Understand. Good!" He left and Sakura stood up, running against the door and beating it angrily with her fists. The wood scratched her soft skin, and turned them red and bloody. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing tiredly. This wasn't right. How could this of happened. She was now the prisoner of her villagers number one enemy. This wasn't her week at all.

* * *

Sasuke watched the moon through the kitchen window. Yumi poured him another glass of sake, smiling wickedly and pushing it towards him eagerly.

"Drink up Sasuke, the evening is young," Sasuke ignored her, keeping his hands over his mouth, pressed firmly, as he stared through the wooden bars. The moon was a crescent, waxing. It had such a white gleam, almost to majestic. Finally he threw back the shot, making that his third. He stood up, pushing back his chair. The kitchen was a large room, with a section made just for the army. Although Sasuke was expected to eat at the grand table with Orochimaru and his favorites, formal diner had been canceled, for some unknown reason. Sasuke turned upward and left the crowded kitchen, leaving behind the noise and smell of the intoxicating meat. Through the hallway and into a empty training room. It was time for what he did best, fighting. He fondled a few different knifes before grasping the longest, picking it up and tossing it behind his left shoulder, The metal spun in a torpedo of air, hitting a punching bag square in the middle.

Sasuke turned and began his training, tossing knifes, practicing with his 4 pointed sword and throwing punch after punch onto the bags,. Soon, the room was full of the sweat smell of sweat, and cool night air. Outside, the birds were silent, and the sounds of drunk ninjas were singing out.

"We are the feared. The dark ones! Ninjas of the night! Ninja's of the night! Bad-ass!" they laughed heartily and Sasuke shook his head, exiting the room and leaving the torn up bags standing still on the floor. He walked through t he empty room, knowing Orochimaru was where he always was, in his room, trying to find a way to rid his arm of the scars that plagued him, and the small hints of pain that took hold whenever he was to active.

Up the creaking stairs, Sasuke watched a group of 4, male, lean against the door to a empty room. The house had numerous empty 'guest rooms', but Sasuke knew these were low ranking ninjas, who were basically just numbers, no real powers. Their drunken bodies swayed as they heaved away the bolt, and pressed into the door, pushing it open. The leader walked inside, talking quiet to whoever had been locked in. Instantly he flew back out, his head hitting the wall and sliding down, where he began to bleed.

Nasty, crimson blood of a drunken idiot, but Sasuke knew as Orochimaru's apprentice, it was his duty to stop this idiotic squabbling. Still, he stayed concealed in the dark. His body motionless on the steps

Two more men went inside, only to have one flown out while the other wrestled with whoever was inside, cursing angrily. The final man, still un hurt, was tall, brutish, and drunk. But Sasuke knew him to be good at tactics, not all stupid as he seemed.

"You haven't eaten in almost two days little woman. You're weak and you have been stuck in here, using up your strength to break free. You have no weapons and there are 4 of us, all bigger, and heavier then you. I'd give in to us. The minute my team took you, I knew I wanted you, your creamy skin, those big eyes!" the man moved into the room, leaving his companion to bleed on the floor, while the other one staggered upwards, his rotting teeth up in a crooked smile.

Inside, the woman resisted, making the floor shake and the men laugh. Sasuke moved forward. Although rape was common along these men, who usually demonstrated there superiority in surrounding villages, any prisoner of Orochimaru had to have permission to be abused. Sasuke walked forward, still debating to interfere, just to kick there asses, or just leave it be. He really didn't care if some prisoner was getting raped, it happened often, it didn't concern him.

Inside the woman was crying, and he could hear her clothing being ripped away as he neared the room, on his way to his own. He stopped out side and glanced in, watching as the big man let his pans fall to the floor. The other one was pulling the naked, struggling female before him, with help of his friend they pushed her down onto both knees, her gleaming pink hair shining in the moonlight. Sasuke's eyes widened as her mouth was pulled open, and forced onto the man's small, gruesome instrument. She chocked and tried to bite down, but they laughed and began using her head to thrust. Sasuke felt anger like never before and he burst in to the room, killing him instantly with a ball of chakra, the other two leapt back, dropping the sobbing Sakura to the floor, leaving her to shake, trying to cover her naked breasts.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Our apologies Master Sasuke! We did not know the prisoner was off limits, we just wanted a little fun. We weren't going to kill her or nothing!"

"No, just rape her. Get out of my sight Now! And take his body with you. Expect a visit tomorrow," they knew what that meant and darted out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone to gaze at the pitiful woman.

"Get up Sakura," She cried harder, trying to get out of his sight. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and reached down, trying to get her arms. She lurched away from his touch, shaking violently.

"No, I said NO!" Sasuke pulled off his robe top, tossing the it on the shaking girl, it didn't do much, as it reached just barely below her but, but it was enough. Scooping her up, she trembled harder, like a flightless bird, both wings broken, he carried her quickly, bridal style, to Orochimaru's room.

Not even bothering to ask permission, he charged in, like a gladiator, walking over the broken pieces of wood and now dusty carpet.

"You left her all alone in there, all last night, all today. You left Sakura alone and at the hands of those bastard soldiers you call your army!" The man sighed heavily from his place on the floor, where he had been meditating.

"Raped her already. Hn, I thought they would could out at least until tomorrow night. Oh well, lesson learned, right Sakura," she was still to frightened to respond, just shivering in Sasuke's close hold.

"A lesson? Trying to teach a lesson by having that brute make her give him a…." he trailed off, looking down into Sakura's green orbs, that were staring into the distance. She was humming softly, a sad, child like tune, and her body had resorted to a slight tremor.

"Yes, well. Now maybe Sakura under stands this isn't a vacation to see Sasuke-kun. This is real, and I own her life now. Sasuke, give the girl to me, I'll see to it she gets a proper room, and maybe some clothing and food,"

"NO! You expect me to let her stay alone in a apartment after what just happened. She was weak and over powered. No, to risky. She'll stay with me, away from those treacherous dogs. You have the kitchen send me food, and make sure they know if anyone so much as glances at Sakura the wrong way, I'll rip there eyes out. They'll pay, those men, all 3 of them will get a visit tomorrow, understood!": his sensei nodded, throwing a hand towards the door, not paying attention.

"Yes, yes, take the princess to your room. I'm sure you have many things you want to ah, catch up on. Just try no t to make to much noise, in your lust. Its getting to be late,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Please feel free to add what you liked, didn't, and want to happen. I am merely a tool for the story to emerge from. Ask anything, say anything, do you want poetic descriptive, or just the main facts. Hard core lemons, or sweet, seductive limes. Tell me please,I am you slave of the written tounge. 


	6. Chapter 6

Light leaked against his body, casting his shadow upon the semi sleeping woman. She moved, glancing up at him, her eyes fixed on the growing black disease on his neck. Her smile turned down, and he climbed eagerly onto the bed.

"What, Sasuke, what are you doing?" he covered her dainty lips with his strong jaw, making sure she was breathing in him, and him alone. They moved quickly, her tongue inviting him in and licking his teeth gratefully.

"Mmmm, what…what…what…are you doing?"

"Shut up," he pushed her further into the bed, causing the pillow to flop onto the awaiting floor. His hands gripped her hair, pushing her further against his face, breathing the scent of soap and sweat. They moved against each other lips, fighting for dominance. Finally she gave in and allowed his hands to creep up her side, pushing up the short shirt until she was naked beneath him. The shirt hung off her arms, causing her bare breasts to sway gently out in the open. She moaned eagerly, allowing him to knead at the flesh, causing the tight coiling in her stomach to grow, shooting fire throughout her body.

"More," her hands left the bed, where they had been puling into the sheets, to fall on his bare chest. Slowly she ran her hands down the hard muscles, to finger on the hem of his pants. He moved off her, taking away his mouth to drip a small trail of salvia on her chin. He licked it up, starting to travel down her throat with wet, hot kisses. She panted, attempting to pull off his bottoms. His hands pulled with hers, his body rising onto all fours so the cloth could get pushed down.

Softly he rolled her over on the bed, so he to lay naked on top of her. She captured his lips again, moving her tongue against his.

"So, this is how I will loose it all," she murmured as he broke away, moving his hands to push her thighs away. She struggled against him, trying to leave his strong hold. Slowly the woman managed to roll him over, so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She reached her hands down to play with protruding the hip bone, bringing her head down, their eyes locked the whole time. She ran her fragile hands up his chest, trying to calm the black, glowing disease that was spreading rapidly now, quicker then ever before.

"Stop your transformation," she whispered, before bringing her hands further down, until they lay at the place of his and her own discomfort. The large rod was prodding against her legs, and every time she moved, the dry, hot object pushed harder.

She brought a hand to stroke the base, ignoring the black curls that lay around him. She took him into her hand, gasping slightly as his eyes flickered between black and red, before settling with the blood thirsty shade. He moved into her grasp, and with a new confidence, a wicked grin sped onto her lips, as she traced his tip, teasing the struggling man.

Finally, he couldn't take, and her head came hard own onto him, pushing down, his hands digging into the scalp. It felt so good, her head bobbing up and down. Random traces, licking the base, creeping up the long and thick member, her lips sucking and spreading against him. Her eyes were dangerously flashing, and she smiled into him, before removing her mouth and pumping him to his release, both hands griped against him and her soul rising with his climax.

"Yes. Good woman, harder bitch!" her shocked face clenched as his large piece changed into a regular sized, tan thing, squirting evilly onto her front and arms. The dark black hair, messily spread across the black sheets, turned sandy brown, and his black disease disappeared. More hands crowded onto her skin, different fingers stroking at her sides and cupping her breasts.

She tried to scream, but cold, strange lips pressed against hers, biting her tongue and making tears scatter down her cheeks. His body was gone, but ghost like, translucent images flashed in her vision, and the hot, small pricks of war lords and criminals felt up her back, all of them humping her hot flesh eagerly. She raised her hand stop both ears, crying out, screaming her refusal.

"No, no more!" she sobbed harder, as she felt darkness engulf her, but the pearly white images of the men still pumping away. She could feel their slimy cum hanging in her hair, drying on her skin. She screamed, and then, nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on the side of the chair, eyeing the girl. She was moaning, her body curling and uncurling, both hands clenched into the sheets. Her face was torn between pain and excitement, and he could see her lips move, as if she was forming some foreign word. She gasped, letting out a low moan and moving to her side. Scraping her hands along side her own waist, feeling her self and bring both hands to her waist. Suddenly her smile stopped, and her cat like purrs turned into heavy breathing. She thrashed about, puling up the sheets and lifting her body, as if trying to shake something off her self.

"No! No more!" Sasuke stood, walking up to his bed, and griping Sakura's forearms. She was still struggling, and he pushed her body down. There was no way Sasuke could get any work or sleep done with her moaning or screaming like this. He held the girl down until tears slipped underneath her eyelids and stormed down the pale face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she began to silently cry.

'What, what the hell?' it wasn't until her own hands clenched around his did Sasuke try to pull away.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up. I can't get any work done with you screaming. Sleep quieter," she moaned, a hurtful moan, not the lustful, desirable one that had made both of Sasuke's heads perk up. (Sry couldn't resist)

She seemed to calm down, her eyelids flickering, but her body clamed, and slowly but surely she was at rest, her body laying in submission. Sasuke moved away, leaving her fast asleep on the bed.

The moon was high in the sky, so sleep felt like a good idea, and although he had work to do, Sasuke trudged over to the high backed navy couch. Glancing up at Sakura, a moment passed where he regretted taking the woman into his apartment.

His original plan was to get Sakura out of here as fast as he could. Walk as if to take her to train, approach one of the hidden doors that were stuck in the gate, and push Sakura out. Easy. She would vamoose, and hopefully, not sent ninjas back. If he could get her back to Kohana by the end of the week, she might be late, but not to the extend they would suspect something. He hoped to god that maybe she would have the intelligence to not tell them she had been abducted. Of course though, the more he relied in Sakura not to tell, the worse his plan sounded.

"Jesus, what am I going to do about you," he muttered before falling into the couch. The night was silent, and the drunken sounds of other residents had faded, leaving only the gently hooting of owls, and the whisper of the wind. Sakura slept soundly in her bed, dreams and nightmares no longer plaguing her thoughts.

Sasuke lay absentmindedly on the couch, his body in a ridged, ready position. Although he slept, it was the sleep of a villain. Never truly asleep, always aware. Ready to strike on unwanted visitors, ready to grab out and kill. Sasuke slept, but his mind was torn in half. Sakura's childhood face flashing in his mind. Her startled green eyes when he refused the apple she had tried to coax him to eat, the strain in her face as he transformed for the first time. Even her chocked voice, her anxious sing song melody, calling his name.

Then, that seducing, new body, swaying towards him, in his own drunkenness, not realizing she was a ninja in disguise, with such strong chakra, and such a strong body. That face, smirking, evil, enjoying his death. Then, her tears, flowing like rapids into her long hair. The man, forcing her pink lips around his member. It was grotesque, and in his dream, vomit spilled over onto the floor, and Sasuke suffocated, dying slowly.

The night grew on, and frequently the man shook, turning over on the couch. His makeshift bed squeaked under him and he cursed the noise silently, before slipping into the abyss of a dream.

Pink blossoms were falling rapidly, pooling like water at Sasuke's feet. Eyeing the strange rain, with his silent stare, Sasuke whipped around, hearing the sound of sweet laugher. Everything was just pink, just pink and it swayed his body, causing him to fall heavily into the growing cushion.

He gagged as the sea grew, and grew, and grew, causing him to surrender in the soft, firm grip of Sakura blossoms. It kicked him out, spitting the boy backwards into darkness. That sweet, intoxicating laughter turning into husky, manly pants. In front of him, through the darkness was a spotlight. A man, naked, reveling a taunt, firm ass and strong, muscled thigh. Wrapped around his waist were slender, pale legs. This man was pushing the female hard, up against a wall. There bodies pressing against each other. They seemed to notice Sasuke, and the man moved away, dropping the female hard. Her pink hair covering the top of her breasts, falling barely to reach the perked nipples.

She raised a hand, and began to push away the never ending hair, until finally Sasuke had a view of her dangerously sexy eyes, watching him like a animal in heat. She flexed out her legs, running a hand to her thigh, while the other played with her left breast. A moan escaped his lips, as a sudden tightness filled his pants. She threw her head back, panting as a hand ran down to her core, playing with the lips before she moved upward, allowing her wandering digits to dig inside. Instantly, Sasuke felt the hot, think member pulse upward, and he tried to ignore it as Sakura began to fondle her self, gasping, never looking away from Sasuke's eyes. She smiled as a orgasm shook her body, casing the smile to slide off her face, as she tortured her self. Her lips parted slightly as she began again.

"Sasuke, take me. Harder Sasuke! More!" she pumped in and out, her slimy, white cum spilling out and dripping like rain onto her inner thigh and hands.

Again she reached her peak, and she fell onto the floor, playing with her breasts before taking her fingers into her lips, and sucking them dry. Sasuke couldn't take the heat building in his chest as he watched her ribs heave up and down, breast being squeezed and un-squeezed. A hand crept down, and slipped underneath the cloth, so it rested at the base of the gigantic erection. He played with himself, watching anxiously as the man walked over to Sakura, grabbing her arms and heaving her limp body up on into him. His large penis was slammed into her tight canal, and she instantly was alert, running her self up and down his body. The dark haired man stayed calm, but his breathing matched with Sasuke's, as they both worked to find there release with Sakura. Him inside, Sasuke with her image. She moaned, bouncing up and down hard as he strained upward, causing his mess of black hair to be thrown backward His red, sharing eyes glancing over to Sasuke. Sasuke's arousal hurt to bad, he pounded, but no matter how much he stroked himself, his release wasn't coming.

Sakura was pounding away on Sasuke, her eyes tearing with passion as she released, allowing him to use her body a little longer until he came as well. They humped a little further until he leaned down, capturing his lips. They turned there attention to Sasuke, who's hands were pumping, trying desperately to cause a orgasm. Sakura smiled, and laughed. Together, the both laughed, and Sasuke felt the sun hit his face.

Breathing heavily Sasuke jolted upward, his eyes glazed over in anger. The morning sun was beating downwards into the room through the tall, glass windows on the other side. Sakura's sleeping image was illuminated by the light, and Sasuke sighed, realizing his arousal was still strong, painfully throbbing. Getting up, he hurried to the bathroom, ready for another cold shower.

* * *

For now, Sakura was content laying in the massive bed, her naked flesh laying under the silky black sheet. Through the door on the opposite side of the room, the heavy sound of water was splashing against the tiles inside, echoing through the wood and into the main area. Sakura could only assume and hope, that Sasuke was on the other side. His masculine, muscular body under the heavy spray of water, and not the man who had tried to…to have sex with her.

Even though the morning sun was streaming through the window, casting shadows on the wall, Sakura shivered, drawing the sheet around her breasts, and hunching up, so her body was curved over her knees. She clenched her knees with her arms, placing her head on them. It didn't make sense, how could this happen. She was caught. Caught, like a wild animal, she had been hunted down and captured. She had been imprisoned, giving Orochimaru a good laugh after throwing her body against the door. Now that she thought about it, it had been a stupid thing, to try to brake through that door. No matter, the fact was, she had been humiliated. Sakura had given numerous blowjobs, all for her work. But having someone force her onto her knees, and use his hands to pound her mouth, it was monstrous. It was a whole different story.

The water stopped, and a door slid open. She bit her lip, trembling slightly.

'Let it be him. Let it me him,' The shiny knob turned and she gasped. Sasuke walked out, his hair still dripping. His chest shining in the light, water droplets clinging to his six back, the narrow hip bones producing from underneath the white towel. It fell to his knees, and hesitantly a hand clutched it, holding it closer as Sasuke walked to the wardrobe. He reached for the top. Lifting a small, colorful bundle. He tossed it onto the bed, the robes separating from each other and scattering across the bed. Sasuke turned to glance underneath his hair at Sakura. She was trembling, her small body shaking underneath the sheet.

"Orochimaru had these brought up. Wear them. I recommend a shower. Use whatever is in there. Then meet me out here," Sasuke turned away, ending the conversation as he dug through a pile of clothing, to find his own garb. Sakura, trembling, reached down and clasped her hands around a yellow robe. It was long, to big, and fell about he knees. She hesitantly, dropped the sheet, just as fast pulling the robe on. Gathering the rest of the clothing, she got off the bed, waling slowly to the bathroom. She glance inside, throwing a hesitant look back to Sasuke.

"Are, are you-"

"Just hurry up. I have to get you out of here. Hurry up!" she flinched, but nodded, walking into the room. Inside was a wide, but short room. It had a tall shower off to the side, a toilet tucked away behind a hip high wall, and a bar, littered with towels and random bottles. She picked up a towel, feeling the soft material up against her face.

"I, I guess, I'll clean myself up," Sakura went to the wet shower, grasping the high knob and turning it slightly. A trickle of freezing cold water fell from the tall spout.

'Sasuke either used up all the hot water, or he took a freezing shower!' she turned it all the way, letting the quick blast of water spring down. Soon steam rolled up wards, the misty fog devouring the mirror and creating a heavy, heated atmosphere. Sakura dropped her robe, stepping in to the base. Inside, there was only one, round bottle, and she held in gingerly, determining if it was safe to wash with. Placing it down, she resorted to just rinsing her body.

The coral locks sliding down wards, becoming plastered to her scalp as she ran a hand up and down her flesh, silently washing her self. The water pounded away on her back, and Sakura sighed, leaning against the tiled wall.

'How am I going to get out of here. Sasuke is right, I'm weak. The only thing I can do is act. Become someone new. It's like, like I'm better at being my roles, better then just being myself. I can be cocky, or sweet, or tempting. I don't even know how to act anymore! But, even if Sasuke is right, Naurto said I was strong. Yah, he said I was strong. that's why Tsuande stopped teaching me, because I had surpassed her. That's why I'm a ninja. I'm skilled, I'm fearless. Ever since Sasuke came into my life, its like I immediately excepted my fate, to believe him and be weak! I'm not weak, I'm strong! I'm strong!'

"I'm strong!" Sasuke looked up from where he sat on the couch. It came again, and the water turned off.

"I'm not weak!" he smirked and leaned backwards, glad she was almost done. The sun was rising rapidly, and breakfast was almost ready to be served. Orochimaru had spies, Sasuke could feel there eyes watching through the window. He knew the walls had ears. Sakura's escape had to be postponed. Either that, or the fact she was screaming she was strong in the shower might be a onset of insanity, and she was as good as dead.

Sasuke stood, walking over to the bed. He lay across the torn up sheets, listening for Sakura. The door creaked open and he glanced over.

"Are you serious!" he tried not to laugh, as the girl walked forward. She was wearing a mans robe. It was long, falling before knees, and a white slash was tied around her pretty waist. The top was meant for a shirt underneath, but all she had was white tape, binding in her breasts. The makeshift out fit looked good on her, hugging her curves, but still giving much to the imagination.

She was trying to roll up the sleeves, as they fell way past her hands. Finally, she took out a knife, and sliced them where they began at the shoulders. Taking the extra material, she cut it again, so a small strip lay I her palm. She used the dark blue material to tie up her long hair. It stuck elegantly to her head, and she finished with slicked, high pony tail. Her thin face and pink stained lips were even more glamorous with out hair falling in there way.

"Sasuke, thank-you. Last night I mean. I, I don't know why I couldn't defend myself. It's, it's strange, that I was so helpless. Forgive me, I know I'm just being a nuisance again. I'm going to leave, as soon as I can. But thank-you, for getting me away from them," he nodded briskly, moving toward the door.

"You're my old teammate. I won't let that snake hurt you. Its my fault for letting them, do that. I'll get you away from here," she just nodded. They moved together, out the door, Sakura walking tightly to Sasuke's side. He was leading her down the stairs, and into the crowded entrance room. It grew deafly quiet as Sasuke walked down, eyeing them. His foot steps resounding off the tall ceiling. They stared hungrily up at him, like a dog at his masters feat during supper.

Sakura hung back, breathing hard as anxiety shook her being. Sasuke turned and threw her a angry glare, and Sakura moved into sight, following him down. S-class criminals watched her, their faces expressionless as she walked off the last step, sticking close to Sasuke and turning her face to the floor. They were roaming her body with there eyes, looking for weakness, something they could use against her. Her arrival had spread like wild fire across the camp, and soon everyone new about Sasuke's childhood lover, Orochimaru's new pet, the Sakura girl. Many of the woman, who's favoritism of Sasuke was sadly similar to his old fan girls, were studying the scared woman eagerly, knowing full well, not only had she spent the night in the house, on the forbidden upper floor, but in the same room as Sasuke! It was almost enough for their evil black blood to boil. The men watched her to, stricken at the fact they had not gotten a piece of her. The death of there comrade at the hands of there master was common, but the fact was, he had gotten a piece of ass. A very sexy piece of ass that was clinging to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, you and our guest have arrived. Breakfast is ready to begin, if you'll follow me to the dining room," she followed the men down the familiar hallway, where

she had been first locked up. People started talking again, and she could feel their eyes probing her back. She hurried down it, trying to keep up with Sasuke's long

strides. Finally they reached a tall doorframe, inside the sounds of silverware clanging and the aroma of meat. Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of food.

She hadn't eaten in two days, this was heavenly. Sasuke went in, and she followed, knowing fully aware of who was inside.

* * *

I really out did myself. This one is super long! You guys rock! 18 reviews for the last chapter alone! I have a super bid proj. due wend, so don't expect an uptade until next sat, thats why this one is so long. alos, if you like inuyasha, I'm going to write a sesshomau and kagome fic. It will be out by the end of june! Love to all,

-red


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the shortness, its just that i'm doing this in the thirty mintes I have until my car gets back from getting gas and I join my family at out cabin! Fun, fun fun! Since I get to bing my bf, he claims he's going to drive, but I think not. Roadtrip. lol, enjoy and review please!

* * *

Sakura sat at the table, eyeing the other people anxiously. For the most part, it was silent, only the scraping of sliver ware against the fine china plates. A few of the men weren't eating, but sat, waiting for their master to excuse them. Yes, Orochimaru was sitting at the head, clad in a white robe, displaying even paler skin and making those evil oddly colored eyes shine out from under the jet black hair. His hair hung in front of his face, the greasy, oily stands sticking to his head. Sakura played nervously with her own hair, averting her eyes to her lap. It felt strange to be in the makeshift robe, among other things.

When she had entered, instantly every man's eyes flew to her. She could feel there gazes penetrating her body, but just as quickly, the men had stopped. Orochimaru hadn't even spoken to them, just gave a curt nod and continued devouring his meal. Sasuke took her to the end of the table, sitting beside her, so she was shielded from the rest of the people. About 10 ninjas sat at the elaborate table, some eating, and some staring off into space. The majority looked either heavily armed, or had huge muscles that could easily knock Sakura to the floor.

She new better then to eat the rice that was sitting in front of her, or to drink the water or anything else for that matter. After what had happened last night, she knew her presence meant only one thing too the soldiers. Fresh meat.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, can we go," she whispered softly. A few of the men around her snickered. Sasuke looked at her, as if annoyed she was there. HE nodded, and placed his own rice bowl down, the contents only half eaten.

"Orochimaru, I need to speak to you," some of the men laughed, and made obnoxious noises that usually were left for teenagers classrooms.

"Is that so? After the meal Sasuke. If you wish, you may take her outside. Do not leave Sasuke, or I will kill her," Sasuke didn't even pause as he stood up, pushing the chair out from the table, and gripping Sakura's arm angrily. He hurried out, leaving the room with Sakura running beside him, obviously scared. As soon as they had burst through the doors, he pushed her down a darkened hallway, and began toward a slit of light at the end.

"Are you taking me home Sasuke?"

"No," She gasped and tried to pull away, but he continued down the hallway, almost reaching their destination.

"But, but Sasuke. You can't expect me to stay here. You really don't want me to be here. I don't want to be here. I would want to be anywhere but here. Please, let me leave. They'll come looking for me, you know Naruto when he's upset. They'll track me down like there is no tomorrow and when they find you they'll-"

"Why do you always have to talk so much? Give those lips a rest for once. Its hurts my ears and you are destroying my train of thought. Sakura, the night I left you blubbered on about screaming really loud too! Just shut the hell up for once!"

"Yah, well just like in the chunin exams, you didn't save me. Naruto did. And you're not saving me now are you!" he slammed her body into a wall, her head hitting the wood hard. She glared into his pools of liquid ebony hard, not even realizing her lips were dangerously close to his or the fact he was holding his body down with hers, their forms molding together. No, the younger Sakura would have, but not Sakura the women, who had left behind her straight figure and Sasuke when she was 13.

"Shut up you persistent bitch!" she tried to kick, but he caught her leg with his own and slammed her back against the wall. She squirmed underneath him, and elbowed his face. She managed to drop to the floor and turn away, before he caught her arms and once again heaved the woman upward. He pushed her away, and she slammed into the opposite wall, staring up at him.

"Fine! I'll leave on my own accord. Not to hard. I'll just leave!"

"Ha, and you were supposed to be the smart one! You haven't eaten in 2 days, you have been poisoned, beaten, and raped! Not only that, but even in your best health everyone in this complex out does your powers. Don't make me laugh," he scoffed and began to walk away. She pushed away from the wall, and followed him, her fists clenched. He was walking toward the slit of sunlight towards the back, and she eyed him angrily, until he opened a door and sunlight filtered in.

Sakura gasped, and ran into the warmth, pushing her self in front of him and spinning into the crisp morning air. Yes, it had been to long since she had seen the light, and it felt so good on her skin. She swung around to face Sasuke, her angry eyes replaced with her usual smile and dancing emerald orbs. He had his 'I am Uchiha, the avenger, leave me alone, I am superior' face on, but his eyes looked happier, like they knew something she didn't. They were on a porch, looking out into a large courtyard, evidently a training ground.

There were people sparing, oblivious to Sasuke and Sakura. She looked at them eagerly, watching as they chucked knifes, twirling enormous double ended swords all encrusted with gems, real or fake. The all looked like regular people. Except for the fact some had ugly scars or extra limbs. Sasuke advanced forward, and Sakura quickly picked up the pace next to him.

"If you are so keen on escaping, then there are only a few ways. If you earn his trust, and he decides to let you live, then if ever on a mission, leave. But, as you will most likely never earn his trust, he will try to maker a deal. But Sakura, Sakura, if you ever make a deal with him, I'll kill you myself. Never make a deal with the devil, because it will never turn out right," he had moved over to a large stone trunk, and had leafed through it, drawing out an oddly shaped knife. It was like a P with spikes, and he caressed the sharp blade before throwing it where Sakura had just stood.

She growled as she landed next to him, her eyes furious that he had just attached her. "The only way, is to get stronger," he grinned his Sasuke smile, before disappearing and slashing at her back with a wooden practice stick. She jumped away and tried to keep up with him. But the angry pats from his stick seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Wait, they were! She kicked the ground and a layer of dust showered on the illusion, making the imaginary swats at her disappear. She punched right, and felt for a second the doughy substance of a cheek. Before she could guess though, her body was flung out ward and into someone else, who seemed to have a tail. They didn't have time to make her pay though, because Sakura was up, beating out toward invisible air.

"Stop," immediately, as if a cold hand had captured her body, Sakura turned and looked up too Orochimaru's voice. E smiled coldly, as Sasuke skidded next to her, partially shielding her from sight.

"What do you want?"

"You and I need to have a little chat,"  
"Fine, let me take her to my room-"

"No, I think if our little guest is capable of eating and training with you, she should get to know some of our other residents. Lets see, find her a nice female partner, so little Sakura won't feel so out of place. Must be so scary for her, hmm, what a pity,"

"Master Orochimaru! I'll watch her until Master Sasuke returns. It would be a honor," Yumi stepped out of the crowd, her dirty blonde hair swinging around her waist seductively. She flashed a smug smile at Sakura, who bit a lip, glancing up at Sasuke. He to turned, frowning distastefully at Yumi, before looking into Sakura's eyes. She begged him with her gaze not to leave her alone, with theses strangers. But he knew he had no power over Orochimaru's decision.

"Yes, take Lady Sakura around the camp, find her some proper clothing maybe? Spar a little. Make her feel like she's snug and safe in her own filthy village. Come Sasuke," he left, and instantly Sasuke responded, not even giving Sakura a second look as he followed his master into the dark house.

Sakura stood silently in the courtyard, watching her teammates retreating back.

'Sasuke, how could you just leave me, especially after what they did to me last night? I, I', not scared, but all the same, I don't want to be alone!' Yumi starred at Sakura's form, eyeing her well rounded body and toned legs.

"So, you are Sakura. Hm, never thought I would see the day the glorified patron saint of Tsuande would get herself captured, and even degraded as it was! You shouldn't worry though, all the men are like. They see a pretty face, have a couple drinks, and they're all over you! Hah! I can't even count the times I have been hit on. I mean, when first came here, by free will unlike you, even your own Sasuke was all over me! But, they grow used to you and your powers and they no longer care, so, don't worry!"

Yumi stared at the girl, waiting for a response. While she was hoping for tears and a hurt face, anger or depression would be just as good. Instead, Sakura began to laugh.

"What! What's so funny girl!" Sakura laughed harder and wiped away tears, clutching her sides.

"Its, its just that you remind me of my friend Ino!" as quickly as the name came out she was silent again, this time, hurt. It had begun dawning on her, that if she didn't escape, that she might never see her friends again. No stupid Naruto, with the now pregnant wife. No sarcastic Neji or loud Ino. No tasteless jokes from Ten ten. No Lee trying to use corny pick up lines on her. It just wasn't fair.

"Whatever. Now, I've heard through the grapevine that you're not half bad at fighting. But seeing as how you look like a cheap whore in that skanky little number, and you look tired and unattractive, I'll take you to the store. Lucky girl we robbed a clothing mart a week ago, we have tons of stuff, so stop frowning. I don't like girls who cry, got it kid," Sakura nodded, and as the woman moved away, she half heartily followed. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be seen. She wanted to be with Sasuke, or in his room, alone. This wasn't right, it felt so casual, like she hadn't been kidnapped or beaten.

Sasuke opened the door, letting Orochimaru in before slamming it in the face of his annoying silver haired slave. Then he whipped around and began immediately in to his desperate plea.

"You can't keep her here. Release her or I'll-"

"Don't threaten me with your petty threats. Even if she was no use to me and I let her leave, she knows to much now, and no amount of torture will make her forget it. No, I think the best thing to do is-"

"If you even lay a finger on I'll-"

"Interrupt me again and I'll have to do something drastic Sasuke. Now, whether you realize it or not, she is powerful. More powerful then the majority of my soldiers. My arms are not completely healed, and as a student who surpasses Tsuande, she can heal them. Do not tell me you'll do something, because even you can not bring down the entire army Sasuke. My plan is simple. She will work for me now. A very good assassin I heard, well I should be asking you, as she did manage to kill you," a smirk tugged at his lips before he went on.

"All I need is to get her trust and turn Sakura against her village. Then, I will have a special mission planned for you two. Now, as for her safety and other things. You seem to care for her, so I promise no harm will fall on her, directly. But Sasuke, I cannot control everyone all at once, be mindful of this.

"Now, what really needs to be said is your relationship. I know you want to feel hr skin pressed up against yours. That hot, sweaty flesh, her heart beating fast as you fuck her hard. Writhing beneath you. How about her on her knees, giving you pleasure, or how about you giving her pleasure. I recommend using you fingers, because she feels so good. Tips tracing her panty line, feeling that soft skin. You'll never feel anything like it, I promise!" Sasuke growled and Orochimaru chuckled,

"Yes Sasuke, I felt her skin. That hot, soft flesh. No, no, I did not take what I know you want so badly. Just teased her a little,"

"You're disgusting. Just make sure what happened last night doesn't happen again, as it seems there is no way to make you change you mind about her leaving," with that, Sasuke left, his pants a little tighter then when he had come in.

"Here, this, this, and this. Plain and simple. You're a small right, good. We'll take these," Sakura felt the black material and sighed. Yumi was demanding, if not cruel. She bossed Sakura around, but at least it was just Yumi. No one had talked to her, or even looked at her since Sasuke had left, but the annoying wasp Yumi. She was mean, and rude, but it was better then the grotesque men that were everywhere.

Sakura took the lumpy package from Yumi, and nervously glanced away, avoiding the stares of the woman who was sitting behind behind the bar. One of the few buildings, it was a bar where it seemed served alcohol, and well, alcohol. In a room directly above it was a warehouse full of shit. Clothing mostly, extra weapons, loose cloth and regular shit.

The room was empty, all for a tall, gangly woman who kept polishing the same sword, over, and over again. Her violet eyes watched Sakura angrily, and Sakura squirmed, lifting one foot nad another, feeling nervous as the strange woman glared harder at her back.

"Hn, don't be afraid Miss Sakura. Its just that every woman in here is pretty pissed at you, as you did spend last night with Master Sasuke. Every woman has tried to get invited up stairs, let alone into the sex god himself room. Guess they're just jealous of you. No worriers though, I don't desire such a cold hearted man. No matter how hot he is. I have never allowed his flirting with me, never! Now, lest get you into these new clothing and out of such a reveling outfit. You like a cheap whore, but then again, I heard that's how Sasuke found you!"

Yumi pushed Sakura into a bathroom. The minute Sakura was inside, she looked for a open window. The whole day she had been considering a plan. Apparently, from the people she kept seeing walk to the wall, they just pumped in a ball of chakra. Easy. She just needed to be alone, as she was now. Sakura pulled off her makeshift robe, and pulled on one of white shirts. It was a loose fitting tank, that had no sleeves but a loose turtle neck thing. The cloth was extremely soft, not cotton, or silk, but a sort of mixture. Sakura pulled on black practice kapris that fit tightly against her legs. She wrapped white tape from her ankles up to where the kapris ended.

She fixed her slicked back ponytail, and left the rest of the clothing on the ground. It was time top move. HS slipped through the tiny window and landed slightly behind a bush. Sakura sped quickly past ninjas who didn't even recognize her. She snuck behind a hut, placing a hand on the wall. She willed her unwilling chakra to flow out. Her chakra didn't like to help unless she was fighting for series, or saving someone. Any other time and she had to force it out, like throwing up when you felt perfectly fine. Or cutting off a piece of your self.

The pink flow burst powerfully through her fingers, and flowed into the wall. Instantly, the wall morphed open, and she slipped through, flying quickly through the air. Freedom! She whizzed by, leaving the ground to enter the forest. She flew off every tree, and breathed in the fresh air and leaving behind the stench of Orochimaru.

"It seems Master, that Yumi let her escape,"

"Is that so,"

"Shall we catch her?"

"Yes, please do. Bring her and Yumi to the courtyard at dusk. They will get there punishments together," A snake like smile crawled onto his thin lips, and in the dark the servant nodded, watching the only half of his Masters face curve into a wicked smile. She left him, bustling through the library, and out into the hallway, nodding to a guard that licked his lips. He took off, ready to catch an escaped bird.

Yumi struggled against the woman's arms, clearly not enjoying the fact she was getting pushed around the compound, being laughed at. She knew better then to resist, so just let the large, busty women patrol her around. Many of her friends were laughing hard, keeling over at the sight of Yumi with her arm held behind her back forcefully.

She was finally dragged to the training courtyard. Up head, made her face pale. Sakura, that repulsive girl Sakura was laying seemingly unconscious on the ground. A man was wrapping up a net,nad some were laughing to them self's.

"Hey, that little girl put up quiet a fight. To bad she fell straight into our trap. One of the most powerful ninjas in Kohana my ass! She couldn't leave a bruise!" Yumi smirked. The little tart had gotten away form her, but it seemed she hadn't gotten very far. Yumi was dropped next to the woman, who immediately sat up, a sigh escaping her lips. Yumi stood, and turned to hit the man beside her, who was making rather annoying jokes.

"Yumi, how could you let Sasuke's lover girl get away. I thought the minute Orochimaru left you alone with her, you would rip the woman to shreds!"

"Shut you idiot! It wasn't my fault! Now shut it before I make you shut it!" Yumi crossed her arms before directing her gaze up to her master. He was sitting on a step, looking very pissed. She bent her head in disgrace, daring to speak. "Master, please forgive me for loosing track of the girl. She got away, and for that I know I must be disciplined,"

"Yes, you must. But, Sakura, let me talk to you for a moment. What made you think you would escape. I did want to see how you'd are against a trap and my guards, but you disappoint. Me. So, you're punishment, will be to show me your real powers. If you want to live, then prove to me that your skills are worth having around. Yumi, for not watching her like I demanded of you, I want you to also show me you're worth keeping around. Battle each other, now!"

"What! You can't just tell me to battle someone. I don't do what you say, and I don't fight unless I have to too! I'm not going to fight her! Just let me be ! Let me go home! You can't keep me here forever!"

"Sakura, if you do not fight! Then, Sasuke will pay for your stupidity. How about I have him train until he falls over, dead. Or send him into a pointless mission that results in his death. Maybe I should just kill him right here, I really don't need him anymore, so-"

"If you didn't need me, then you wouldn't let me do whatever I wanted, and I would already be dead. Sakura, come," Sakura moved as if to run up the stairs to him, but a man grabbed her waist, pulling her back down.

"No! She will fight Yumi to prove that she is worth her own life! If she doesn't I can easily have her killed right here. Is that what you want Sasuke?" The man clenched his jaw, but didn't speak. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

"Good, I want this little bitch to feel what real power is!" Yumi growled as immediately a kuni flew past Sakura's head, cutting away a loose strand of hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Hooray for memorial day weekend! No school tomorow, yes, yes, yes! No dance class, no vocals, (as she does little dance) whatever, enjoy the next chapter, i tried to make it longish, although the lime is the nxt chapter I think we're getting pretty well set up for one! Enjoy!

* * *

Left, right, left, right. How fast could this girl move? Sakura stood still, feeling the air stir around her as Yumi flew in disorganized circles. It was like she was the wind its self, there was absolutely nothing keeping her from flying off the ground. Soon, Sakura could feel sand hitting up, and the tiny grains stung her eyes, Sakura winced, trying to get out of the growing tornado of sand and dust, All around her was laughing. Cold and cruel laughing that wounded her soul. Images of the her second time doing the Chunin exam flashed across her mind. She had taken that damn thing three times. One with Sasuke and Naruto, then her second, with Naruto and Ino. They had both passed, she had not.

Yumi's laughter rang like an angry wasp in her ears. Old emotions stirred her mind, flooded her senses, crossed her vision. Soon Sakura saw red, red and that annoying bitch that was going to hurt. A fist flung out, striking Yumi in the head. Soon she was on the ground, breathing heavily as the dust faded around them.

BAM! Sakura kicked her hard, sending the woman up against a wall, her body slamming into the wood like a rag doll. Sakura walked over, calm, collected, although her eyes had such a determination it was like she wasn't Sakura at all, just a killing machine.

"You think that's funny you son of a bitch. You think you're going to show me real power? Huh! You lazy ass, you have your head shoved so far up your ass that you don't even know what power is!" Sakura gathered a ball of charka and started to run. She moved her body back and forth, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. She was doing a silent jitsu, she was becoming three people, all with identical chakra balls. She was moving as if she was one person, but three pissed off Sakuras were running to the other end of the courtyard. He moved forward a bit, trying to follow Sakura's movements as she neared Yumi.

Yumi moved fast, trying to fly over the Sakura's three heads. A leg caught her in the neck, cradling her head as she was slammed down. A violet light streaming over the courtyard and fell on everything around her like ice. It hung off the trees and building like icicles, but they were darker then the giant dome of fuzzy purple light. Yumi's scream could be heard as many of the men gasped, afraid to move or cowering back, as the light grew and grew, and everything was frozen in time but sound. Sound that's to fast to even be beat by the incredible force pf her power.

Then, breaking glass exploded and the light was sucked in. It zoomed in faster then sound as Sakura dove it in the ground next to Yumi. Yumi's body was just laying there, as Sakura started to fade in and out, until only one remained. The real Sakura was holding her hand out, forcing the palm to face the sky. Smoke was billowing from her digits, and blood was sprinkled across her face. She turned, stepping out of the crater, and began to walk straight ahead. She was cradling her left arm, but her face showed no emotion at all. The bright red liquid that shone on her chest was nothing compared to Yumi. She wasn't moving.

Her body was laying in a curled up position, and the ground was no longer the dry, dusty sand. Dark red and black soaked into the sand, making the ground unstable and gushy. One of the men had dared to come forward, sprinting to the crater. He fingered Yumi's blood soaked hair before turning up to Orochimaru.

"Dead Master. She's dead," Orochimaru nodded, and bit back a smile.

"Real power, Sakura. That's real power. You have more potential then anyone I have ever seen,"

"I don't have potential, I have power," Sasuke frowned, drawing his thin, pale lips back.

"Orochimaru, leave her," Sasuke walked forward, leaving the narrow porch and jumping off the small steps. Orochimaru watched as she approached Sakura, whose eyes still had the steel grip. She was staring straight ahead. Although both feet were planted firmly, and her face showed no signs of fatigue, her strong body had started to shake, and sway timidly. Sasuke started to get closer, his own face in the signature uncaring look.

"Power, power Sakura. I can see into your true nature. I know why you gave up your life to become Tsuande's little go girl. Never had your own mission, just did what you were told. Trained everyday, never slept. Sat in your room, crying late at night because you were loosing the fight. You can have power Sakura. I can give you that drive, that real substance you need. Be my student Sakura, I can give you that drive. You can win that fight Sakura. I can give you the supremacy!" Sasuke frowned, but didn't advance. Sakura opened her mouth, licking her crusty lips.

"You think you can win me that fight. Never Orochimaru!"

"But, I can also give you the power Sakura. Not just the power to win, but the power to stop the urges! I can make you clean. Clean of those emotions. Huh, how's that, I can make you stop that tiresome feeling," Sakura began to sway, and she started to speak again, forcing her voice out although it was dry and deep inside her throat.

"Yes," Sasuke watched as she fell to the ground, her body crumbling down wards. No one moved to help her, and Orochimaru just smiled, before turning around and walking past his faithful silver haired apprentice.

"Step one complete,"'

"But, I thought you wanted her to-"

"Don't be dense. I will do the exact opposite of course. Instead of becoming clean, she'll get so high on it that it he will control her even more then the old days. She'll crumble, after all, she's only a little girl," They walked inside, and the large rally of ninjas began to thin. Soon only Sasuke, Sakura, and a few men were left. They were staring at Yumi's fallen form, some shaking there head, one crying. He dragged her bloodied body into his lap, stroking her matted blonde hair.

"That woman is a monster. I don't care how you feel about her Sasuke. She's a sick monster and she killed my little sister. She'll die! I'll kill her!" he dropped Yumi's head and blindly ran forwards, gathering chakra. Sasuke merely flung his fist outwards, and the man sank to the floor. He was still crying, snot mixing with blood from a new broken nose. Sasuke walked over to Sakura, sighed, and gripped her arms. He pulled her warm body up so she was situated on his back, her chest on his back, arms draped around his neck. He carried Sakura through the courtyard and into the house. Through the same hallway they had first came, and up those stairs.

When they had reached his room, Sasuke kicked the door open, went inside and dropped Sakura on the couch. He looked at her strangely, his eyes unsure, before he turned, leaving Sakura alone in his locked room, asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Heard she bit the shit out of her, then shot he with some sort of chakra gun!"

"No way, I heard she put he in a head lock and blew Yumi's head square off!"

"Yah! That would ultimately shut Yumi up!" the two brutes laughed, and Sasuke sneered. It had only been a few hours since the fight, but the whole compound knew, or at least, though they knew. He had heard about four different accounts of Yumi's death, the most wild one being Sakura had stripped until her sexiness had made Yumi's head explode from jealousy. Nothing had been close to the truth, but everyone knew that Yumi was dead, Orochimaru now had a new student, and Sakura was sleeping in Sasuke's room.

It was well past lunch, as the fight had taken place late morning. The sun was streaming down, to hot to be outside, to noisy to be indoors. The whole outside complex was full of training men, all completely oblivious to the fact there was still blood everywhere. Every training room was full, all talking about the same thing. Sakura.

Some recalling her power, most making disgusting statements about what they would like to do if they ever where alone with her, but most discussing something Sasuke was sick of hearing, about him and Sakura.

"Had a real fun night didn't you Sasuke!"

"Didn't know you two were so close!"

"Heard she was your old girlfriend! Happy to see you finally found a girl!"

"Fucked her hard didn't you! Did you ride her or did she ride you!"

Sasuke grew tired of it all, every time someone approached him, he wanted to hit them. But after the first year here, Orochimaru had made it clear that he, although was a master, could not kill his men. Sasuke retreated up stairs, finally ready to make Orochimaru release Sakura. Although now it was probably to late.

"Come in Sasuke, I was just discussing with my men the best way to invade your old village," Sasuke entered the war room, eyeing Orochimaru's head ninja with distaste. "You are all excused. Please Sasuke, sit,"

"You cannot teach Sakura. Let her return to her village," Orochimaru sat down on the other side of the desk Sasuke had seated himself. They stared hard into each others eyes, before Sasuke began to grind his teeth.

"Don't be so upset. What happened today proved that she wants to be here,"

"NO, she wasn't herself after she killed Yumi. Sakura is ill. Sakura doesn't fight un less she has to, she doesn't kill, she would never had agreed to becoming a student if she was in a right state of mind!"

"Sasuke, what do you mean Sakura doesn't kill? She killed you, and she didn't even realize it was you!"

"Sakura isn't well. Let her go Orochimaru! She's not herself! That wasn't Sakura today, that wasn't-"

"How do you know this. You left 5 years ago. People change. Sakura is a changed woman. She's no longer that happy free spirit I can recall before you left. She's harder, crueler, colder. Two guesses why," Sasuke growled and began to beat the floor with his foot angrily.

"She can not stay here!"

"She wants to be here Sasuke. She wants power, just like you do. Don't be such a hypocrite. She agreed, now she's mine,"

"She is not yours! Sakura was kidnapped, raped, and then you forced her to fight. She gave up, just like the old Sakura would have done, she hasn't changed. She misses her friends and family! Let her go!"

"She has no family,"

"Let her leave…..what?"

"I said she has no family. They were killed when she was 15. The year she passed the chunin exam to. Incidentally the same year she passed every exam she could, ad joined the special ninja forces the next year. Hmm,"

"I don't want her life story, just let Sakura go home, so we can get on with our lives. Disrupting the days, ruining training, making everyone angry, its-"

"The only one who has a problem with me teaching Sakura is you. Yumi died because she wasn't strong enough. That was all. Are you sad because I'll be devoting my time to Sakura as well, or do you love her so much you don't want her to have the cold, miserable life you have? Don't want your cherry blossom to get hurt?" Sasuke stood up, and rushed out of the room, Orochimaru still calling after him.

"What a dumb ass. Like I love Sakura. Hn, couldn't give a damn about her. Just don't want her to disrupt my damn training. Got to kill my brother, got to kill Itachi," He walked blindly up and down the hallways, ignoring the persistent little man who sat, waiting for him outside his room.

"Excuse, Master Sasuke, I have yours and Mistress Sakura's food. Its mid afternoon, but neither of you have eaten lunch, please take the tray. Got to keep up your strength!" Sasuke looked at him distastefully, but grabbed the wooden tray from him, and unlocked his door. Sakura was awake on the couch, but her breathing was shallow. She watched as Sasuke came in, set the tray on the coffee table, and began to walk back out.

"Eat, you just fought , and you haven't eaten in days. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from exhaustion,"

"Wait! You're, you're leaving again?"

"Do you wish me to stay?"

"Well, I, no. I guess not," she grew quiet and turned so she faced the other way. A dead calm filled the space, and Sasuke drew away from the door, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Eat Sakura. Eat, so you can leave without falling into another trap,"

"Hey! Just because they had a trap doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"When did I say you were weak!"

"I know what you were thinking!"

"YOU do not!

"DO to! You were thinking-" Sakura adapted a deep, manly voice, with a hint of sarcasm and stupidity, "Stupid little Sakura, just the same, ugly, big fore headed girl who can't even figure out how to feed herself. Better watch her 24/7 and keep her locked away in my room, because she might get out and FALL DOWN SOME STAIRS!"

"You are obviously fine if you can still keep blabbering away like that!"

"Shut up! See, I was right! I'm just that ugly, pink haired obsessed girl you got stuck with! You've always hated me!"

"What does that have to do with anything I was talking about!"

"Everything! You don't want me here to get power because it will only lessen your own, because you think I'll get in your way!"

"Yes! So far, I've had to save you, you've gotten yourself caught while escaping, you're now the student of the man your village has sworn to kill, and you've killed someone! I would say that's getting in my way, and being stupid!"

"Leave me alone Sasuke! Nothing about you has changed!"

"Good, and you're in my room, so leave me alone!"

"I hate you! I have always just been that annoying girl you got stuck with haven't I! I'm sorry I loved you, I'm sorry I tried to stop you when you left! YOU SHOULD OF JUST TOLD ME HOW IRRITATING I WAS!"

"I, I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that after I left Naruto had to protect you! You're right Sakura, I should have told you what type of person you were. You're an annoying, obsessed creepy girl who is just like a child! A child who has to get passed around from relative to relative because she doesn't understand the word NO!"

"You're really evil Sasuke! I can't stand you! You're like-"

"Like what Sakura? Hn, everyone keeps telling me about the little cherry blossom and how beautiful she is, but that could never be you! Because all you are, IS A OBSSESED POWERLESS FREAK WHO COULDN'T UNDERSTAND REAL SUFFERING IF IT HIT HER IN THE FACE! You're immature, stupid and dense, and it hurts to look at you!"

"Sasuke you're just-"

"JUST WHAT!"

"JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

Sakura drew back as soon as the words left her mouth. Sasuke was fuming, his silent anger adding to the tension,. Sakura inched away, unsure if as going to hit her, or just yell. Sasuke stood up, and extended a hand. She stared at, but gingerly reached out. He grasped it and pulled her up. He dragged Sakura along to the door, and forced the wood open.

"Get out, and never bother me again you stupid whore," She gasped, but he dropped her, letting her body crumble down, knowing full well she could barely move, let alone walk. Lack of food, energy, and blood made Sakura lay there. She lay there, a tear slipping down her face It slid down the tip of her nose, burning the small cut that was hidden behind the nostril. She clenched her eyes shut as the sound of glass breaking and wood cracking slammed against the wall inside. There diner was most likely laying in ruins against a wall, and Sasuke was probably throwing more shit.

Sakura leaned against the wall and stood, knowing she needed to get a room, but importantly, food. She climbed down the hallway, her breath hitched, body tired from the yelling and emotional blow. Sakura practically slid down the stairs. Trying to ignore the increasing pain, she walked toward the dinging room, hoping the kitchens would be near by.

She opened a few doors, welcomed only by empty rooms or sparing men. Finally, she grasped the handles of a tall door, and walk into the noisy atmosphere of the kitchen. Inside were numerous people, all eating, talking and laughing, They didn't even notice as she slipped inside and stumbled over to a high bar. She seated herself at it, and looked around eagerly.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that kicked Yumi's ass?" Sakura just ignored the man, placing her head in her hands.

"Do you know where I can get food?" the man licked his lips, and looked over to his friend. Unbeknownst to Sakura, they nodded at each other, before them an left, bring back a bowl of rice. Sakura smiled and thanked him, before wolfing it down, not caring she looked about as lady like as a hyena. He smiled, watching as she ate the oddly colored rice, completely oblivious.

"Sakura, that's you name right?"

"Hentai Juo! Don't even think about messing with this one. She's a student, our superior, and can you recall when Master Sasuke told us what would happen if you even so much has looked at her the wrong way. What he promised didn't sound to pleasant!" a short and stout man whispered frantically at the man. Sakura groaned from the bar, placing her hands on her head.

"Sasuke doesn't give a damn about me, forget whatever he told you. I need a place to sleep though, do any of you know where I can get one?"

"How about my bed?" Sakura looked up, catching the man in his eyes. She began to laugh, shaking uncontrollably , lolling her head back and getting her chest tremble.

"Funny, but really, I need a place to sleep,"

"You see Mistress, I would like to help, but we're not allowed to go upstairs. That's for people like you. Why not go to Master Orochimaru and ask for a bed. I mean, he is your sensei!" Sakura shivered and groaned, falling forward as her head began to swim.

"I suppose I could sleep out side, in a tree or something. Maybe I'll just, I'll just…" Her body slumped forward and the man smirked, sticking his tongue out and licking his lips. His friend laughed but the kinder, shorter man just shook his head.

"You'll be dead by morning. If not by her hands, then by his,"

"Hn, I heard she is known as the poison master, that that's how she kills, with her fun powders. I guess she's not that good. Whether she'll want it or not, she'll be literally begging for me to fuck her!"

"Who will mister Juo?" The man froze, and turned around to look his master in the eye. The narrow slit of a eye, with dilated pupils and pale skin, it was enough to make him wet himself, but in this case, he shit his pants.

"Nothing, nothing sir,"

"Did you feed the newest addition to our family drugs?"

"What, no! She's just tired!"

"Apparently, or she would have never fallen for you slipping a hormonal drug into her rice. I suppose you chose something that will make her horny, no?"

"No, its just-"

"Do not lie to me, did you, or did you not give Sakura something to make her very wet?"

"Yes master,"

"I see. Boys, take Mister Hentai Juo outside, show him what Sasuke meant early. Sakura dear, you're come with me," The man scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a very familiar position. She groaned, but stayed asleep, as Orochimaru walked silently back up the stairs and down his hallway, until he was at his room.

He lifted Sakura down onto the bed, and smiled as he saw the effects of the drug take place. Her face was heated, and she was shifting , rubbing her things together. While he felt himself grow hard, he turned and walked away, knowing he could not ruin his plan just for a quick fuck. No, this worked out well, all he needed now was a passionate Sasuke, or a drunk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please come to my room, I have something of yours that I need you to keep in your room please,"


	9. Chapter 9

Lime Warning.

* * *

Sakura moaned and stretch her hands across her lap. She struggled to open the large green eyes, and cringed at the bright light. She tried to sit but a sharp pain, like a knife of steel and fire had slashed across her most secretive place. Instantly she rubbed her breasts, as they began to pound. It was like second by second her body was becoming inflamed, and it wouldn't stop.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the couch, watching her haughtily.

"No Sasuke, it is not you that is making her so excited,"

"What happened to her?"

"In her delirious state, she did not realize that the men that helped feed her had slipped drugs into her meal. Aphrodisiac. It's eating her out from the inside. She's hurting, and she'll be like this all night, relieving her will only temporarily stop the pain. But until morning she's helpless. However, I don't understand how careless she was. Although, she did seem very different when she killed Yumi, I thought she was smarter. Maybe you should ask her what was troubling her. But, she must have had an emotional blow, for her to me that helpless. Like, as her body gave up, she let her mind go with it. Anything happen between you two to cause that? Than again, I mustn't pry,"

Orochimaru smirked, watching Sasuke's hands curl as he began to realize. Sasuke glanced to Sakura again, who was staring upwards, completely oblivious to the two men. She was moaning, twitching and her hands traveling her body, trying to catch the pain like catching a fly.

'Why do I have anything to do with this? I don't care for her, I don't want her to be part of my life anymore,' Sasuke thought, choosing to look anywhere but at Sakura.

"Anymore questions Sasuke? Alright, I guess I'll set her up with her own room. She's a big girl, she can handle her self. I mean, she's only gotten raped, beaten, and now drugged, because you weren't there,"

"Those were isolated incidents!"

"Oh? I forget, you claim you don't love her. And a loose female in your room is bad. She's awoken from pain or exhaustion in your room many times, I'm sure you're sick of caring for her. Forget it, I wasn't thinking," Sasuke ran his tongue over his top teeth, narrowing his eyebrows as he looked from his sensei to the girl. She looked about ready to burst into tears, and she was shaking badly. Sasuke got up, reached down, and tried to pull her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Orochimaru tried not to laugh, but let a wicked chuckle escape his tight lips. "It burns," she said quieter.

"Sakura, get up, come with me,"

"I can't move. Everything hurts, I can't see, it's all white. My body feels swollen, and it's throbbing. It hurts so badly. Sasuke, is that you?...Leave me, I don't want to be like this around you," Sasuke gripped her forearms tighter and she screamed a little, crying out and rubbing her legs frantically together.

"No more, come on," He heaved her up, and dragged the fighting girl outwards. She was strong, and he could see muscles everywhere, pulsing outwards as she began to sob.

"It hurts Sasuke, let me be. I hate you, I hate you!" Orochimaru watched happily as the crying girl was taken from his room, and sat at his desk.

"25 minutes, that's enough time for the drug to affect her brain. Now, Sasuke will have real fun,"

* * *

"Please Sasuke, let me be!" Sasuke ignored her pleas, moving through the empty hallway and to his own room. The wood door was worn from where he had slammed it, and the lock looked in need of replacing. He ignored the unsafe entry and dragged the kicking woman into his room. Someone had come in and cleaned it, and there was no broken furniture. He had thrown a lot of shit after Sakura, well, after she was thrown out.

"Come one, you've been drugged. I can't help you. Just sleep it off," Sakura pounded against his chest while he slammed the door closed before letting her go, watching as she crumbled to the floor.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry about what I said early. I should never have said anything, it wasn't true. If I hadn't gotten you angry I wouldn't feel like this. You're nothing like Itachi. He kills, you save. You save me Sasuke, you always save me. I'm so grateful! He's cruel, you're kind, even if you don't admit it. You're, different. Even now, you're nothing like him. You're too good to hate Sasuke," She was inching towards him, crawling like some animal in the jungle towards her pray. Sasuke watched hesitantly, not sure what Sakura was going to do.

"Sasuke, you're nice and sweet. You're kind, beautiful. Gods, you're so-"

"I think I know how to lessen the pain. Come with me," He grabbed her forearms again and helped her hurry out of the room, down the hall and onto the rounded stairs. Down they went, Sasuke running, Sakura dragging behind, her face torn in lust and pain.

He took her to the nearest training room, snapped the lock, and dropped her. The room had no windows, just torches that sent there red glow out in small circles. Inside was a large straw met set over the rough wood, and a small table below a rack of weapons. Sakura just laid where he had dropped her, wriggling and breathing heavily.

"Get up,"

"It hurts, especially since you moved me,"

"A real warrior doesn't let pain get to him. Get up Sakura!" She growled but heaved her body upwards. "Now, fight me,"

"What-" but he had her, his arm wrapped around her neck as she let out a moan. Sasuke tried to throw her downwards, but a leg swung up and hit his neck, sending shaky waves of pain through his spine. Instantly Sakura was above him, somehow with a knife from the wall in her left grasp.

"I'll fight you, you egotistical moron," she swung left, slicing a piece of hair as he rolled away. Swing right, as he rolled to duck and swore slightly as the air waves caressed his arm. She was a good shot, him avoiding the attacks by a mere second. To fast, not like his old Sakura.

Again he ducked, moving behind her as she stupidly forgot to defend. A leg hit her knees, making the body buckle downwards. She caught her self, pushed upwards and jumped back, straight into his awaiting hold. He held her tight, feeling her muscles straining beneath his hold. She turned in his grasp to face him, a familiar look glazing over his favorite green eyes.

"Sakura, you disappoint me,"

"Fuck you," Something was wrong. Sakura never swore, and barely used cuss words of that level. He tried to see her eyes again, but she was slamming her head into his chest, throwing his whole body off balance. Escape, that was inevitable.

She twisted out of his grasp, but landed on the floor, bringing Sasuke down on her. The knife that had fallen was in her grasp again, and she tried to raise it his throat. He was above her, but it was taking everything to keep her down. As the shinny metal came nearer to him, he struggled harder, directing his elbow to keep her raised arm away without hurting her, or himself.

As he loosened his hold , she swung a leg around him and raised her body upwards, stroking him with her slender form. She tipped him over and took the lead role, still trying to plunge the knife into his creamy flesh. Her body was unconsciously moving against his own, trying to keep him down, and trying to relive the hot buzz that was gathering in the pit of her stomach. She moaned as he reached a hand upwards to grasp the knife, tearing it out of her grip. He tossed away, and grunted, as a slender hand took his throat.

Those eyes, murky and distant, not Sakura's splendid orbs. It was a look that was entirely not her. The look of power, and need to kill. He glanced at her face again, before feeling her breasts rub against his chest. He knew she was drugged, and trying to kill him, but still, his excitement of Sakura being so powerful and lustful, was to much. He ran a hand down to her waist, rubbing the bare flesh. Instantly she threw her head back, and she loosened her own hold on his neck.

"More," was all she said. He sighed, and tried to get her off him, but she was to strong, pressing his chest down with her forearms. Sasuke felt the hotness of her body, and the raspy breathing in his era. Suddenly, a leg jabbed her in the stomach, and Sakura flew backwards. She picked her self up and looked for Sasuke. He was gone.

Suddenly, she flew backwards and against the sturdy table, as a large hand captured her neck. She stiffened as Sasuke stood over her from the side, a look of power and something she couldn't place in his face. Her body was sprawled upwards on the table and she sat up, his hand still pressed against her throat, like a warning not to try anything.

"Sasuke, when we fight, I forget, but the pain is still here. I can feel it, everywhere in my body. Its rushing through my system and it hurts. Fire, fire in the pit of my stomach. I need, I need…" A moan flew out of her mouth and Sasuke inwardly groaned, watching her lips part and now green eyes close in lust. It was almost to much. Suddenly, his hand had gone from her throat to waist, and Sakura was so close to him. Her legs on either side of his legs.

"Help me," was all she said, and he smirked at her pure animal lust. Soon, a tongue came out and licked his earlobe. She pressed her body up against his and began to rub, hard. He moaned and she began to pound him, humping his body as she panted. His hands journeyed to her breasts, taking one in each hand. Her lips were captured in his, and they shared an entirely different kiss from their first night together.

He ground into her, meeting her demands as their tongues explored each other. Her hands flung of his upper clothing, and he did the same. Soon, she was fingering his bottom, and he wrestled out of it. She stopped humping him and drew back, using her knees to lift him up and take sight of the man above her. She felt the burning rise as his throbbing member came into view.

He knew full well she had no clue what she was doing, but that didn't stop him as he felt himself blend into her soft curves. The table under them squeaked, but stayed strong as Sakura rode on top of him, throwing her head back and grasping her left breasts. His hands dug into her ass and pushed her farther down as a building heat began to spiral.

His cock was hard, and thick. Full of blood and the need to pound this woman until she screamed him and begged him to stop the increasing lust. She was so hot above him, in control, but her small body needed to be taught how to fuck properly. He pushed her off the table, trying hard to turn so her body landed on his. They landed sideways but that didn't stop Sakura from continuing to move against him.

Her frustration was obvious as she moaned and whispered his name. The sound of this female needing him sent pride bursting through his chest and instantly she was under him. He pushed her away and reached below her pants to find the hidden nest of hair. The pink locks were soft and curled, but it was the clear liquid seeping over her legs he wanted. A finger caressed her clit before he dove his fingers into her tight core.

The wet, sticky liquid felt so good against his flesh and as she moaned for him to continue he entered two more. He began to pump until he felt her muscles contract, and the warm liquid sob over his digits. She cummed and instantly a tinge of regret flowed through him. He pulled out of her, wiping her liquids on her pants. He was naked, she was half dressed.

He watched her in disgust as she panted heavily on the floor. Apparently the pain was gone, and she looked relived. He marched to his clothing and pulled it on, ignoring her as she struggled to sit up, watching him with a sad look.

"Sasuke," she began, pleading with him, "please, what are you-" but he left the room, slamming the door behind him angrily. He turned and called through the wood.

"Stay here until you're better. Lock the door. Do not come out until you're in a right state of mind," with that she could hear his footsteps fade away. Sure he was upstairs, Sakura let a tear slip down her face.

She slowly got up, pulled on her shirt, and stumbled over to the door. She pulled the wood plank across it and backed away. Already a warm, prickly feeling was spreading over her torso. It was worse. Her body was hooked on the feel of him. And he was gone, disgusted with her behavior. She bit her lip and felt more tears slip down her face. Backing into a corner, Sakura slipped down the wall and hung her head. She brought her legs to her chest and leaned a cheek on her knee.

The pain was getting worse, the hot water flowing through her body like a current in a mighty river. She felt, used. But, she was the user. Her lips trembled hard as tears flowed down and sobs replaced her earlier moans. All she could think about were the now all true words Sasuke had said that afternoon.

"……and never bother me again you stupid whore,"

* * *

Sasuke pounded the shower wall as the cold beds of aqua hit his skin. It cut like a knife against his flesh and Sasuke flung away, pounding the tile again. Anger was rising inside of him and his fists became tighter and tighter. All he could see was Sakura's hurt face as he left her, half naked and helpless on the ground.

'She must think I hate her. Why do I care!' he thought.

"I don't care!" He let the words tear out of his chest, echoing in the small shower. She was so helpless, drugged, because he had thrown her out and left her to battle the corrupt ninjas, while she was weak and barely able to walk. Deserted her, and he had just deserted her after she needed him to at least stay with her as she battled the chemicals that were changing her body. She must be so upset now, alone without a friend in a windowless room.

She seemed to have been so happy. Too have left Sasuke behind. And then given a mission where she was to kill her old friend and crush, without her knowledge.

'It must have ripped her apart when she realized after all those years she had met me, as I was dying. No wonder she chose to resurrect me. She, she must still love me. Why else would she not go mad from being in the capture of the man she hates? Or, not even show how much she misses Naruto and our old friends. She must really miss the sun, and having fun. Miss Tsuande and our village. I missed them, but I went on my own accord. She didn't have a choice. And now, I have left her. She's completely alone,' his realization hit his body harder then any punch he had ever received. All he could think about was her face. Those pretty eyes and sweet smelling hair. But, then again, he didn't care about her!

"I don't care!" he repeated, a little quieter. He stopped the water and stepped out, trudging to the bed and laying across it, waiting for sleep to come. He needed to sleep, if was ever going to get better, he needed rest.

* * *

Sakura stood up and stretched, walking over to the weapons. She placed the knife back on its hook, making sure none of the blood was still on its handle or blade. Deep cuts ran from her wrists to elbow. Sasuke had showed her last night that all she needed to keep her mind of the lust that was shaking her body, was pain. Fighting, something that would occupy her until the poison had been spent.

Poison that had once been her best friend, had hurt her so bad. He only lover, poison, that had betrayed her. Poison, so much like a certain man she knew.

Sakura took off the white tape that was over her legs and rewound it on her arms, making sure every one of the red cuts was wrapped. Tsuande had taught her well in the ways of a medical ninja, but she had chosen to make every cut as deep and hurtful as possible, and to let it heal on its own. Hopefully, there would be scars, so she would be forever reminded of the pain poison could cause.

She exited the room, not sure what to do. Although her room had no windows, she could sense it was day break. True enough, there were people running through the building, and the sun was shining hello outside. It seemed so peaceful and tranquil. Sakura's favorite time was the morning. Morning meant a new day, a new beginning.

Sakura made her way down the hall and to the dining room. Hopefully Orochimaru was there and could tell her what to do. She shuddered remembering her agreement to be his student. What had she been thinking agreeing to such a pig? But, the damage was done and Sakura would not step out now. An agreement was an agreement, however terrible it was.

"Sakura! Good to see you are awake. I am so happy that you are well. It gave me a fright to see what you were like with the poison. Rest assured young lady, I had the men taken care of. I promise that nothing more will happen to you here. Anyone who even tries will die, just as the men last night did. They know now you are my student. You are their master Sakura, feel free to discipline them," Sakura grimaced at him, but took a seat at the far end of the table.

It was only her and Orochimaru, and he was sitting reading a scroll and sipping tea. Breakfast was over but a short man, who she recognized from last night, hurried over and placed a bowl of rice and fruit in front of her. She smiled at him and he grinned back, before turning and leaving the room. She looked at the food questionably.

"If you think it is unsafe I can have someone test it for you,"

"No, I'm sure it's fine," she lifted an apple to her mouth and bit in. The juices flowed down her tongue and she smiled as the crunchy matter sloshed in her mouth. It felt so good to have the heavy nourishment in her gut.

She finished off the apple and ate her rice quickly, shoving the white grains downwards without breathing. Soon a tightness in her belly stopped the orgy of cuisine, and she fell back into her seat, thanking god she was eating.

"Done?" she sneered at him and he smiled a bit, before getting up and walking towards her. She got out of the seat and backed away. "Scared of me? Tut, tut. You're my student, you have to get to know me dear Sakura. I can not help you if you do not take me as a friend, no longer an enemy. However, before anything else, we need to get something done. I have a transaction for you dear," he took her by the shoulders and led her down the hall and to the hospital wing.

* * *

Sasuke hurried down the stairs and into the entry room, leaping to the room he had left Sakura in. The door was a ajar and he kicked it open. Empty. Panic flooded his brain as he ran to every room. Everyone was empty, no one was around. He hit the kitchen, seeing the cooks preparing for supper, the dining room, clear of everything but a scroll and a few dishes. He ran through the whole palace, looking for Sakura.

Guilt and alarm were raking at his soul, and he ran to the courtyard. It was empty, but for two people standing in the middle. One with a smug smile plastered all over his snaky little mouth, the other with her pink hair matted to her head.

"Again," Sasuke knew those words. It meant he had done well, and Orochimaru wanted to see his process again. It had taken over a month to get those words. And Sakura had gained them in a mater of hours? She charged and he disappeared, but not before she had. He landed in front of her and she pressed the sharp edge of the blade to his throat. For a minute he though she really was going to make the crimson blood spill out of a slit in his neck, but she backed away and bowed.

"Well done. It is almost dinner. You have done well. You may rest for our secession tomorrow. Do not strain yourself as I need your full chakra. Until then Sakura," he turned and left the compound, wandering into the small strip of buildings. Sasuke charged across the field and grabbed her forearm. She shook him off and ignored him as she walked towards the bin of weapons.

"Why are you still here,"

"I could ask you the same question,"

"You could escape if you really wanted to, now that you're stronger,"

"Yes, I choose to stay,"

"Why,"

"Because I surpass Tsuande. He can give me the final push," A dead quiet filled the space as Sasuke felt his fists clench.

"You made a deal with him,"

"So?"

"GOD DAMNIT SAKURA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" She bit her tongue and rolled her eyes before tossing the sword into the bin and turning to enter the house.

"I'm going to heal his arms, and he promises to let me leave as soon as I have the power I want,"

"WHAT! You realize he's lying!"

"So! Why do you care Sasuke? I have nothing left. No friends, family, and I want to be strong. Why should it matter whether it's a lie or not. I'm going to put my faith in him blindly, yes. But I have no one else to put it in, so why shouldn't it be Orochimaru?" She left him in the courtyard, furiously watching her back.

Fine, if she didn't want his help, or even to be on good ground, he wasn't going to fret.

* * *

Darkness swallowed up the camp quickly, and those away on mission returned, filling the kitchen. Sakura sat at the bar, a bottle of Sake clasped in her hand. She loved Sake, something she had learned from her teacher. Old teacher, no longer. She took a long swig, finishing off the tall bottle and asking for another. The short man that she had begun to favor handed her another, unsure, as she had finished off two already on her own. She opened it and took a drink, hungrily filling her stomach with the warm liquid.

She could feel Sasuke's eye's glowering into her back, and she knew he was eating with the rest of the army in the noisy kitchen just to keep an eye on her. She finished off the bottle as anger rose in her chest.

Feeling she had enough sake to last her a lifetime, she got up, only to sway and fall down. She didn't hit the floor though. Strong arms were wrapped around her body and she groaned recognizing the hold.

"Sasuke, you fucking prick, get off me!" a few people laughed but Sasuke ignored them. Sakura twisted in his arms, and slapped his arm playfully. "You're just a big silly boy aren't you. Hmmmmmmm…" she reached up and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them down so she could press her lips against his.

She smelled of liquor. Just liquor, nothing he remembered from last night. Disgusted he pulled her away and ignoring the cat calls from the men, and carried her upstairs. She was singing random notes, throwing her hands about playfully. She was a very happy drunk.

They reached his room and he once again ignored the broken door, as he kicked it open.

Sasuke pushed her further into his room. She spun around and tried to hit him, but his strong arms pushed her into the coffee table.

"You know that was real stupid of you!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Sakura!" She laughed, spinning around and giggling uncontrollably. Sasuke sneered in disgust at her actions.

"You know," she took a deep swig from the sake bottle she was still clutching. "You know, in the back of my mind, I always figured you were mine. No one, not Ino, not any of those silly little fan girls could have you, because you're mine!" She began to laugh again, clutching her sides.

"You're drunk,"

"Good job Sherlock!" she stopped laughing and began to sway dangerously, trying to walk over to Sasuke. "I don't believe in clichés, the whole soul mate stuff. But you know what, Naruto is right. He once told me, after my parents died, that we made the most perfect couple. Because, you were sad, and I was happy! Peppy meets depressed! HA HA! Imagine that, I'm like the missing puzzle piece to your soul!"

Sakura spun around, trying to get to Sasuke, who was standing still, his face emotionless.

"Go sleep, you're-"

"You don't tell me what to do Sasuke! YOU DON'T OWN ME! I, AM A WOMAN! Roar! Here me ROAR!" she laughed again, her eyes un-focusing and focusing on Sasuke's face.

"The alcohol changed you, you're not your self right now,"

"Huh, 'not your self right now!' How would you know, you big jerk," She tried to hit him, but just swayed on her feet, falling to the floor. "When you left, I had nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing. And then, they died. Just died, their," She gulped before continuing. "Their necks were cut. Just like this,"

She drew a hand across her own neck, and stood up, leaning against a wall. Sasuke just watched passively, not listening, seemingly.

"Everyone told me that it would get better. They said the pain would fade when you left. They said the pain would fade when they died. But they were wrong! Wrong-o! So, you know what I did Sasuke, you know what I did! I turned by pain into passion! Passion, like fire in your heart! Hah! Fire consumed my whole heart! And I trained, trained and never slept. I trained and trained, and Tsuande tried to stop me. Imagine, a teacher saying no more work to its student. But, I kept training, and training, because if I stopped, then the pain would catch up to me. If I stopped, I would loose the battle with myself, the battle that deemed me weak, and you right! I tried so hard to be sugar and sweet, and talent less like I was before, but I gave up, and emitted defeat.

"So, I got so high on my own sweat and exhaustion, everyone said I wasn't Sakura, I was some strange, unknown beast who lived off power. They said, I was exactly like Sasuke! Like you! Hah ha! Like Sasuke,"

"It is time to sleep now, you're not making sense,"

"No, you're the one who doesn't make sense. I gave you everything Sasuke! My whole damn heart. My whole existence up until your departure was based solely on you. So I had nothing to live for when you left,"

"I never asked for your love," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura spun around (literally as she could barley walk straight) with her hands on her hips.

"But that doesn't change the fact I loved you! But I'm just a stupid, stupid girl! When I turned 16 and realized I had nothing left, I changed. I died my hair black, and wore nothing but bulky clothing. People thought I was just upset because my parents were murdered. But no, I wasn't even close to depressed. It was all realization. Maturity. Realizing you were gone because you wanted to be gone. My parents were dead because they were on a mission, and I was living alone and in fear of happiness because I was still the lovesick preteen you last knew me as!

"I grew up, and everyone thought I was crazy. So when Ino confronted me and made me tell her everything, I lied! I talked about how I loved you and loved my parents, but how everyone was gone! The thing is though, is that I don't love you, if anything I despise you...Your face, that face that haunts my dreams and those eyes, those damn eyes…"she trailed off and looked as she was almost ashamed of her self.

"Even if I did forget, I'm fucked, because I've lost the ability to love, or feel anything but happiness. In my quest too disconnect myself from your memory, I've become like you," She looked back towards the window, but immediately whipped around, as a low laugh emitted from the no longer silent Sasuke.

"Like me! You're nothing like me. You talk how you are suffering because you have nothing left to hold onto, but you forget about your friends. Do you not wear your reviling clothing. Laugh and joke, get drunk with our old friends! Do you not work, and return home to the happy atmosphere, comfort of them! You're a joke, one big joke!" he laughed harder, a very cruel and deep laugh that made Sakura shake with fury.

"I'm not here for your entertainment! You do not want to mess with me tonight!"

"Why would think you made me even the slightest bit happy!"

"I was doing fine until you walked backed into my life! All I ever asked from you was one fucking time you appreciated me! I wanted to be alone! I want to forget you! I want to get your damn face out of my head! It burns in the back of my mind. And I finally just got you out of my dreams. I just got to be happy and stop thinking and living just for you. I had begun living my own life! Why did I have to meet you again. I was doing so well without you! I was fine! Because we were over before we even began, so I knew you would never love me the way I love you!"

She pounded the wall, sinking to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Sasuke walked away, leaving her near the entry way. He went to the balcony, trying to find a way out. No luck, once again she would have to stay tonight. Sakura meanwhile was beginning to tremble. Sasuke snorted at the vulgar liquid seeping out of Sakura mouth.

She keeled over and vomited, the drunken throw up a terrible green color, mixed in with blood and spit. She moaned and collapsed, barely missing the pile of vomit. Sasuke moved emotionlessly toward her, scooping Sakura's body upward and wincing in disgust at her clothing. Her front was covered with puke and sake, and Sasuke immediately took it off, ignoring the fact she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He walked her to the bathroom, placing her body in the tub before retreating back to the vomit.

He cleaned it up and chucked the towel he had used, before returning to Sakura's side. She was sleeping, and her breasts were hanging unhinged, in plane sight. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face with sweat and vomit. Her pale skin was shining sickly in the light the single light bulb gave off. Sasuke reached for her body, and tried to pull off her pants, but she was out like a light, and he eventually stood her up, looking at her face as he dropped her drawers and pulled her out of the clothing, naked.

He lay her in the tub, and ran the shower, turning it so the hot liquid cascaded down and washed away all the dirt and disgusting, foreign chemicals in her hair. He waited until she was entirely wet, before taking a step back and looking at her. Her legs lay in a odd position, knees together, legs apart, and arms hanging limply at her sides. Her hair was clinging to her chest and head but her perk breasts stood out. Sasuke watched her chest go up and down, stirring her breasts. He groaned before stopping the water and heaving Sakura out, wrapping his robe around her small body. Then he carried her, still afraid she would wake up, to the bed.

"I'm sloshed?" Sakura moaned, stirring slightly as he put her on the bed.

"Yah,"

He pushed her under the sheets and she titled her head to look him in the face.

"I didn't mean what I said Sasuke. I'm smashed, high, out of my right mind. Forgive me?" She looked at him, and he pulled the sheets higher so she was tucked in.

"Sleep it off. You'll be better in the morning,"

She nodded and he left, slamming the door, and leaving Sakura to sleep off her drunken state. Forgetting, the condition of his door.

* * *

-red


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for lateness. i had aditions, which went extreamly well, thanks for the people who wished me good luck, and i was hoptiilized for awhile. The summershere so baby, lets party! 2 chapters a week, maybe if I'm kind I'll do 3...

-red

* * *

Orochimaru nodded to Sakura, who licked her lips impatiently. He allowed her to wrap up his arms in tape, before pressing her fingers against the skin. 

'Let this work,' was all she could think, as her fingers began to glow and turn a hazy purple. Soon, a ball of light passed over his body. An air bubble sustained in the air, frozen in space, like gravity was no more and all the ethics of the world had any meaning. The bubble popped and pain raced through the man's arms and up to his spine, sending tremors of soreness throughout his being.

"Is it done?" a sore, small voice chocked out. Sakura looked up from her work, meeting the cold eyes with anger. It had been almost one week sense her drunken state, but she felt the furious waves of defeat flow through her when he met her eyes.

She dropped her hands and turned away, leaving the bed they were sitting at and walking to the door. Her inner self grasped her bite, massaging the flesh and chewing a hole through her tongue. It still stung. Stung like a wasp's sting, or in this case, a serpent's hold. She could still feel the venom running through her spine, the cold freezing her blood, dilating her pupils.

Careless as she was, he had come to her in the middle of the night, while she was sleeping off the boos. When she awoke the next morning, she knew only the increasing headache from a major hang over. Upon realizing she was naked, and not in the training room she adapted her own personal sanctuary, she panicked.

Her hair was in tight curls, which only happened if she slept with wet hair, and she was wrapped in Sasuke's large, black, sleeveless shirt, with nothing else on. His room was so big and empty, the large navy blue sheets eating her up. She had gone over all the possible situations in her mind, scared the most suitable answer was the truth. Especially sense she had been drugged, and Sasuke had, they had…

It seemed that waking up a night later, naked in his bed, after being drunk, meant only one of two things. A, they had slept together, or b, he took advantage of her, and raped her. Then again, she had come accustomed to waking up partly clothed in Sasuke's room.

What troubled her was not the fact she had probably had sex with Sasuke, but that after everything, he had still let her into his room. No mater how many times she screwed up, he kept saving her. She had prayed it wasn't a or b, but maybe just him, trying to make sure she didn't do something stupid while being sloshed. Yah that had to be it.

Sakura had tried to get out of bed, but her headache had been added with pain, unlike the pain of the lust drug, or the exhaustion from the fight and little food. No, it had been such a burning she passed out, forgetting she was naked and on Sasuke's floor.

"_Sakura, are you awake yet?" Sasuke walked to the bed and his eyes widened. Slouched over, a sheet covering her breasts was Sakura. Her hair spread over the floor in curls of coral, but he didn't even recognize her imperial beauty. His whole gaze was directed at her current unconscious state. Why was it he kept finding her unconscious, and then having to take care of her! _

_Anger had washed over him. Always taking care of her, back then, and now! Sasuke straightened her body and wrapped the sheet firmly around her. No way in hell was he going to dress her. I mean, showering her last night had been enough of Sakura maintenance to last a life time. Sasuke picked her up and carried the woman to the couch, placing her on it gently, and leaving for the bathroom sink. _

_He wet a cloth and brought it back, placing it across her forehead, however supposedly wide it was, and watched her. She was breathing irregularly, and pain was flashing across her face. Her closed eyes were jumpy, the long black eyelashes sprawled across her ivory cheek flinching upwards. _

_Her ivory skin, pale and soft. He lifted his face up in confusion. A pale, pink light was seeping over her right cheek. Fingers crept over her cheek, caressing her nose before spreading across it, and devouring her chin. Sasuke leapt up, his hands shaking and suspicion building. He cast a eye to the door on the other end that was hanging slightly off its hook, to the girl writhing in new pain. His eyes drew to her neck, and he advance forward._

_A hand drew out and grasped and clutched the sheet, pulling it off her shoulder and he bit hard down on his jaw. A bite, a serpents bite was tattooed with venom onto her neck. She would never escape him now. She was, forever cursed, like him, never to return to her life. Never, never. The pale pink ink was glowing brighter, and like ivy spreading over his skin. It devoured her flesh eagerly, and she was giving small sobs, shaking._

_He backed away and ground his fists. Small crescent moons appeared in his palm, and Sasuke growled, not breaking his gaze from Sakura's throat. He turned and fell into the wall, pounding it with his fists. He kicked the wall, bits of plaster and wood falling over the straw mat. He kicked the wall hard, and fell back, swearing angrily and sliding down the wall. He picked up a lamp and chucked it against the opposite wall, feeling the need to hear the smash and see glass bits splintering over the wood ground. Sasuke sat on the ground, shaking himself, watching Sakura as the disease spread over her body and devoured the sallow flesh._

_She shook and turned on the couch , her eyes stretched open. They had changed. Pale pink, no pupils, just neon glow that made her whole face turn a waxy color, diluted only by the spreading disease. She was a horrible sight, greasy skin, sweat sopping her hair. And the pink fingers moving through her skin, changing her body and soul. She belonged to him now, only him._

_Sasuke took Sakura by the arms and laid her down in his lap, knowing what was in store for her. Her body was twisting, the pink glow sweeping over her. It almost hurt to look. She was drifting in and out of sleep. They didn't speak, she just bit back the pain as he let her lay in his lap. He would time to time press against his own mark, remembering the transformation. _

_Sakura was brave all right, not crying out, just shaking, forever shaking. She has no clue what is happening to her, just as he didn't. When Sakura finally drifted off to a deeper sleep, he immediately left, making sure the door was locked tight, although it needed fixing badly._

_Quickly he moved down the hall and beat on Orochimaru's door._

"_WHY!"_

"_I see she's awoken,"_

"_NO! She's asleep in my room, trembling in pain! You're one fucked up bastard. You mother fuckin' ass! How could you curse her! She can never go home again! She won't be accepted! You fucking coward, you came to her in the middle of the night! Just to give her that while she was weak!"_

"_Come now, it's not all that bad. Just think of it, you and her are almost exactly the same now,"_

"_Now, we're not-"_

"_Oh, but you are. You're family is dead, you feel out of place among your friends, you are training under me, have the curse, and most importantly, you both love someone you think you can never have,"_

"_I don't love her,"_

"_I never said her did I. But, lying to yourself is going to only make the pain worse. Listen here Sasuke. I gave her the curse because I want her. I want her to be my student, and to control her. You know this. She'll awake soon, she'll be alone, and in pain."_

"_SHE WOULDN'T BE IN PAIN IF IT HADEN'T BEEN FOR YOU!" Orochimaru ignored Sasuke, and began to speak again._

"_Everyone reacts differently to curse. Ano became so weak, she could barely breath, and stayed that way for weeks. You, you struck out. Why, I wouldn't put it pass Sakura to have a flashback, or re live one of the horrific things that has happened in her life. It would be funny to watch. Nether the less, after she's done, she'll come to. Then she'll realize she's been bitten, and realize she'll never be able to show her face in her village again." he turned and gave Sasuke a look full of mockery and smugness._

"_I have no use for you anymore, but you can stay, if only to protect Sakura. Stay, train with us, and maybe I'll allow you to go on the mission I have for dear Sakura. Stay, or go kill you brother,"_

Sasuke walked through the hallways, rubbing his hands together.

'why did I stay,' he had been so quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and in small sentences, barely loud enough to be heard. Sakura was quiet as well, and he would watch her at night, in the moonlight, feeling worse and worse. She had awoken, as his master had said, alone and in pain. He had returned to her after a long run, to find she was on the ground, writhing in pain, her whole body covered in the curse. Pale pink on pale skin.

It was a ghostly site, but the sounds were enough to make one empty there stomach. Dry squeals from the back of hr throat echoed in the room, one after another. Blood was fresh on her hands, as she was squeezing her fists so tight the skin was breaking, coming apart like seems. Her eyes glazed over in pink, starring straight ahead as Sasuke approached her.

He was unconscious during the painful transformation, the pain had gone unnoticed, but he did remember the incredible burning right after the bite. If it was anything like that, Sakura was in hell. Her chakra was swirling around her body, the pink haze making her seem more and more unreal. Sasuke had reached down, trying to get her up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN WHORE!" Sasuke frowned as Sakura tried to stand, her hazy eyes glaring at Sasuke tensely.

"Sakura, you have a bad fever. It would be best if you had some water and slept," He tried to grip her forearm but she whipped around, her body swaying as if some invisible string was holding her.

"I AM NOT A PROSTITUE! DON'T TOUCH ME," he looked at her, she was delirious, the curse had to be causing something. Again he tried to force her to the bed, but she whipped around, forming a fist, pulling it, and placing it squarely in his jaw.

"Sakura!" she kicked him, flipping the man backwards into a wall.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD! I AM NOT A PLAYTOY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME. STOP IT!" she moved to hit him, but he caught her fist, feeling the anger. He wrestled her arms back to her, trying hard not to hurt Sakura as she wiggled out of his grasp. He tried to grasp her waist, to pull her up into a tight hold, but an ear splitting screech came from the now crying girl.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. STOP! PLEASE, I'M NOT, DON'T, IT HURTS!" he pushed her away, Sakura crashing into the wardrobe and slid down, the fight still not leaving her eyes. "I WILL NOT LET YOU! DON'T TOUCH MY BODY. IT'S NOT YOURS TO USE. DON'T, DON'T! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU. I DON'T WANT IT TO GO TO YOU. YOU FILTHY OLD MAN! STOP TOUCHING MY BODY!" Sakura moaned and gripped her neck hard, piercing the flesh. Pearls of red formed in the crescent moons she left, slipping onto her long nails and racing down her hand. Sakura was crying, hard and wet. The water flowed, drop by drop, over the bridge of her nose and onto her parted lips. Sasuke backed away as she sunk to the floor.

"_Everyone reacts differently to curse. Ano became so weak, she could barely breathe, and stayed that way for weeks. You, you struck out. Why, I wouldn't put it pass Sakura to have a flashback, or relive one of the horrific things that has happened in her life…." _

"I'm, so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me," She sniffed, and sobbed harder, beating the floor angrily. "I couldn't control myself. I'm am monster! I'm so sorry, I killed her, and I didn't care. I just walked away like some emotionless bitch. It hurts, it hurts! So sorry Yumi, you shouldn't of died because I'm weak,"

Sasuke walked around her, gathering a thick blue blanket from the couch and dropping it over Sakura's shoulders. She looked up weakly, but his eyes were glassed over in hate. Her body was covered in the creeping, pale vine of disease, and those usually beautiful green eyes were pale and pupils. Cold, unlike the Sakura he knew. She was so, so

"I'm a monster, aren't I? I'm a murder, I kill as a job. I take people I don't know and end there existence. Without emotion, without compassion. Everyone is so happy. Hinata's pregnant, Naruto's next in line for hokage. Neji is head of ANUBU, Lee is a teacher, Ino took over the flower shop, Kiba is a investigator if you would, everyone has found there purpose. And I, I'm always gone, off killing people. They gave up on Sasuke a few years ago. When he first left, everyone was looking for him, and I, I was helpless in the back round, basically not allowed to look for him. Then, he disappeared all together, and I disappeared as a person. I'm, I'm a monster…" she talked to herself, and Sasuke sank to his knees, watching how she stared at a blank wall and talked as if she was all alone.

"You're not a monster Sakura," She turned to him and smiled a little bit, before turning away again.

"I, I am so foolish. You have taken care of me from the moment I came here. Nursing me, protecting me, you have become so kind Sasuke. OS kind, and sweet, and I've, I've become cold and hard. A killer. Now look at me, I really do look like a monster," her eyes closed and she slumped, the blanket falling off a shoulder and dragging her to the ground. Sasuke picked her up and carried the girl to the bed, to tired to do anything more then place her on the sheets and drape a blanket over her body. This was fucked up, she was cursed, and she was going to stay.

Sasuke sighed, continuing to walk as he passed the open door to the hospital wing.

'Sakura's in there, selling her soul to stay alive,' Orochimaru was going to regain full power, and just turn Sakura against her village. He was pretty sure Sakura knew what was going on, but she stayed so quiet lately, just speaking when she had to. She would throw him looks though….

Looks of need, looks of helplessness. But whenever he thought he had caught her, she was looking aware, completely absorbed in something else. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door, waiting for Sakura to come charging through, ready to eat dinner, and sleep, her daily routine.

"Sasuke, you waited for me?" a small voice asked. Sasuke and Sakura met each others eyes, before turning away.

"Yah. Lets go eat alright," Sakura nodded and walked behind him to the other end of the palace, careful not to make to much noise. Her curse was stinging, and Sakura brought a hand up to massage the flesh. Every time she had a session with Orochimaru, her curse would start up again.

She winced as the pain didn't stop, but grew worse. It was like her whole body had an electrical current, and every time the curse pulsed out, she could feel it everywhere.

"Does it hurt?" she looked at Sasuke, almost running into him as they stopped outside the dinning room.

"My, my mark? Well, yes. No need to worry, its fine!" she struggled to smile and dropped her hand, walking forward. Sasuke followed, watching the back of her white top. Inside it was empty, the plates sparkling and ready for food. Tall glasses of water stood at every spot, and Sakura sat down, reaching for hers and taking a deep drink. Sasuke stood next to her, a perfect view of the accursed mark in plain sight.

"Sakura, here," he knelt and took one of the ivory table napkins, picking out ice from his water, and placing it on Sakura's neck.

She winced slightly, but Sasuke held it hard, making sure she could feel the cold like a sword through her.

"Thank, Sasuke, it feels better," he nodded and took her hand to hold it. She sighed as his hands left her neck. The pain became bad again, but the cold took her mind off it. It felt better when Sasuke touched it, but she could never admit that.

Dinner went by fast, the men coming in, eating swiftly, and then leaving. Sakura had become just another student, and even though she still slept in Sasuke's room for safety, she was no longer in immediate danger. After everything that had happened in the first few days she had been in the compound, the dust had settled, and everything became calm.

Their master had to be up to something, as 6 out of 10 ninjas were missing. Sakura got up from the table, bowing toward Orochimaru, who tossed out a hand, dismissing her for the evening. Sasuke got up, following Sakura out into the hallway.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere I go Sasuke. I'm 18, not 12," he just smirked and walked outside, into the same spot where she had killed Yumi.

"Does it bother you that she's dead,"

"Yes, and no. I'm happy I've become powerful, but she shouldn't have died,"

"Last week, you talked about everyone, everyone and what they're doing. Would you tell me?" Sakura bit her lip as a smile perched its self on her lips.

"Yes Sasuke, I'd love to tell you,"

* * *

"This is bad, really bad. Two fucking weeks Tsuande!" 

"Shut the hell up Naruto, you think I don't realize it to. I don't know what happened. She killed her last target, and then disappeared!"

"I told you letting her become your fucking go to girl was going to make her go crazy. The guilt of being a killer has finally gotten to her Tsuande! She's a healer, she should be helping people, not killing them! She's corrupt, she was so innocent, now, now she's just a killer,"

"Shut your mouth. You think I don't regret allowing her to be like this. I would give up everything to have her back, to have her become a healer like she should of continued becoming. You think I wouldn't give anything to stop the death of her parents, and to make that damn Uchiha stay! She's gone Naruto, and I don't know where she is. Whether she left on her own accord, or she's hurt, or dead, or captured. There are to many possibilities. I'm doing everything I can. Get out of my office boy, I need time," Tsuande leaned back in her chair, watching through the window as Naruto charged through it to join the search party.

The hokage ran a hand through her graying hair. It was true. He was right. Sakura had reached her breaking point. She probably snapped, and couldn't face her village. Sakura was fragile, as much as she put on a show to be tough, she was weak in heart, because it had been broken by her love and her family.

Fire was to easy a way to go, to easy. Water was more like her. The soft cushion of sand, as her body sunk into it and water rushed into her lungs. Pink wisps settling in with the green weeds. Sand settling over her pale body, green eyes wide open as the light left her eyes, and she became one with the world.

* * *

I know, last part a little oc, but I had to make the relationship grow somehow. You know my pleads, 10 a chapter. 

P.s. THanks so much for all the reviews. I got 20 on the last chapter! 106 and the story isnot even close to done. Thanks so much! luv to all

-red


	11. Chapter 11

All I can say is i'm sorry, and i'm back. The more reviews, the quicker i'll write. I love your guys feedback. I've been working on this chpater forever in sections, i just couldn't bring myself, but when you guys begged me to update i said okay, i owe it to you to update. thanks for staying with me. enjoy your read

-red

* * *

A pale pink snake slithered its way across a marble floor, its body twisting slowly to its master. Sasuke stepped forward, his eyes narrowing slightly as laughter rung through the room, an empty cold laugh. 

"Does it frighten you Sasuke. Does it make you burn? It should, because you are no longer needed. I have found a new pleasure, and it is not you," He ground his teeth and swirled around, trying to find the voice.

"Damn you! What is this, what are you!"

"Don't act so ignorant. Little Sasuke, where do you go when the darkness never ends and the people you once loved have turned to ash? Hmmmmmm…Hahahahahahaha! You are so small little boy, I should end your suffering," Sasuke ran, but the marble was so slippery, and the snake was so large, floating through the air, laughing with its green eyes at the struggling boy beneath it.

In a streak of pink it lunged. It sunk its long, black fangs into his chest, just above the aorta.

"It's to late Sasuke. It's much too late," the voice sung, cackling and roaring with laughter. The snake settled on the marble floor next to Sasuke, twisting its way through the small pool of blue blood. It placed its little head on his cheek and whispered.

_Wake up_

* * *

Sasuke jolted upward and gasped for air, clutching at his throat. He turned around on the couch, looking for the snake, looking for the marbled floor and blood. All there was a dark little room with a girl asleep on a wide bed, and him, 5 ft away on a couch. The sun was rising and the pink rays of light were falling like snow through the window. 

"Damnit," He whispered, throwing back his blanket to stand up. He reached down and picked up a black shirt, slipping it over his head. Then the man turned and walked stiffly to Sakura, giving her bed a little kick with his foot.

"There are nicer ways to wake someone up you know,"

"Just get up," Sakura yawned and turned over, giving Sasuke a good view of her shirtless back. "Why do you do that!? What if someone attacked you in the middle of the night and you're not wearing a shirt?" Sakura sat up, lazily whipping her head to see his. She was wearing her breast bindings, and they were wrapped so tight there was barely a hint of cleavage. Sakura yawned and stuck out her tongue at him, crawling out of bed slowly.

"Then, I suppose I'd just let you fight him,"

"What if I'm not here?"

"Then I take him on myself, shirtless or not!" and with that she hopped up, picking up her black dress as she went. It used to be one of Sasuke's shirts, but she had added a little here and cut a little there, and now it was a curvy, movable dress without sleeves but with the turtle neck top. Her black shorts artfully made up for the lack of length, and because of Sasuke's apparent anger and discomfort, she had forlornly sewn over the Uchiha symbol on the back.

He sat and waited as Sakura did her hair. When she finally came out, her hair in a simple pony tail, he gave her a long look.

"Listen, I don't care how long you had to wait, hair is an art form, got it," but Sasuke just got up and walked out of the room, pushing the heavy oak door open.

They walked in silence to the training room, passing by the other ninja without a care. Had it been so long sense Sakura had first saw her beloved Sasuke that first time. Yes, like summer, the days had sped by, each one full of training and pain. Each day Sakura stood next to Orchimauru, placed her bandaged hands over his arms and gritted her teeth, ever so slowly healing them.

Each day Sasuke trained alone, trying to figure a way out. To no avail. There had been no trouble since that day Orochimaru had first bit Sakura, but that had been weeks ago, and the snake had to be planning something. When Sakura was done, she was so exhausted she would go to the kitchen, make some tea and and bring it out to Sasuke. There she would sit in silence as she watched him train. She would usually fall asleep and Sasuke would groan, but pick her up none the less and bring her to their room.

Every new ninja that came to the camp would turn to another and whisper, "Who's the chick. She's so hot. I'd like to get my hands on-" Then an older ninja might grab him and pull him aside, hushing the kid before he was dead.

"Shut up! Don't you know about her! When she first came here, some girl name Yumi gave her hell. Like us she thought she was weak. But when Yumi challenged her, well, lets just say Yumi isn't here anymore,"

"What the girl do to her?" They'd ask hesitantly, leaning in closer.

"Killed her, used some unknown jutsu that was so powerful it literally left her in a crater. Then Orochimaru gave her the curse mark, so it's obvious she's strong, stronger then you for sure. But you know Sasuke, that man who's always training, the dark haired one who's really strong?" Then the kid would nod, knowing full well who he was, "Well, they sleep in the same room, and they were on the same team when they lived in the Leaf village,"

"Are they fucking?"

"No one really knows, 'cause we're not allowed in the house. But one time some guys snuck into her room when she still slept alone, and came real close to rapping her. Sasuke found them before it was to late though and he was not happy,"

"What happened to 'em,"

"What do you think…But, now Lady Sakura sleeps in his room and Sasuke don't like it when people touch his things, whether they're fucking or not,"

"Got it. Lady Sakura, that's her name?"

"Yeah, she's strong, but she's very kind. She's a real powerful doctor to. She always goes down to the infirmary and helps. She's real sweet, kind of like a smokin' hot mother. You ever need something, you go to her, if you can get through Sasuke that is," They might go eat, or train, but eventual the kid would have to ask.

"Why is she here anyway?"

"Not by choice. She's been here a long time, almost 2 months, but she can't leave, even if she really wanted to,"

"Why, I thought she's powerful?"

"Well, she has the curse mark and all, and I heard, this is just a rumor though, that she's doing something with Master Orchimaur, and he's black mailing her to stay,"

"That's it?"

"Well, we all think Sasuke and Sakura got something going on, whether it fucking or not, so Orochimaru is probably using those two against each other, without them even knowin' it,"

Sasuke would eventually throw them a look and the men would stop whispering, getting back to their training wordlessly. It seemed the joy of Sakura being here had ebbed away. Now all there was left was her, her empty shell that forced a smile as she walked, her small winks that really were, just for a moment, opening Sasuke to her world, where she was trapped. Alone and helpless, all because of her stupid emotions, for him.

"It seems so long ago Sasuke, when you left," Sakura whispered over her tea after another long day. He didn't even look up.

"It was a long time ago,"

"Yes, yes, it was. To long. I miss it. Do you?" But he had walked away, leaving Sakura alone on the porch with two trays full of dinner.

She sighed and stood, waiting until Sasuke had disappeared into the house before slowly unwrapping her bandaged hands. They stung terribly with big welts all around her wrists. Carefully she placed her hands together and willed her body, no, pleaded with her body to heal them. Slowly the red morphed back to the pale flesh, and the bumpy surface of the welts smoothed over. The stinging increased, but she bit through it until the skin looked right. Then she hurriedly wrapped them up, trying not to cry as millions of little pins jabbed at her arms. Her whole body shook as she wrapped her hands, but she finally was able to wrap the last piece of tape around, tucking it away.

"Alright, done," Her smile grew as she hopped into the training area, spinning around in the bright sunlight. She still had a few hours before the sun disappeared behind the trees and she was planning to finally figure out this new power inside her.

Sakura raised her hands, taking each thumb and putting the tips together, then the pointer fingers and putting them together. She pointed the triangle at different spots at the ground, before settling on a patch near the porch. She let out a breath and started to charge her chakra into her hands. Because of Tsuande's training, she had perfect chakra control, and she bit down on her tongue hard before forcing it out through the space between her fingers. A purple bubble burst onto the ground as Sakura willed it to grow bigger. The purple crackled and flew up., little icicles started to form off the building, a lighter purple from the expanding bubble. As it engulfed the porch Sakura started to panic. It was drawing closer and closer to her and the people inside the building. She tried to suck the chakra back in, but all the bubble did was crackle and hiss at her. She tried to pull her hands apart, but the chakra was to tight.

"Oh no," was all she whispered before the purple burst and enveloped the entire yard, freezing her and everything in it. The Chakra sparked and the purple light burst out like a spilling glass of water. She coughed as blood leaked from her mouth and slowly, like trapped in time, she fell backwards to the dusty ground. She tried to open her eyes but they were to heavy, and soon the light was gone, and she was unconscious.

"Wake-up," She squirmed, trying to shake herself awake, "Girl, wake up, its time for your session,"

"What…" Sakura sat up slowly, looking around. She was in Orochimaru's room, and his white, skinny face was leering down at her.

"It's time for your training session Sak-ur-a," he hissed, sounding her name out angrily. "Thanks to the little stunt in the practice grounds you have forced me to start your training sooner. Your power is not being focused correctly," she tried to sit up but her stomach was burning. It felt as if her insides were scorched, and her heart was heavy, like a rock had been stuffed inside.

"Training. Now, please, can't I just-"

"NO. You need to home your powers or you'll end up killing yourself. Such a small body with such great power. It flows through you, burns you, your life force can't take it, and you let it out again, it could just take it with you. The only way is to use the curse mark. It will help you become stronger, more powerful!" He looked at her, his eyes open and wild, that long pink tongue hanging out. "I will make you the most powerful ninja, you will be better then anything, greater then anything, the ultimate weapon! And, you will belong to me!" His eyes narrowed on her, "now, get up woman so we can begin," She starred at his eyes, cold and dark, before raising her body from the wooden floor.

Sakura stood and walked around, feeling the wood beneath her feet. "Alright, if it will make me stronger,"

He smiled, curling the pale lips around his teeth.

"Tell me Sakura, what is that you hate?"

"What? I, I don't know. I don't hate anything,"

"EVERYONE HATES SOMETHING, SOMEONE! WHAT DO YOU HATE!" he screamed, starting towards her, his eyes wild and hands balled. "DON'T YOU HATE THOSE MEN WHO TRIED TO RAPE YOU. YOU DISGUSTING WOMAN! SPREADING YOUR LEGS FOR SASUKE AND RUBBING YOURSELF ALL OVER HIM LIKE A COMMON WHORE! WELL ISN'T THAT HOW YOU MET HIM AGAIN, WORKING AS A CHEAP PROSTITUTE! DON'T YOU HATE HIM, FOR LEAVING YOU ALONE AND WEAK! DON'T YOU HATE HIM FOR TAKING AWAY YOUR FREEDOM, MAKING YOU COME HERE!" He grabbed her arm, pulling the woman to look in his eyes, "I KNOW YOU HATE SASUKE!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! I LO-……I don't hate him. He's protected em, and he didn't make me come here, you did. That's right, you sent sasuke to that brothel to get me. YOU'ER THE REASON I'M HERE. YOU'RE THE REASON I HAVE THE CURSE AND YOU'RE THE REASON SASUKE LEFT! I DON'T HATE HIM, I HATE YOU!" She kicked against him, struggling against his arms as he laughed at her.

"See, not so hard right Sakura. You do hate. And even if you do hate me, you can't do anything because of the curse, so go ahead, hate me, I don't care. I'm happy,. Now, when you feel the power growing inside you, think about everything you hate and focus the powers on that, focus it in you mind, and then into your hands. Form the hatred into a light, a shape, something you can hold. Now, start," He pushed her away and she stumbled around, starring at him angrily.

"Fine!" The purple light was glowing around her body and in perfect rhythm her hair flew up, the pink strands moving around her head like snakes.

"Focus your energy. Hate Sakura, what do you hate?"

"YOU!" the purple light flowed out around her body.

"Focus it Sakura, in your mind girl!" he hissed. She moaned as the light vibrated around her body, started to constrict and form. It flowed down her body, leaving her aura and gathering around her arms.

"Focus it girl! Prove your more then that lowly girl who threw herself at Sasuke all those years ago," the purple light zoomed into her hands and with a cry the curse spread over her body, feeding the light as it grew in her palm, collecting like water. Soon Sakura's hands were filled with the light, and she charged at her master, slicing the light at him. Barely he jumped out of the way. It was so fast, faster then lightening or the crack of a whip. She tried again, but suddenly arms captured her from behind and Sasuke was upon her, forcing the girl down.

"Get off. I'll kill him!" She struggled as the light sparked, but he stayed strong, willing her curse to go back.

"Sakura, your not a killer,"

"I killed Yumi, I've killed men, that's what I was meant to do and I'll kill him because I hate him!"

"Sakura you were meant to heal, not kill! CALM DOWN OR YOU'LL FIGHT ME!" she struggled but the curse was gone already and the light was falling from hands into nothing. Soon she was just there, in Sasuke's tight hold, gasping for air. "Come on, that's enough for today. Say goodnight to your master," he said bitterly. With that he pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the snake alone, smiling.

"So soon, we'll start so soon,"

* * *

"Sasuke," 

"………"

"Sasuke, why...thank-you. Again…"

"Hn,"

* * *

I can't gurantee 1 a week, but i'll do my best. Please review!

-Red


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly her head raised, hands dragging slowly across her chest in drowsy submission to the sun's persistent rays. It was as if she'd been frozen for a year, her body suspended in space and time, reminiscent of the eerie power now lying dominant in her bust. As sleep left her body and her mind cleared, Sakura felt her body loosen, her fingers flex and eyes focus. Immediately her feet found the floor, the warm woven rug moving against the friction as the woman pushed away the sheets and slid to the bathroom.

Her hands fumbled with the door knob, pulling at the gold bulb frantically. Large green eyes panicked as she finally rushed the door open, letting out a cry of anger and despair. This pitiful howl that radiated in the white stone bathroom escaped her lips as her feet hit the stone, throwing her body forward as a hand ripped down her underwear and she landed on the toilet.

After two blissful minutes Sakura emerged from the bathroom, drying her hands on her night gown. Humming she moved to her dresser and dressed for the day, wrapping her arms, her hair, slipping now coarse feet into well worn sandals. A knock at the door signaled the forlorn knight's return, and Sakura glided to the wood, unlocking the several steel chains and bolts that kept her inside the comfortable sphere and separate from the man driven world that Sasuke so feared.

The unmistakable smirk that graced such fair lips was met with a resistant door slamming as Sakura left her new, single room and migrated into the hall. However, Sasuke was on her heel, silently trailing her every movement.

"Today your _Master_ has requested you," Sasuke whispered into her ear as they passed a loud, gangly group of men whose laughter increased as they mimicked Sakura and Sasuke's familiar march down the hall.

"Tell _your _**Master** I am not a dog. I am not, _requested_," she muttered back to him as they descended the stairs into the main room, ignoring stares as they turned the corner into Orichmaru's personal sect.

"Well, let's see how well that goes over with _your_ Master, shall we?" Sasuke murmured as he held open the large door for Sakura. She pushed past, freezing as the table turned to look at her, before rising.

"Sakura. Good Morning," a hiss of a voice said calmly, the only still seated member. Sasuke's body pushed behind Sakura, his ice cold hands gently securing her arm before leading her around the table to the opposite high backed chair. He pulled out the chair to the left, the only other available, and helped a still numb and shocked Sakura down. He then took the other high backed chair, carefully leaning forward over his plate with folded hands to his mouth, body leaning left.

The other members of the party took their seats, some casually surveying the new arrivals, others openly gawking, and a few turning to their companions and continuing their discussion. The breakfast was unusual, but still Sakura and Sasuke remained still, quiet, ignoring the new guests as they always did anyone else in their path.

Sakura's hands were trembling beneath the table, though she knew not why. Her heart was rumbling in her chest, a shaky feeling that epitomized the confused look she was sure was written all over her face. Of course Sasuke was distant, not eating, only sipping at his black tea that the servants had just poured. Oh! There was food. Sakura's eyes focused on the trays of food that now covered the large table. Eyes looked at her expectantly, and she dazed back confused. How could no one be eating? Orochimaru had food on his plate, Sasuke never seemed to eat, but why-

Sasuke gripped her rice bowl and spooned rice onto the glistening gold, letting the steam rise into her face. The other members of the table appreciably nodded and took their own plates, covering them with the feast. His fast hands lowered the bowl to the table, sticking red chopsticks across the top before beckoning a servant from the dark for more tea. Sakura looked dumbly down at the food in front of her and stared at Sasuke expectantly.

"Eat Sakura," he sighed before lifting the fragile china to his lips. She nodded, fumbling with her own chop sticks. After numerous attempts she managed to feed herself, and as the rest of the boisterous guests sipped their tea she had managed a whole bowl of rice. She put down her chop sticks, laying her hands across her lap, head bent down, eyes adverted.

Sasuke stood, much to the displeasure of the formal men clad in iron and weapons. "We shall take our leave," He replied to their distorted expressions. Sakura's body was slowly raised upward by Sasuke's firm grip and the couple moved to the large doors.

"Sasuke…" Orochimaru practically purred, easing back in his chair as to better see their retreating backs. Sakura was steered around, Sasuke's hand moving from her arm to her lower back.

"Our…apologizes," he muttered, just audible above the stifling silence. They bowed, or more Sasuke's head bent and Sakura sunk into a clumsy back spasm. Sasuke whisked her around, pushing the door open and guiding the bedazzled woman out, taking care to let the door slam against the frame.

* * *

"Oh, my head," Sakura whispered, letting her hand rise to her forehead as her body stumbled into Sasuke. She let the last effects of the room slide off, the eerie numbness leave her veins. "Sasuke, I don't understand, those men, and, I can't, I can't hear- myself." She twisted away from him, trailing her fingers against the wall as she migrated away from Sasuke's silent form.

"Your little display the other day has obviously made Orochimaru hesitant to have you around his guests," he followed behind her, watching her hands as they trailed over the rich wood paneling.

"Guests, the guests, they were, oh I think I knew them,"

"Yes…the Sound Four, other rebel leaders, and most significantly, us," Sakura turned at this, her eyes still barely managing to focus on Sasuke's still face.

"Us, why, I can't-" she sighed and drew her arms to her chest, pushing her short fingernails into her flesh to feel their gentle probe. "What is wrong?" she managed, bring her eyes to Sasuke's in a quick blink.

"I believe Orochimaru used, something over you, obviously to subdue during-"

"Yes thank-you Sasuke I would have never been able to come to that conclusion on my own without your ever useful inside knowledge. I mean, what is this all about. The formal meal, the way, you sat at the head of the table, or, that you bowed to that…that monster. If someone could really please explain this to me, I feel like the entire time I've been here I've been asleep! Just, I'd truly appreciate it if someone explained it all to me…"

They kept their eyes keyed on different spots in the wood, tracing the grain with their imagination.

"Sakura, the truth, I don't know if you can hand-"

"A wonderful display for our guests this morning children. Truly, the distant Lord and his lovesick woman, so unaccustomed to polite society. I almost died when you 'bowed'-

"Maybe we should try it again…" Sakura hissed in a non-audible whisper.

"-it was so perfect. Sasuke, you understand of course that I need to borrow your lovely girl here. Training time for my little protégé," His ghostly hands wrapped around her waist, directing her back to his own room. Sasuke took a step with them before another hand shot to his shoulder.

"A private meeting then," Sasuke stated, stepping back.

"Yes, so good to see you've learned manners Uchiha," With that Sakura was being pulled away, her head craning back, searching for Sasuke's help. In the reflection of frantic eyes his silent form looked at her, before turning away.

"No Sakura please don't look at me with those eyes, you act as though I'm forcing you to stay here,"

"Practically," she murmured, stepping to the bed hesitantly. Her knees met the floor, the soft animal skin rubbing seductively against her calves.

Orochimaru leaned back against the pillows, his dark hair falling like a sheet down his back and over his eyes. Not looking, Sakura placed her hands over his bandaged arm, flexing her fingers before smoothing out the invisible energy wrapping around the dead flesh. Pushing her mind, chakra spun in delicate waves, massaging the tender bone as it began to fill with energy and take new life.

"Sakura today let us see if you can speed this up. Why not, call on the seal, or, better still…" Sakura continued her endeavor, keeping the current as light and noninvasive as possible. "Sakura, that was not a suggestion," She flinched from the cold words, her fingers cramping as sweat burrowed on her forehead from even that light healing.

Sakura swallowed, finding her voice, "ye-yes,"

"Please, address me as you would your beloved Hokage. Master, Sakura, Master," his grin tilted upward, smoothing his forehead to a shining slab of marble.

"Yes, Master," she whispered, feeling light as her own body succumbed to the purple energy.

The last week since Sakura's mistake in the courtyard had been brutal. Every evening, every afternoon, only mornings off to heal. Usually, Sasuke was with her, sometimes adding his familiar flow of Chakra to her own draining supply. Her simple use of the light was over, from the ability to target it, to focusing the crackling energy that sent men flying into the village, as it was so large now there could be no other word, to Orochimaru stepping forward hungrily, eyes ablaze with the ever growing curiosity of new life and raw power.

As she focused the flow of the light into his arm, she could feel the energy pulsing in him, feeding off her power. Sweat dropped in lazy patterns down her chest and back, following the pulse of her straining muscles.

"I can't-" she choked, biting her dry lips.

"Finish the job!" Orochimaru spat, his eyes bright and intense. "This energy, it is, superb!"

Sakura's eyes flickered, the room spinning through the yellow orbs of the undead. Her conscious mind could feel the decaying flesh flake away beneath her touch, but as the purple light diverted into numerous streams, leaving her arms weak and shaky, her body fell, suspended in time, giving her only enough breath to whisper her only friend's name.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

"You pushed her to hard. Her vitals are barely back to normal, and her heart, it's beating so quickly you'd think she'd almost lost her life," Kabuto worked quickly, moving Sakura's body above the sheets to wipe perspiration off her lower lip. "All I'm saying is that it isn't healthy to keep pushing her like this. You don't even know what this power is. It could be doing more good then bad,"

"My arm is almost healed," Orochimaru whispered, flexing his grip and beaming through waxy lips. "This child has almost healed my arm, imagine Kabuto what she will do for us, what she could teach us, share with us,"

"Great, power hungry and thoughtless. Are you even considering what she really could do to us? If she escapes, her loyalties lye with Sasuke, not you Orochimaru. If those two defied you…their power is formidable,"

"Yes," he hissed to himself, "young, strong, excellent disposition," he turned, facing the young man whose eyes still roamed Sakura's shivering body, "Yet you forget Kabuto, that they need not mind who they're loyal to now, because I hold their lives in my palm, with their 'marks' of ever lasting loyalty,"

* * *

Sakura pulled herself to the top stair, swearing as she stumbled into some passing men.

"Sorry Lady, you alright?"

"Perfectly thank-you, pleasant evening," she struggled on, falling at last to her room's door before fumbling inside her breast wrap for the key. She was halfway through hoisting her shirt up when the door swung open, causing her to land face first into Sasuke's rather muscular calves.

"Did we have fun playing Doctor?" he called as she crawled pass, working her way to the bathroom. The front door swung shut and Sasuke followed to the gleaming porcelain, letting her dump her stomach into the bowl before staggering to the sink. As she ran a brush through her mouth she angrily stumbled to him spitting through a mouth full of spuds.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE ME," she managed, gargling water before defiantly spitting into the sink. "No answer, of course. We're in this together you know. You're supposed to helping me, protecting me from that thing,"

"I can't recall ever promising that,"

"Cute. Cute! Well while you were up here no doubt laughing at my painful torture, I gave that little snake almost complete use of his arm!" Sasuke's eyebrows tilted in surprise.

"Already, not possible…"

"Again with the infinite doubt. As if I couldn't heal him! Who was it that saved you from Kohana's assassins? Who defended for years after you left us! I seem to recall me Mr. Sneer. Not you and your eloquent dark loner persona. Me, the lighter of us three who is sitting here with the traitor who has his own international 'We hate Sasuke' day, back at the village! I just don't understand-"

"Sakura-"

"-why it is so difficult-"

"SAKURA!"

"-for you to admit I am just as good as you or Naruto and every other mindless sexist jack-" Sasuke's lips covered Sakura's in silence, cold meeting shocked in a still moment of perpetual confusion. He withdrew, looking into her eyes before speaking barely an inch before her lips.

"We're going to Kohana tonight. To destroy it,"


	13. Chapter 13

My chapter for the upcoming week. Let us see if can reach new reviewing heights shall we...

* * *

Sunlight was falling across the floor lazily, the afternoon sun caressing the worn wood beams, gradually fading the dark red carpet that flowed down from the set, high backed chairs raised at the front of the room. The great hall, usually bare, was occupied with numerous men, their tall forms disrupting the soft sun to form immense shadows on the hall's ancient floor.

Many men stood, their backs facing the front door, conversation quiet and respectful, their eyes jumping to their black haired leader every few seconds, fear, anger, and war lust hungry in their eyes. Orochimaru was leaning in the largest of the four chairs, his head against the deep red cushion and body lazily leaning against the arm, eyes intent on a single cherry blossom he had dangling between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Lords, tell me, how soon would I have to wait before you could ready your men?" The Lords, their armor heavy and thick on their muscular frames shifted noisily.

"Now Lord Orochimaru! We couldn't possibly have them ready soon enough! Many of our men have not arrived yet, your small community here must expand for us!" A rather broad man with dark red bangs growled, his outward burst betraying his negligence.

Orochimaru eased in his chair, sinking down so his feet were mere inches from the side of the raised platform. "My community you say. And what do your men need from my little, 'community'?"

The men all called out at once:

"Food!"

"Water!"

"Women!" with that the men all shouted in approval, their laughter and cheers echoing in rather large hall. Their cheers gradually died as they realized their leader was not laughing with them.

"I suppose however women are not greatly valued here Lord, you have had some trouble with them my men hear. Cat fights that end in tears over lost loves?" The Lord with red bangs chortled, his few officers behind him joining in their Master's amusement.

The other men in the hall remained quiet, though a few younger officers moved closer to their Masters, stares directly on the rather unexpressive face of their Master's Master, Orochimaru.

"I did promise for your support in destroying the village we all find so tiresome, proper care. I have not forgotten. They will all receive adequate food and shelter and weapons, if only so they can better carry out their mission. As for trivial female pleasure, I can be of no assistance-" the Lords roused, the 20 plus men growling with their own handful of officers.

"What of the sweet little thing we hear you keep all to yourself!" a younger officer called out, his fellow companions either cheering or shushing him. That roused Orochimaru, his eyes finding the young man's now petrified face as he realized his outburst was not tolerated. "I only meant-" but he did not finish his sentence. His body fell back, some unseen force sending a jolt of energy through his jugular and ending his speech quicker then any mortal could. The men stiffened and backed away, even the soldier's own Lord.

"Now, is there is any more discussion on the issue of women…we can continue. I ask you this question not to ready yourselves for war now, but to better prepare yourself for the months ahead. Before I attack I will infiltrate with the very woman and man you just earlier heckled, and met this morning. Sasuke and Sakura will return to Kohana, and when they deem the time right, send for our army that will be so large and powerful we will crush that village and defeat our oldest enemies!" the younger men cheered but the Lords looked around nervously at one another, daring each other with their eyes as to who would be the first to ask.

"Lord Oricharmu…" a muscular man asked, his eyes drifting between Orochimaru and his left hand official whose picturesque frame and dark, handsome features were apparent amidst the scars and fat of the war lords.

"_Lord_ Sashuriu, is there something you wish to say…no? Well then perhaps your young Man there would rather express your opinion for you?" The young man remained unexpressive, merely stepping forward and said in a calm, level voice that resounded strength and bravery in the hall:

"It seems only logical we wait. How do you know your wards will protect us? Their loyalties are not necessarily-"

"Are you suggesting my hold over them is weak?" he asked, his eyes still focused on the little cherry blossom, lips curved into a pleasant smile.

"Weak!" Sashuriu's fell to Orichamru's throne, his eyes wide with shock. "I only meant to suggest-"

"I don't care much for your suggestions Lord Sashuriu. Perhaps it would be better if someone else handled your men?" Sashuriu's eyes traveled quickly to his handsome official before darting to the dead body just a few feet away.

"I di-di-din't me-mean to offend you-Lord Orochimaru, please, it makes no difference to me if that boy-if Sasuke is your choice. You know best of course-"

"Master Sasuke, Sashuriu," Orochimaru said loudly. "You wouldn't show high ranking officer disrespect, would you?" The man blinked twice before bowing low.

"Master Sasuke has my highest respect my Lord. My men are humbled to serve Master Sasuke, as well as you, your Lordship,"

Oricharmu stood, his fluid motion disturbing in the dying sunlight. "You are aware my Lords that the time to defeat Kohana is approaching. Tomorrow I will send Master Sasuke and Mistress Sakura on their journey, which they will complete without fail-"

* * *

Sasuke's jaw was set, his teeth grinding into his lower jaw with anger. Quickly he advanced out of the shadowy landing he had hid, invisible to everyone at Orochimaru meeting of Lords. Sasuke knew what this meant, to be sent into the village. He could not resist Orochimaru, as he knew Sakura could not, not while they were here at least.

Though Sasuke's loyalty to the village had long been severed, Sakura, she was unblemished, they knew nothing of her training, nothing of her choice to stay. AND even if they knew, they would not blame her, they would blame him, and that was a proposition Sasuke had long made peace with. Perhaps, Sakura could hide her curse. Yes, there was a way, he knew! The village, they might never have to know.

She was strong enough to resist it, to force it down in her being and forget she was ever subject to that Monster who sits on the throne before his lords, discussing the destruction of Sakura's beloved village. Though Sasuke cared not, she did, and with that he went outside, moving stealthily to his room's balcony. Once inside he gathered his gear quickly, his small pack full in a matter of minutes. Then he moved into the hall, and down a room where Sakura's door lay locked. He rolled his eyes, easily opening the door with some gentle Chakra persuasion, before lying down on the bed, waiting for Sakura as patiently as he could.

* * *

"-However, as it seems the general opinion of the Lords who have come to serve me, you do not trust my students, your masters, and I am willing to make a compromise. Kane Yasuda, son of High Lord Yusuke Yasuda, I understand you stand before me, representing your people who primarily do not bother themselves with our countries affairs?"

Orochimaru's gaze swept to the dark man at Sashuriu's side. "I presume your father sent one of his Lords to assist you?"

Kane stepped forward, his head raised, deep hazel eyes hard and severe against the olive complexion. "My father extends his greetings from the Land of Earth and the Village of Hidden Rock. My people and our leaders have long felt it time to take back the Land of Fire and destroy their hidden village so we may complete the war we began years ago. You Lord Orochimaru of course have already signed our proposition and allied yourself with my Land and our numerous forces. Understand however, as a representative for my father, the Daimyo and our Kage Tsuchikage, I will not stand idly by as you risk our conquer of these lands on two mere children,"

Kane stood firm, his jaw set formidably. The rest of the Lords watched him in horror and awe, their officials unusually silent. Orochimaru did not speak, only continued to twist his cherry blossom. Finally, as the silence became unbearable and the Lords grew restless, their Master spoke.

"It is true among all of our allies present your Land stands strongest. We have the support of numerous smaller countries across the land, yet yours is our greatest asset. I have signed the treaty, but if you think you will derail our plans for your own personal ideas, you are very wrong," Kane stiffened, drew his shoulders back and stepped forward.

"As my leaders' voice I ask for a month. Let us skill young Master Sasuke in the appropriate fighting techniques, for eight years he has naught but the training of Kohana and your own distinct style. Neither will be adequate for what you intend to use him for. Let my village train him briefly in stealth, speed, intelligence. Though short, we insist on his training before you entrust the entire mission to him," All of the lords at this point were still, their eyes ping-ponging between Kane and Orochimaru.

The pale face beast was unusually still, as though he was truly considering letting this boy of 22 years undermine his decision. Kane watched. Strong face, eyes held firm, unnerving authority among the officials and Lord who he has arrived with, now watching him admirably.

"Tomorrow Master Kane, tomorrow you have a month to trust them before I will send them to Kohana, with your Land's support or not. Let this be my only compromise with your people, or you might find yourselves getting caught in out wave, and being swept away,"

Kane lowered his back, a small, respectful gesture, before rising. "Your understanding is greatly valued,"

"Yes as I'm sure my powers are as well. I will see Master Sasuke and Mistress Sakura ready for travel tomorrow before sunrise," Kane's face broke, displaying emotion as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Mistress Sakura is-"

"A woman who as far as her village is aware is still a loyal and devoted ninja. She is our greatest asset in this mission and holds the same rank as Sasuke in our war over these lands," Kane did not bow, just merely set his face back to stone and nodded. "With that I adjourn this meeting. My lords, you have been given an extra month to get your armies here with food and weapons," Orochimaru did not dismiss them, just merely stood and slunk away, Kabuto hot on his heels.

* * *

"Sasuke you can't possibly mean it, destroy Kohana, you couldn't do that, I couldn't that," Sakura let out a breath, leaning against the granite of the bathroom counter. "What gave you this impossible idea?"

"I overheard the meeting of Lords while you were…"

"Playing doctor," Sakura suggested, tossing her long pink hair over her shoulder. It was so long now, past her shoulders, almost to the length she had a child, minus one very important thing of course, her head band.

"We are to go to Kohana, infiltrate, and help Orochimaru's armies invade,"

"Armies!" Sakura choked out, "what armies, all I see is misfit group of his personal minions, he has no true men behind does he?"

Sasuke was still, letting her figure it out on her own. He studied her face as she studied his, both working together to find the answer she sought.

"The war lords," she muttered horrified, "they're from other lands, lands conspiring against the Land of Fire…and our allies…." she grew quiet, her hands clasped on the counter so hard she felt pebbled in her palm.

"You still have a choice Sakura," Sasuke said softly, more soft then he had ever spoken to her before. "My betrayal is not your path. Do not think I appreciate you staying here, or that I need you. You have a life in Kohana, and even after I left you had a life for 8 years. If your heart is with the village, I don't want Orochimaru's plan to suffer on account of your loyalties,"

She looked up, indignant. "You don't want his plan to suffer! When did you come to respect, to like that creature! No, you don't care for him, just his power. Do you really believe I'd leave your side so easily? The village, they must think I'm dead, how long has it been…months on months. I won't betray the one person who never gave up hope on me," she looked at him, trying to see if he understood.

"Sakura, you're acting childish. Orochimaru has control of you, but I can perform the same seal that gives me the freedom to live outside this disgusting curse. You could escape and live a life without the shadow of him. If you stay-"

"I will be with the only person who has ever treated me realistically. Naruto always thought I was better then I was. Tsuande, I have outgrown her abilities, and besides, you saw what I became to that village, a murderer who slunk into back doors and killed men with poison, not even a fair fight...I don't want to destroy them, but what choice do I have. If I defy him, I just know we both die. Besides…keep your enemies close. If, if I go, maybe I can help, to be, a double agent. Let that snake think I am on his side, and then watch me betray him, and save the village, and restore the name Uchiha back to the village!"

Sasuke sat still for several long moments, both of them sat together, quiet, still, for what seemed like hours, maybe it was. Finally though, Sasuke turned his back on her and moved to leave her bathroom. She made no attempt to stop him, but when he reached the door he turned.

"Do not do this because you think I have affection for you Sakura Haruno. You are my old team mate and my burden these past months. I hold none of the same emotion you might still harbor for me. If you choose this path I will not stop you, but do not suppose I will ever come to love you for staying with me on this pointless and dangerous path,"

Sakura held her head high, unmoved, silent.

Then, with a very decisive snap, their head pointed left as they saw Kabuto appear at their door. "Aw, good, both here," Sasuke walked out, Sakura following him closely.

"What do you want," Sakura scoffed.

"Tomorrow you will leave to start a mission Orochimaru has ordered you on, whether you want to or not," Sakura glanced at Sasuke's face, stone as though he hadn't heard. "Be ready by sunrise, you are to go to the Land of Earth with Master Kane Yasuda," Sasuke's face fell to a grin frown as Sakura's sunk into a surprised gawk.

"The Land of Earth? Whatever for," she asked smartly, crossing her arms.

"To train you childish girl. Their leader has requested you train with them for a month before Orochimaru uses you in any of his larger plans.

"Like conquering the land," Sakura snorted. Sasuke tensed but Kabuto kept going.

"This is not optional Sakura. You will continue to home your disturbing new ability to better serve the master you made. If you recall you made a deal with him, training for your services, and as long as you carry that curse you are bound to your deal," Kabuto then left, huffing out of the room with an angry slouch.

"The Land of Earth!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke as soon as the door shut.

"Tomorrow then Sakura," he said monotone, before grabbing his pack and leaving the room. Sakura stood in the empty apartment, her hands clasped tight.

"Fine, they think they can treat me like this, fine!" She kicked the corner of the couch but only managed to tip her nail and give herself a horrible hangnail. "Huh, Kane Yasuda. Another disgusting man to boss me around. I wonder what he looks like..."


	14. Chapter 14

As always the sun rose, as it did everyday in the chapter of living creatures. Flowers opened, their petals wet with dew, sparkling in the warm light of day. Across the dust the newly built wood shops and canvas tents remained closed, oblivious to the morning splendor that aroused even the smallest creatures to the sharp morning air.

The ancient palace and its frozen inhabitants were still. Sudden as a cloud in front of the sun a black stead rose from the suns light in the main yard.

"You have my requests met/" the steady beat of Kane's voice sharp against the magnificent calm.

"Of course. Your, ah, new students should be here any moment," Kabuto called, leading two large horse, their muscular forms dwarfing Kabuto's slender frame.

"Late I see. If we expect to reach my village by tomorrow-"

"I can not believe you took all the hot water! Sasuke, truly, was that necessary?" Sakura clambered out of the great wood door, her wet hair glowing in the light.

Kane watched in complete indifference as she strode down the steps, two at a time, to the yard. Sasuke was close in stride, fitted in travelers light clothes, his bag firm in his grip.

Sasuke's eyes met Kane's, their dark stares holding each other in a silent evaluation.

"Oh what a beautiful animal!" Both men's eyes snapped to Sakura whose hands were busy stroking the thick mane of the stallion.

"Sakura." Sasuke said his own horse suddenly at his side.

"Hmmm…OH!" she took notice of Kane who had turned his stare to the quiet village. "Good morning, Kane is it?" she spoke as calmly as her nature allowed while raising herself into the stirrups.

He nodded, eyes set straight ahead.

"So tell me. Kane," Sasuke said, trying out his name slowly in a lazy, demeaning tone, "Why are we using horses when running is perfectly adequate?"

"If it's because we're ninja and you're not, we could help you know," Sakura added smugly, her eyes twinkling. Kane ignored her, turning instead to look at Sasuke, his face perfectly smooth and still.

"Transporting a Missing Nin and Kohana's own Hokage Pet through these lands requires a certain element to blend, a quality you seem to lack. Peasants use horses, we will use horses,"

"But don't you think stallions are a tad, well, noble? Kane pulled at the reigns of his horse, leading him to face the village.

"In earth you will see many horses such as these. Beside, our money and apparel will draw attention anyway,"

Sakura threw back her hair, making a face at Kane's back. Sasuke pulled himself onto his horse, securing his pack on the saddle.

"To the earth kingdom…" Sakura muttered. Kane jabbed his feet into the horse, charging ahead.

Sakura's horse started after him oh his own accord. Sasuke looked back, looking for the eyes he knew were hidden in the dark.

Then, with that a determined slap he urged the steed after them, letting the heat of the hot village sand leave his skin as they moved toward the now opened gate.

* * *

The sun was high before they stopped, the horse's labored breath their signal for lunch. They had rode quickly through the great stretch of charred land, following Kane deep in to the forbidding stretch. Now they fell to a trot, Kane directing his beast towards a small lake.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered between bites of bread and cheese, "the forest. When I came the village was hidden with thick trees but now-"

"Orochimaru burnt the forests to make room for his solider," Kane contributed, eyes focused on the upcoming river bank. He gained a scowl from Sakura before she finished her bun with a loud gulp and muttered " the quicker off this horse the better," She struggled to find a safe way down as Sasuke rose directly to the river water, swinging his legs easily to the red clay. Suddenly a firm hand appeared on Sakura's waist and she twisted to look, managing to slide off her saddle and into Kane's firm hold. The horse jittered, his hind legs kicking back as he circled the small enclosure.

"Are you hurt?" Kane asked stiffly, putting her down, avoiding her eyes. Sakura practically leapt out of his grasp, straightening her borrowed black pants indignantly.

"Do you mind!" he starred after her with the same solemn mouth and quizzical brow.

Sasuke had taken notice of the two, watching with little interest as Sakura stormed towards him, her hair curled from sweat and the sticky humidity of the Sound.

"You'd think I would be more than capable to get off my own horse yet he has to come swinging in!" she crouched, cupping water in her hand and scrubbing hard, erasing hours of dust and mud. Sasuke turned back to his horse, fixing his stirrups and patting the creature. It wasn't for a few minutes until he realized Sakura was next to him, though her usual wandering eyes weren't on him.

Sasuke cast a lazy look at Sakura, following her gaze. Her scowling expression fell on Kane who was calming Sakura's nervous horse. He raised am eyebrow in amusement as Sakura turned her back on Kane, huffing in discontent. She caught his eye and let out a "What!" before stomping back to the water.

"If you expect to sleep I in a bed tonight we must reach a village before sunset, villages close at sunset," Kane said monotone, approaching Sasuke with Sakura's horse in tow.

"Then I suggest we move quickly," Sasuke replied, swinging a foot into his stirrup before easing onto the beast. "Sakura, let's go," the woman looked up from her seat on the bank, surprised to be addressed.

The men watched from their steeds as Sakura trudged up the bank, her sandals catching in the sand. Sakura took the reigns word of her horse from Kane, their fingers narrowly missing each other. She braced her legs against the ground before pulling herself onto the rough cloth saddle. Turning to make sure Sakura was settled, Kane caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow and he turned back, urging his horse ahead in to a steady gallop, followed by Sakura and finally Sasuke whose grim smirk went unnoticed.

* * *

Her eyes were green.

* * *

"Time to close I think," the man nodded in agreement to his fellow soldier whose hands were already on the gates toggle, beginning to turn it as the village's great stoner gate rose from the ground.

"Wait a second Junbao, what's that there?" the young teen looked up, eyes passing over the red clay that spread around the village and into the thick greenery of Earth's dark forests. From the stone roof of the wall the two soldiers watched as a tall man in dark clothes rode forward on a magnificent stallion, the silver embedded on the reins catching in the sunlight.

The figures rode behind him, their beasts as great as their leaders. On one sat another man, his own formidable stance matching the leader. It was the woman however that made Junbao leans forward, straining his eyes for a better view.

She could have been mistaken for a man from a distance, her clothes equally dark and non-revealing. Her pink hair was wrapped high on her head, a wavy stream of pink hanging down her back. As the group surged closer, almost upon the gate, he found her face, high cheekbones under large green eyes more then pleasing to the eyes. Dirt speckled fine skin, giving her a rather fierce appearance. She easily kept pace with the men, back straight, reins clenched in her ungloved hands.

The trio reached the stone wall and Junbao moved away, his body tense in anticipation.

"Hold," the deep, smooth voice of the leader said, stopping his horse. The man, for a he was older then Junbao, though still handsome and young, looked up at the soldiers. They nervously looked back. "Will you permit our passage?" he spoke, raising a hand to the wooden door that still laid locked on the inside of the stone and wood defense.

"What business do you have here?" the elderly soldier asked tiredly.

"We seek an inn and food," the man said back, his formidable horse stepping around nervously.

"You are too late, the village is closed" Junbao yelled back, not sure the man could be trusted with such a woman at his side.

"Open the door boy," the leader said calmly, though a hard edge was apparent in his voice.

"Do no t address a soldier of the Daieyo's army so rudely, boy!" the elderly man growled back.

"Please sirs, my brothers and I have traveled many days. I haven't bathed, I'm hungry and my rude siblings have little concern for my female needs. Please, forgive my arrogant and proud brother and let us pass," Junbao gapped at the woman, her large eyes gazing up at them with obvious weariness.

"You and your brothers," the elderly man repeated.

"Yes, my, sister and brother are accompanying me to the village south of Hidden Rock, but I fear they cannot ride through the night," a cold voice said monotone from the other horse, eyes cast at the beautiful woman with an indescribable expression.

"Ah well, I suppose we can not refuse a lady. Go on," the woman bowed her head in gratitude as the wooden door shuttered and opened.

* * *

Sakura his her face from the boy, suppressing a grin. The door was open and her 'brothers' entered, Sakura trotting behind. Sasuke stopped his horse, eyes wide.

"Sasuke lets go, whats-" and Sakura halted, her animal besides his. The village was built out of the ground, literally. Doors and windows sat inside red clay mounds that lined the street. Soldiers in black uniforms walked and rode past on brown speckled horses. Shops were made of the clay, rounded bricks that created large buildings that cast deep shadows over passing citizens.

The people were tan, obviously farmers or men of trade whose dark hair or browns and blacks blended together in the hustle and flow of the busy village.

"Are you coming?" Kane called back sarcastically, the first true emotion the two had heard. They came up behind Kane and the group moved through the crowd, Sakura biting her lip nervously as people watching her, whispering behind hands.

Kane stopped them outside a smaller building, only a few stories composed of the red clay cement.

"Here," Sakura looked up as a black cloth fell on her lap, "wrap your hair, it's drawing more attention then I anticipated," she nodded, scooping her hair into the silky scarf. A tall man, as it seemed the country's recurring trait, bustled out of the clay residence.

"May I take your steeds my Lords?" he asked in a gravely voice.

Kane gave no reply, just passed the reigns to the man and came down, slipping off a pair of black leather gloves. He moved around to Sakura's horse, holding the reigns. She sat still, looking at him.

"I don't need your help," she hissed, clumsily getting off her horse and tripping straight into Sasuke's stallion.

"Boy, help take our horses to the gallery," Kane added to Sasuke before offering his arm to Sasuke. She looked at him, tilted eyebrows asking in complete distrust is he was serious. " My lady if you would rather go with your servant and the horses…" she glowered and walked ahead, ignoring both Sasuke and Kane.

"Meet us inside," was all Kane said before turning to follow Sakura inside.

* * *

"Your best room. Send up food for three and a servant's bed. We will stay only for tonight," the man behind the desk nodded, ushering them towards spiraling stairs made of cold black iron. The entire lobby was attired in animal pelts, covering the brick and stone floor. It was strange to be in a building without wood. Sakura's hands, accustomed to smooth mahogany or rough oak only met the cold stone of the walls and hollow bars of iron bars. Kane moved up the steep stairs, continuing past three landings before finally reaching the top floor.

"You're sure you want a servant with you Lord? We have decent rooms in the servants gallery if you'd rather your madam sleep, peacefully…"

"No, he is a valuable friend and her own servant. See he comes up at once. Now…" the man turned to the only door, pushing a strange black key into the handle. The black iron gate swung open and he bowed, permitting Kane and Sakura to pass.

"What do you mean calling Sasuke a servant!" Sakura yelled as soon as they were alone. "And I am not your madam you indignant dog! What is wrong with the sibling story huh! Now I'm stuck in a room with you people," Kane ignored her, continuing to examine the room. It was nicer then the lobby, white furs covering metal couched and the stone floor and walls. The chamber was divided into three rooms, this main zone with a tall metal table and matching chairs. In a divided area with a large pelt in the doorway.

Inside was a rather large hole, also covered in fur with woven blankets folded around the circumference A misty glass door was to the left, leading to what Kane assumed was the bathroom.

"Hey, are you listening to me!"

"You yell frequently don't you?" Kane asked, setting his small pack on the coffee table, well, raised stone thingy.

"Excuse me!" But Kane was moving to the other chamber, fully pushing back the pelt to survey the entire room.

A knock at the door startled Sakura before Sasuke came in, holding their bags and smelling slightly of manure.

"Ah good, you've returned. I've ordered a bed brought up, you may take your choice of the bed or couch, she'll take the lounge,"

"_She_ has a name you know," Sakura grumbled, sitting in a cold iron chair," besides you didn't answer my question oh Master," Sasuke moved to take the couch while Kane starred at Sakura whose face now lay in her folded arms.

"To be siblings meant you would take a separate and less fine room, on a separate floor. Sasuke or I must have acted as either your partner or servant so not to raise suspicion and as I have the money and knowledge of the land, it seemed obvious the roles," Sakura rolled her eyes and sat still, counting rocks in the red clay walls.

'I wonder when it rains?' she thought, imaging the entire building sloping down and suppressing a giggle.

Though the meal was short the sun was completely set by the time the three finished their silent meals.

"We're rising early, sleep," was all Kane said before retreating to his own blanket bed, set on a soft mattress made of sealed clay. Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She moved to her room, reaching to pull down the diving pelt for a little privacy while she slept when nimble fingers beat her to it.

"Good-night Sasuke,"

"Hm-" and then the barrier fell.

* * *

"Tsuande, perhaps it is time we forget-"

"Sakura! Forget Sakura. Kakashi, she's, she's Sakura! Our Sakura! She isn't dead, it's inconceivable,"

"Face the facts Hokage, it's been almost four months. Have you ever considered maybe she doesn't want to be found…" Tsuande sunk into her chair, empty Sake bottles falling to the ground with a resounding shatter.

"I don't believe it. She wouldn't just leave, she's not like…"

"Like you?" Kakashi asked, "It is very possible she realized who she had killed," Tsuande sat still, her fingers tapping her cup of sake.

"Even so, she wouldn't leave. If anything she'd come back to yell at us. Besides, she would tell Naruto, he'd want to know…"

"Perhaps, but don't you think that's rather pointless. Naruto's busy with his own team and all of the rest of her friends are either busy living life or performing their duties to the village. It's why you made Sakura her own department. Listen Tsuande, if she's fine, she'll come back on her own time,"

"What is she's hurt or trapped! What is an enemy force has her," Tsuande moaned, sobbing into her sake cup.

"Like who Tsuande," Kakashi sighed, taking out his signature book, "what enemy would want Sakura, what could they possibly gain?"


	15. Chapter 15

It was much colder in Earth then Fire, that Sakura was beginning to understand. The warm earth that the buildings were composed of made for fine insulators, yet as soon as the trio left the village Sakura was shivering inside her thin shirt.

They had picked up speed, pushing their animals faster on a dilapidated red clay road, endless farms and fields rushing past to their left while rows and rows of tall spindly trees, she had seen them in the Snow, to the right. They rode fast still, the horse's hoof on the packed clay the only sound in the still country.

It was past noon before Kane started to slow his stallion. Sakura, whose butt was sore from the ride and hands slightly bloody from the rough reins, sighed in relief, ready to eat and rest. They did not stop to eat however. Kane led them off the red clay into the lines of trees and their sweet smelling branches. The forest was dense yet the trees were spaced far apart, their long white trunks leading straight to the cloudy sky and making a cover for the travelers.

They fell to a trot, quiet in the empty forest. It was eerie, this vast land of neutral tones and gray skies, so unlike the warmth of the Leaf Village. Sakura peered through the trees, attempting to see beyond the endless white trunks and brown leafs that carpeted the forest floor. Sakura's eyes swept over a doe before she blinked and it was gone. There were no birds, no insects, the chilled air hung in the air, tight and restricting. Each clop against the earth was muted by leaves as Kane continued to lead them through the trees, seeming to know the way though the further they went into the more hopeless it seemed.

* * *

Sasuke understood now why they took horses. The land was so large and barren, the trees thin and forests thick. He supposed it made for ideal farming, the large acres and acres of land for strip farming, and the fact the farm land had been mainly southern made sense, as the further they went north the colder and stranger it became.

He casually glanced at his companion, checking that she hadn't hit a tree or fallen off her horse. She was busy peering into the forest, eyes narrowed as though she was searching for something, or someone. Knowing her he pulled his horse a little closer, not trusting her to stay on course without his guidance. The pretty boy Kane was stone, straight backed in his saddle, eyes straight ahead in anticipation for whatever home these ghastly people-

* * *

"Stop your horses," Kane said roughly, pulling his reins into an easy halt. Sakura slowed, her red hands clenching the reins a little too hard and spooking her animal. Kane slipped down the side of his animal an approached Sakura, caressing the horse's mane and stroking its nose.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked monotone, her voice low and quiet in the ancient trees.

"We continue on foot, lead your horses," Kane replied, letting go of the horse and allowing Sakura to get down herself. Sasuke was already waiting in anticipation for their instructions, the reins in his hands. Kane took a right, moving quickly through a thinner section of trees. The two followed, eagerly matching his stride as they neared shelter and food. Soon they were leaving the trees, the light brighter and air thinner, they moved faster as Kane moved in easy pace with the open land, quicker they went as the land drew closer and they could see with increasing volume. Sakura gasped in amazement and Kane grinned back, showing perfect white teeth in a true expression of emotion.

"Welcome to Hidden Rock,"

* * *

The city stemmed from a colossal palace of white marble and stone set on the highest peak of the mountain. In decreasing size down the sides of the mountains numerous buildings and doors were embed in an incredible structure, a road of red bricks laying in a curving road that even from a distance was visibly set in separate levels, connected by stone stairs and ramps, all leading in perfect unison to the glowing palace on the top. The mountain was so large cliffs contained small walking areas were easily set into the side. Market places came out in larger cliffs every few levels, dark colored tents contrasting against the gray slate of the mountain.

Though there was little vegetation strange trees hugged the mountain side, their trunks so large Sakura was sure her entire house could fit into the base its self. The road they were currently on led to the base of the mountain and curved upward for many feet before it hit any signs of civilization. Kane started towards it at a slower pace, back straighter, his pace a little longer, a little more dignified. The two followed him, leading their reluctant horses.

"Try not to stare, our plan is to remain relatively incognito, though it will prove to be difficult I fear," Sasuke rolled his eyes to Sakura's amusement, making him smirk as Kane turned at Sakura's stiffened giggle. They made excellent time, reaching the base of the gradual climb with plenty of light left. Two boulders sat in the way of the road, an easy road block that Sasuke defiantly moved toward, oblivious to Kane's satisfied smear.

"I actually expected more from such an elusive village, however this is just-" the boulders moved, or did they? Sasuke had walked, straight into a wall, a large hard wall that was made of the same hard stone the mountain was composed of. In fact, it seemed it was the mountain.

"It's a little more complicated then merely jumping stones Uchiha," Kane added, walking to the wall, "look up,"

Sakura craned her head and let out a "ha!" The empty mountain base and road was an illusion, well crafted with the help of the mountains blended stone. A large wall stretched upward, turned in at the top to create the great illusion they really were at the mountain. The red road however, it really did go up, but that was because the wall had a thin 'road' leading inward to what Sakura and Sasuke assumed was an internal chamber to keep enemies out. The boulders, they were real, but only in the fact they were doors.

"You coming?" Kane asked Sakura, holding out a hand from the hole in the stone he had created by performing a hand motion. She looked at him in wonder, her curiosity growing as the sweet smell of moist forest floor and sweet, indescribable flower drifted out. She smiled and took his hand, letting him help her down as an indifferent Sasuke followed, leaving the horses.

* * *

They went down a steep ramp into a well lit room, which strangely, was under ground. They emerged in an incredibly massive domed room, the air hot and humid and the sounds of life and nature echoing around them. The same large trees that randomly sprung up on the mountain side were abundant here, creating a home for all the life Sakura saw. Monkeys hung from trees, sitting with brightly colored birds while a pack of brightly colored insects flew by the dome, drinking in the artificial sunlight, generated by the glowing rock dome. Men and women, all dressed in formal, conservative attire that reflected the cold climate were moving through the room at a slow pace, observing the life around them, recording, writing, touching, smelling, seeing, hearing, breathing. Sakura walked further into the room, her hand following the spongy vine covered wall of the immense rainforest, well, room.

"What, what is this!" she breathed out, her eyes taking in the splendor.

"One of my family's private research facilities. Though our country has not participated in the rest of the lands affairs in several years we found it extremely beneficial to learn of our differences, including climate and natural life. I believe several countries have similar animals and temperature. I spent many winters as a child in these rooms," Kane added, moving to stand by Sakura, his eyes following hers to the chitterling monkeys. "You'll notice the dome produces natural heat and light. It is jutsu our researchers have formulated after many years of test and error. Originally we had formulate the jutsu to warm the rock so we could remain warm in the evening and colder seasons. However we keep this room at the creatures' natural temperature and have manipulated sun. It does take a little getting used to though, the warm can be intolerable at times,"

"Are you kidding this is great!" Sakura explained, her pores opening wide and her hair curling at the ends.

"A wonderful tour, however I believe there are more important matters, Yasuda," Sasuke said calmly, watching Sakura with a growing contempment as she studied flowers.

"Do you know what kind of medicine could be created from these plants? I can't believe Fire has never considered the possibility of this-"

"Yes we have an extensive medical system, free of course to our entire people. We believe it is to the benefit of our entire society for free health care, and of course the finest we can provide,"

"What an incredible idea! I have got to tell Tsunade…." her voice died as realization hit her, her eyes hardening with her voice, "well, at least your country does it," she muttered before turning her back on the men, studying the lush flower bed again.

"Yes…shall we?" Kane asked a little to loudly, his deep voice resounding in the room and spooking some of the birds, sending them into the rock dome with nowhere to fly.

"So the wall," Sasuke asked as Kane led them further into the mountain base, "had we gone below, where would be have gone. Are there even regular citizens in this village or just your 'elite' lords,"

Kane remained calm, continuing down the long stone hall with it's hot red ceiling that provided the light. "Were you a 'regular' citizen, Uchiha, you would of course know of the deceptive wall," he said smirking, "and climbed over the boulders into the internal chamber-"

"But Sasuke tried that and he ran right into the wall," Sakura added, glancing at her silent companion.

"Yes, it's a rather complex system we generated through chakra waves and jutsu. You noticed the red in the soil of course. Most of our crops are grown in that soil which is rich in iron, so rich in fact when we consume our crops, which are usually grain and dark leafy plants anyway, our iron content is significantly higher. Because of iron and zinc deficiency in the climates of other countries your genetic material will not allow you past the field.

"It's rather ingenious actually. And of course in the event that a true citizen's iron is not high enough every citizen has an identification card made of the same resilient stone all of our villages were created from. The cards contain iron, so they can pass easily through,"

"Doesn't that mean anyone with a card can get?" Sasuke added smugly.

"No," Kane said smoothly, "you must have the right genetic material. You noticed our people are all of the same stature. Tall, olive skinned, hard workers, good genes. We do not associate ourselves with your world, so our genetics…our family pedigrees are all programmed into the system. Except for the singular slip of outsiders lucky enough to be allowed to stay in breed in Earth, our genetic material in comparison with yours, well they are distinctly different. More, refined,"

Sakura stopped, put her hands on her hip, and said loudly, "Are you telling me you keep tabs on people? You have your people's genetics on record? That you know everything about them?"

"I fail to see the problem," Kane said, turning to face the fuming woman, "crime is practically non-existent, our people have excellent health because we can spot mutations in DNA, and our people are not restricted by this. True we use DNA as our village pass, and yes we are especially strict on strangers in our country, but when you are as powerful as us with equally strong neighboring nations...well don't tell me your village isn't as callous with strangers!"

"Haven't you ever considered what a corrupt government could do with that knowledge! Put restrictions on who people can marry based on their potential children, frame people for crimes, arrest them based on evidence that in itself is flawed. What are you going to start doing next, give them all numbers, take way their ability to think," Sakura was pacing, her hands on her hip, "what do your leaders think about all of this!"

"Yes, Lady Haruno, our leaders. My father and the Tsuchikage, their interest is protecting our people. Your concerns have all been taken into account, but it's a double edged sword, we are not a corrupt people, nor are our ways corrupt. We do what is best for our country, is there no shame in doing what is best for the people we are supposed to rule-"

"These people should not be ruled! They should have the right to vote, to decide who their leaders are, if they want to go to war, if they want their genetic material at the government's finger tips," Sakura sunk against a wall, her hands taught in frustration.

Kane came closer, his eyes on her face. "A government governs, you are correct, but is it not the role of the government to do what is best for their people?"

"At what cost?" she breathed, her voice soft.

Kane was silent, his deep hazel eyes studying her own with a seeking look, a driven desire to unlock a secret no one else had.

"Fair enough Lady Haruno, fair enough…Come, we are almost there and there is much to do before we must return you to your master," Kane said, glancing at Sasuke who had lazily ignored the entire conversation.

They continued walking in silence as a shining glaze of sweat formed on their skin, making the men's shirts cling tighter to their muscular forms. The heat of the rock was mild, yet Sakura was beginning to feel light headed, her lack of food and water taxing on her in this sauna. It was several deafly silent moments before Kane stopped. Still as the stone that buried them.

"Come closer," and the Kane's voice resounded a million times back. Sakura glanced up, gasping in amazement at the large shaft that stretched into the dark. "There are numerous tunnels like these, built for our ninja's up most discrepancies. Please, as we are about to raise quickly into a thin atmosphere, prepare yourselves-now," and his hands clung together in a quick motion before the ground moved and Sakura stumbled into Sasuke, his hands holding her waist in place as Kane lifted the ground upwards, moving at a dangerous pace straight into the ceiling.

As throbbing red stone raced past them Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's sleeve, here eyes tearing from the cold wind. When the stone cam to a halt Sakura let out the breath she was holding, letting Sasuke ease her to the ground slowly where she lay, one hand over her eyes a the other over her heart.

"We are never doing that again," she said calmly, regaining her composure as fresh, sweet oxygen flooded her lungs. She looked up, surprised at the amount of atmosphere there was at this level.

"You'll find there are many conservatories, in fact the Orchid House is the nearest. It helps to provide oxygen and of course, is available for our own personal amusement. If you're ready, we'll move into the palace now,"

Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet coldly before stuffing his hands in his pants and striding across the stone 'elevator', following Kane down a white marble hallway to their left.

The first thing she noticed were the ceilings. Absolutely massive they stretched upward too blend into polished smooth domes, a never ending wall of white glassy stone without any breaks or cracks. The further they went she noticed there was no glowing red ceiling, it was cool here, but pleasant, a sort of summer night without the natural wind or setting sun.

Sasuke was walking in stead with Kane, their long strides outdoing one another as they moved down the never ending hall with Sakura lazily following them, her fingers stroking the marble as she went, unsure nature could be so deliciously smooth. Every few paces Kane would glance behind, his eyes covering Sakura's body in a quick glance, making sure she hadn't gotten lost, though in the hall it seemed impossible (though Sakura had been known…)

"We've arrive," Kane whispered, though his voice still resounded down the hall in eerie voices. Sasuke looked at the blank wall in front of him.

"I don't suppose you have another blood test for me to fail at," he asked after pressing at the stone with his palm.

"Don't be ridiculous," and he knocked, twice. The marble smoothly rose into the ground, giving them a view of three armed guards directly on the other side.

"Mast Kane," one gasped, averting his eyes. The other two moved to the side, making way for the group.

"We did not anticipate your arrival so soon, shall I-"

"No. You will take your guests to their rooms, feed them, cloth them," he added, glancing at Sakura's inadequate, now to reveiling outfit, "I will send for them when they are ready,"

The guard who had spoken bowed, hand over chest and held out his arm, waiting. "I don't believe she needs assistance," Kane added lazily, already leaving the expansive marble room.

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his back. "Sakura," Sasuke huffed, strolling past her as the guard strode the opposite way to a set of stairs.

Sakura hustled, trying to keep up as the men's long legs spirited them up the staircase. Soon they were moving through large, empty hallways, progressing to a large wrapped staircase, seemingly molded directly into the side of the mountain. They moved up it, every door below closed, every door above them shut. Then, it was like a burst of light, and they were suddenly outside.

"The entry way to the main house, we just came from the guards and servants chambers. There are several more discreet entrances into the palace, but as guests we will take trhe more commercial route,"

'and that was just for the servants…' Sakura thought, imaging the sculpted ceilings and pillars of marble she was sure to meet.

They were not disappointed. Tasteful of course is a relative term. For Sakura, accustomed to simple wood, the pure glorified hall they had entered was, well….yet it all carried a class and a certain art she couldn't describe. She wanted to lay down in the middle of the enormous room and just drink in the art, the smell of earth and orchid perfumed air.

The outside entrance was a huge door, marble and stone that was pulled open by two large, muscled men. Sakura hadn't dared look at the city from the steep, not just yet. The door led to a opening balcony looking down onto the incredible entry hall, chandeliers of strange glass that though did glow provided an almost translucent light, like a flickering candle of pure white fire.

Two staircases led down, she could only assume specifically to introduce company and for the vain people of royalties and wealth to show off their worth. They moved down the right stair case.

"The leaders, they sit there, and their guests and family, the benches beside," their tour guide remarked, casually throwing a hand to the flowing curtains of marble that started at the glass dome ceiling and spread down wards on the farthest wall to form four large chair with deep cream cushions and polished gold lines shaping the thrones. To the sides, these 'benches' were lavished marble seats that came out of the wall, also adorned with cushion seats and carved gold designs in their bases and sides. Stair led to the raised steps, as they had Orochimaru's now remarkably modest throne room.

By the time they made it to the large peaked hallway to their let Sakura was certain the amount of work it had taken to form such a place, well it could not of been built by common workers. He led them through the endless halls passed numerous other massive rooms and door, all carved of stone and marble and all well lit by bright light, though there were no windows.

They made it a back stair case, though by back it meant only a slightly steeper marble masterpiece used by higher ranking servants to clean the masters and their guests rooms. It led to a another hall which opened to a grand open area, a large spot of light far left.

"The visitors' balcony," the guard waved at dully, "when the Lords throw their affairs in the great hall, their finest guests make their entrance at the second highest balcony, above the thrones is the lord's balcony, the highest, though given the size of the hall, maybe 1/3 the way up,"

"And why have we taken a servants entrance halfway through this empty museum when we could of taken those stairs," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, the dirt on his skin and oil in his hair all the more nautical in the sterile light. Sakura brushed at her nose subconsciously.

"Because my Lord, those stairs are only for such private matters as ordained by the sitting Lords. If you please, we are much closer having taken this approach then the other staircase," the guard bowed his head, hand over chest again, and turned away, continuing down the new hall, it's hand painted ceiling of cloudy skies and glorified men in white kimonos reclining on the clouds almost to much for Sakura.

"This place is a work or art, not a home," she muttered under her breathe, Sasuke dutifully ignoring her.

"Now," the guard said, finally stopping at the two room at the end of the hall, taking up the incredibly width, "your rooms are below the Lords, on the other side of the mountain. You will find as large as this place, you will never walk far to find what you need. There is a quick way from your personal rooms to the courtyard, and then their to the veranda and adjourning walks, all which lead, after security measures, down the mountain to private training ground and eventually into civilian town," He took a breath, his well practiced speech sounding more and more rehearsed. "Your room my Lord is to the right, the baths are marked, the porches and balconies are separate but close, should you wish for privacy there are directions," he continued lazily, hands itching with urgency.

"Should I need assistance?" Sasuke asked in a matching monotone tone.

"Directions inside, there are systems set, feel free to call all hours of the night for anything you need. That goes for you as well my Lady, anything you need, from anyone, anytime, anything," and his eyes caressed her form slowly, Sakura's hand forming a neat ball as her face flooded.

Sasuke's hand came out, kunai under the guard's chin. "And where is the Lady's room, servant?" The guard, shocked and bleeding at the little nick Sasuke was slowly increasing, shakily pointed to the left door.

"Hmm," she said, turning indignantly to the marble door, she pulled at the gold handle, pushing and pulling to no avail.

"My Lord," the guard managed. Sasuke released him, watching as the guard trudged to Sakura, bowing low before twisting the handle to the right, making the door smoothly move into the wall. "marble, to hard to-" But Sakura was inside, letting the marble slide back in the guard's face.

* * *

Wait for it, coming chapters _extremely _promising, I assure you.

-red


	16. Chapter 16

The white grains slipped, pouring out onto the cold marble floor. A tall figure loomed over them, casting a shadow over her as she scrambled in horribly slow motion to get the poisonous grains into their little tube. The figures large hands, large then any humans rested on her shoulder, drawing her upwards with ease. Her trembling hand left the little tube helpless as it began to slip, only to be hoisted up wards and into the figures mouth with quick and perpetual motion, reflected in her eyes like some monstrous action that can never be taken back.

The figure dropped the bottle, and though it did not break it rolled, slowly rolled to lie at the side of her bare foot. Bare everything. She was suddenly left cold and naked in a whispering black tunnel with no one. Suddenly, white specks began to fall from the sky, though it was no cold, and it was not snow. The poisonous grains drifted down lazily, slowly carpeting the dark marble ground. She looked up, to scared to move, to ashamed to cry. The progression of poison was so gradual it must have been hours of waiting, waiting and sitting and trying to scream for anyone. Soon the grains were caressing her thighs, and then her breasts, and Sakura stood, but the grains were now at her chin and they kept falling so she pushed off the ground trying to move through the wall of white poison but she was so heavy and it was so dark and she was so alone, and just before the grains enclosed around her head she saw Sasuke, his hand stretching out, trying to grab hers.

* * *

Sakura snapped her eyes open at the sound of a servant tapping softly at her bedroom wall.

"Oh, um, come in won't you," Sakura said, trying to cover her nakedness with the starch white sheets. The bed was just like the one at the hotel. The sunken bowl was enormous, twice the size of the hotels it could of accommodated several couple. It was crafted of marble but the softness of mattress and the numerous heavy blankets made of fine white cloth with gold patterns was refreshing in comparison with the poor animal skins that had hung in her previous room. The entire apartment it's self was a tiny house, it's own private living room, library, dining room, lounge, music room, and her favorite, the huge bedroom with domed, chandelier ceiling made of tiny reflective glass and natural light from the sun.

She had immediately stripped her clothing and fallen into the softness of the room, letting the silk caress her rough skin and obviously, fallen asleep.

"My Lady, your wardrobe has been filled and I have brought food at Masters request. The hot baths are to your left," and then the humble woman was gone, Sakura never having seen her face through the entire ordeal.

"Thank-you!" Sakura called hopelessly after her, waiting several moments before rising out of the bed naked and free. She supposed the wardrobe the women referred to must be in one the hidden doors alone the circular wall of her bedroom. She tried two only to fine more blankets and a long cord of white and gold twisted cloth she only supposed called for Sasuke's 'assistance'.

Her next try was a double door she though must lead to her bathroom of to the outside porch the guard had mentioned.

She was wrong.

The walk in closet was not a walk in closet it was a shop, with long mirrors and endless rows of shoes and clothing that encircled the entire room. There were numerous sofas and chairs and a raised platform in the middle she only assumed was for fittings and then an incredible counter with a lush chair in front, mirrors at every turn and jewelry covering ever square inch on marble.

Sakura's heart did a 180 at the glass case that stood on the farthest end, inside several incredibly intricate ball gowns displayed, complete with shoes at their end and feathered fans and masks hanging from hooks.

It had been years since Sakura had worn, well, feminine clothes. And here, at every turn, in every corner were soft silk dresses and flowing skirts of the finest quality and richest dyes. She couldn't even begin to fathom where to begin, there were too many hanging dresses and unopened drawers.

"What am I going to do," she moaned, "Ino, oh she'd have a field day!" Sakura laughed, trailing a hand across a row of fine gowns in the deepest blues, as of course everything seemed to be divided by color. It was surprising how less it hurt to say her friends' names.

"It's because you know you'll see them soon, because you're going to save your village," she muttered to herself, though being in the splendor it was hard to connect with the statement as her eyes drew to the endless wall of shoes.

It took forever to force herself away from the beautiful clothes and locate the practical clothing, though their version of training clothes was slightly different then her own. She found black pants, tight leathery material that at least was easy to move in, if not completely sensible. The undergarments she found were enough to make Ino blush, none practical, though she did manage to find a pair of plain skin colored panties and matching push up bra that gave her the illusion of an actual chest. Pulling all of this on she searched for a shirt, a shirt without ruffles or flowers and came up with a plain black shirt, thin straps that connected front to back and crossed splendidly . Sakura dug through her disgusting pile of old clothing, found her kunai, and evaluated where to put it on her newly clothed self.

A very good question, there was nowhere to put weapons, she was all tightness and no pockets to conceal the slim bump of a knife. Her salvation came in a very uncomfortable looking pair of high heel, knee length boots. They were very black and severe and fit her foot perfectly. That was another thing, everything fit, her shoes her bra, her pants.

"Creeeeaaaappppy…" Sakura sung low, securing her boots before using a shelf to help her up. She glanced at a mirror, her cheeks immediately sucking in as she evaluated her choice. "I suppose considering my selection this is practical,"

'and threatening' she added to herself.

She did look rather fierce, her hair loose down her back, her tanned skin against the black, her toned muscles standing out through the leather pants. She experimentally flexed her exposed armband stiffened a laugh. She was a beast. With new determination she strapped her other kunai to her arm, exposing to the world she was a fierce warrior, come to wage war and extra, blah, blah, blah. Sakura exited her closet, taking her time to enter the main room and steer around to the dining room where plates of fruit and meat stood waiting.

After filling a plate and devouring it in a matter of minutes she caroused to the doors she assumed led to the porch. Hands on the handle she was prepared to push open the actual wood doors, when a voice spoke in her ear.

"The masters are ready," Sakura jumped 2 feet in the air, she whipped around but no one was there, which made sense seeing as she was a ninja, a very good ninja in her opinion. At least good enough to know when someone was right behind her.

But it was nothing but air and she treaded to the open hall leading to the exit, fully curious and even a little nervous.

* * *

Sasuke kicked past the large mirror, fuming at the inadequate clothing and waste of food. The gold plates piled with meat, cheese, and bread were carried as soon as Sasuke pulled the found rope, and after his fill carried away by the same two servants, their averted eyes all the more daunting.

He scrubbed off the dirt in the large marble basin in the first room of his private bath to the right of his apartment, not bothering to view the bath. After numerous door openings he did locate his closet, though it seemed their version of clothing were overly embroidered kimonos and evening wear. After digging through a completely impractical closet he randomly pulled open a drawer and discovered real clothing. He donned black pants and routed around to find a black tee-shirt. Hanging on a marble mannequin was a very expensive looking vest, black it resembled jounin vests at his old village. It really did look the same…

He pulled it on and went to work strapping weapons on the inside of his legs and vest. He kept his sandals, sure they couldn't offend these richly attired men to the point of humiliation and angrily walked out, leaving the mess of clothing for the servants. His attention was brought to the view the guard had mentioned, but as his hands brushed the wood door a voice whispered in his ear. After drawing his kunai and making a thorough inspection of the surrounding area Sasuke discerningly walked out, sure this place needed to be destroyed much more then his village.

* * *

"What are you wearing?"

Sakura drew in an angry breath, taken back at Sasuke's blunt response to her yes, maybe somewhat scandeloso outfit.

"Their expectations are ridiculous. All there was were dresses and skirts and lacey thongs with little bows in red satin that were see through and I don't see you having to squeeze your ass into itty bitty pants because they were the only pair that had any promise and then resort to wearing these boots that in reality are weapons themselves because of the heel so you know what Sasuke, this is good for me, this is very, very good for me!" She huffed and attempted to storm off but she bent wrong on her heel and went down, straight into the marble floor.

Sasuke casually walked past, staring down at her with mocking eyes.

"You might even be able to walk in them with practice," and extended a hand to her. Sakura took it hastily, letting his strength pull her straight up. Even with the heels he was half a head taller then her.

"Do we know where we're going?" she asked lamely after being released and allowed to 'walk' with him down the hall.

"No," was all the reply she got. They continued, her clacking against the marble. Braiding and re-braiding her hair, attempting the perfectly fabulous, "oh my hair? just got out of bed,"

They reached the halls end sooner then Sakura thought possible, but to the right of the balcony were these famous stairs that led downwards into the first hall they had encountered.

"So how do we get down," she asked Sasuke with a final clack of her boots.

"You'll find the stair case to your left agreeable," if Sakura had not been weighed down by her boots she might of jumped a few feet in the air at Kane's surprising entrance from the grand staircase, but seeing as she was ground ridden an astonished, "oh my god-" sufficed.

"My apologizes Lady Haruno I did not mean to frighten you,"

"I was not frightened, just startled. I thought you weren't supposed to use those stairs?" His dark complexion was so handsome in the pearly light that when he leaned and she was affronted with a heavy smell of forest and a pure male musk she practically melted right there is her big black boots.

"Are you going to tell on me?" He asked, much to close to her ear.

"If you're done…" Sasuke started in, his attention very much on Sakura's angry eyes and red flushed cheeks and Kane's mysterious smirk, his eyes focused intently on her.

"Of course," Kane said, slowly ripping his gaze from Sakura and to Sasuke, greeting his pale face with a warm smile. Kane moved in front of them to a simple wall, knocking twice on it's regular marble surface. The wall smoothly opened, revealing a little hall landing and a wide stepped wrap around staircase. A guard was stationed on the outside, a very formidable opponent for the 'regular' guests to deal with. Sakura snorted at this idea, gaining a look from not just her male companions, but the guard. She huffed and ignored them, allowing Sasuke however to step between her and Kane just as they hit the stair, letting her take the side with the much required rail.

"We are meeting with the leaders of this land, my father High Lord Yusuke Yasuda

Daimyo of Earth, our Kage Tsuchikage who is very eager to meet you both, and other numerous lords who you will find as revolting as I do hopefully," Kane added, satisfied at Sakura's hidden smile. "I noticed you both dressed for…war," he suggested, though his eyes laughed at Sakura's boots. She mimicked a laugh and curled her lip in false amusement.

"I take full responsibility for your dress, I was to hasty earlier, I should have explained. While in the palace, you must wear clothing fit of your rank. As our guests and first hands to our greatest ally you hold all the same power and manners of our highest lords. It is really rather silly, but you will dress for dinner. For training purposes I will send more suitable clothing up. For now, well, you are our honored foreign guests, do not feel out of place, though you might feel somewhat discordant…."

It was then Sakura noticed Kane was completely clean, something she gave up for a soft bed and nap, his muscular figure hidden beneath an open white shirt, a white cloth belt across the middle and white pants, feet complete with white slippers. They reached the end of the stairs, finding they were in a much more eloquent, entertaining atmosphere of chandeliers, incredibly large gold and white carpets set out with matching sofas and chairs on top and several halls that led into more pristine areas of similar taste.

"The private meetings room and offices are to your left," Kane indicated, guiding them down the furthest hall. It opened to a fantastically decorated game room, (Sakura internally squiggling at the animal heads) with large glass tables across the rich plum carpet, completely covered with maps and books, and interesting looking utensils that looked much more important they actually were.

"Straight ahead past that overly done door is the war room, and down this side hall," he indicated with a wave, "is the Kage's offices and apartments. It sits on the furthest side of the palace, training grounds and ninja schools all around,"

He then took a moment, before straightening his back and hardening his eyes and striding quickly to the large marble door, not bothering to out stretch a hand as two foot servants in matching uniforms came out, twisted the handles and stood back allowing the door to swish open.

Kane entered the empty sitting room in front of them, Sasuke and Sakura following past, their own breath stiller and eyes more alert in the dimly lit room. Kane walked to the opposite wall, pulled a long white and gold rope, and the thick tapestry on the wall rose up and to the left, allowing Kane to step into the fire lit room.

* * *

"My son," a tall man adorned in the finest white kimono and gold trimmed sword said in deep fervor, standing from the large polished deep red rood table he sat at. Kane moved forward, bowing to the entire table, before walking to his father, bowing low again, before grasping his father's arms and allowing a strained smile at his father's formal yet strangely proud embrace. The room's attention quickly left their leader and sought Sasuke and Sakura, standing partly in the shadows, taking up the entrance with their dark clothed shadowed presence.

"May I present the Lord Sasuke Uchiha," Kane said, moving from his father to the side of the table, giving Sasuke a look of complete meaning that even Sasuke, though Sakura could tell somewhat sarcastically, gave a stiff head bow, and moved to the left, reveling Sakura completely to the many men who sat, their eyes held in shock at the woman before them.

"My Lords the Lady Sakura Haruno," Kane said with hiss deep voice, a little more enthusiastically then Sasuke's introduction. Sakura knew not to bow or curtsey but doubted she could perform either without tipping over. Luckily for her, there was no need.

"There has never been a woman in our proceedings, not then and not now," a rather large man, matching the others in their white attire.

"Surely you cannot expect us tog believe Orochimaru sent us, this!" another explained, banging his fist, looking at the Daiyo with contempt.

Sakura, being Sakura of course, looked first at Sasuke, who looked at her with a 'it's your problem', to Kane whose set jaw showed he had hoped this was not their reaction.

"If you expect us to-"

"Quiet," a gravely voice said from the chair next to Kane's father. A man, the only Sakura realized wearing a bit of color, leaned back, exposing his weather beaten face and elderly features. "Woman, what say you?" the Lord immediately looked at her, a audible neck snap all Sakura needed to send her melting into the marble floor to die a miserable death in the Earth kingdom.

Swallowing her pride and attempting to keep a cool head she walked forward, her boots clicking in a way that now, filled her with a sort of feminine power, encouraging her to go force and be a woman full of feminine pride and pure power.

"You allow women to become ninjas, I know that much is true. Obviously they do not hold the same power in government, which to me is shame and a crime. We are one half the world, and a female opinion holds the same valor and intelligence as any man," her words were poorly joined, but became smoother as she walked, slowly by surely, past Sasuke to address all of the lords.

"I am your key to this war. I am Lord Orochimaru's equal, his healer, once his student, and an elite ninja from the Leaf. I am the former student of the Hokage, and I have seen their life and lived their world and I am essential to its destruction," at this point her words same out in sharp perseverance, scaring her at how easy it was to speak of her former life and it's end. "The truth is- I am your Lordships equal, and to assume me weak based on outdated sexist stereotypes, then it is you who are at fault, not I," and three kunai raced across the air and caught Sakura in the stomach as she caught the real ones with her left hand, spinning them around to slam into the table.

The gruff Kage nodded, to her, obviously sure she meant what she said, and titled his hand to the two empty chairs at his side. She bowed now, knowing a curtsy was much to anti-climatic for the Kage's acceptance, and walked forward, Sasuke at her side and even held out her chair before sitting in his. Kane walked past Sakura, the Kage, his father, to settle at his seat, distanced as to hide Sakura's slightly heated face.

"It is my understanding your Lords that these two ninjas have betrayed their village, joined Lord Orochimaru and now are essential to it's destruction? How are we to believe these lies when the women before us claims herself to be so revered in her old village," a burly man asked from his reclined slouch, earning a few nods from the large group of men.

Expecting the Kage to answer, Sakura politely turned to face him, raising a brow when Lord Yasuda looked at her and Sasuke and said, "well?"

Sasuke, quickly easing into his station answered promptly. "I betrayed my village years ago in order to seek revenge on the man who destroyed my clan. Orochimaru has been a mentor and I serve him for the present. Do you believe my village so cunning that they orchestrated this ambush nearly 8 years ago?" the lords shifted uncomfortably in their high backed white wood chairs, nervously jittering to each other in hushed tones. Sasuke seemed pleased by their response and eased back in his chair, demonstrating the ease at which he could handle the title of Lord Uchiha.

"What say you girl," another man cried out. Sakura tightened her fingers, curling them into a ball of frustration she hoped Sasuke did not notice underneath the table.

"I, I to have forsaken my village. My family, is dead," at this Sasuke straightened, "and since then I have worked privately as an assassin for my Hokage. I have surpassed her in the art of healing and chakra control. When I happened upon my old teammate, Lord Uchiha, it seemed the perfect opportunity to gain more power. There is nothing left for me at that place," she concluded, letting out a shaky breath, scared how easily the lies poured from her soul.

"I see," the Kage said slowly. The room was silent, not another Lord daring to speak until their High Councilers gave some sign of direction.

"Then tell me," the High Lord spoke, glancing from Kane to the other two, "after learning our ways of stealth and war, how is it Orochimaru plans to strike?" Kane took this one, eager to please his father.

"They will travel to Leaf, infiltrate and rejoin their village for a short time. Then, when the time is right, their best ninjas away and their defense weak we will attack, ending this war for once!" the room erupted in cheers and manly fist slams, shaking the table and Sakura's nerves.

"This plan is agreeable?" the Kage asked Sakura and Sasuke, looking deep into black and green with up most caution.

"I do not wear my headband anymore," was the only reply Sasuke gave. The Kage nodded, if not pleased, very much intrigued at their decision.

"Then to war men," the High Lord said, standing, "in 2 months time our men will march across the land of Earth and straight into their futures!"

Sakura left the room with Sasuke and Kane, her ears still ringing with the men's cheers and her own roaring shame.

"Tonight you must rest, tomorrow at sunrise leave your rooms through the veranda and meet me in the courtyard. We have must to accomplish," Kane said, a curt bow to Sasuke who returned it with a tight head nod. "Suitable clothing will be sent up, Lady Sakura," Kane said, taking her hand as he bowed, grazing it with a soft touch of his lips before spiriting away, leaving an even more dazed Sakura behind.

* * *

"Sasuke I don't feel well," Sakura said softly before Sasuke took the stairs alone. He considered for a few long moments leaving her to walk the long flight in her ridiculous shoes like he wanted, forcing her to act her age and take responsibility for her actions.

Instead he turned back and gave her his hand which she took gingerly, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Sasuke swung her up into his arms, letting her put her head on his chest even though he felt warm wetness leak onto the vest. When they reached their rooms, he even took the time to put her to bed, pulling off her boots, slightly amused when a kunai fell out with them, and removing the arm band. He threw a blanket on top of her and left, closing the room tightly behind him before retreating to his own hole in the ground.

After changing, well, taking off shirts and sandals, Sasuke lay in bed, eyes staring straight at the starred sky just beyond the glass dome. He was not her keeper, he knew that, but then why did he stay when he knew where Itachi was?

* * *

Warning, lemon buisness next chapter.

-red16


End file.
